The Rise of Blue
by theFatherLord
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been Fire Lord and Lady for four years now, moving forward and helping the world rebuild, while the rest of the group returns to their normal lives. But when an old demon returns and a rebellion rises, the gang reunites and Zuko will find himself tested in ways he never imagined.
1. The New Fire Nation

"Fire Lord Zuko, we need a solution."

The young Fire Lord sat atop his dais, his eyes closed as a very distressed sigh escaped his lips. Opening his eyes and gazing among his Council, Zuko knew that they needed him. He knew that the Fire Nation needed him.

"What other information do we have on these rebels?" Zuko's voice carried over the wall of flames.

One of the Councilman rose to his feet, Zuko's good eye shifting over to him. Councilman Bandon. He cleared his throat, waiting for approval from the Fire Lord before speaking. Zuko huffed, rolling his eyes slightly. He was still weary of the old traditions that carried on past his father's defeat. Ever since Zuko became Fire Lord, he became more open, wanting to create a connection with his peers.

"Speak, Councilman Bandon," Zuko snapped. Maybe a little harsher than he had intended.

"Uh, yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Our troops in the Colonies have reported that these uprisings have been growing more and more violent. One of the acting governors was just assassinated a few days ago. We have reason to believe that these rebels will soon be moving towards the Fire Nation Capital."

"Have they given a reason for this rebellion? It's been five years since my fath-… Ozai was defeated by Avatar Aang," Zuko said, hoping no one would catch his slip up.

"As of now, we are unsure to what has incited this revolt. But it will be brought down as soon as possible."

Zuko gave a nod, his eyes locked on Bandon as he sat down amongst the other Councilmen. Another sigh left Zuko's lips. He needed guidance. He needed something. In the five years since the end of the Great War, Fire Lord Zuko has helped to begin to repair the image of the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se and Omashu have both been returned to the Earth Kingdom. He had opened trade routes with King Bumi and King Kuei, thanks to Toph. Even a new bond was being formed with the Water Tribes, the Southern Tribe being easier than the Northern Tribe. He had to thank Katara and Sokka for that. But none of this would be possible without Aang's help, him being the Avatar and everyone trusting him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, if I may?"

The Fire Lord looked up at the voice of another Councilman, Jee. Ever since Zhao's defeat at the North Pole, Zuko had remained in contact with Jee through Iroh. When Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord, Jee was one of the first people he had brought into his Council.

"What is it?" Zuko prompted.

"As these are colonies reside in the Earth Kingdom, would it not be wise to maybe enlist the help of the Kyoshi Warriors? As they are all non-benders, and serve no kingdom, no one would see them as a threat, and they could provide some help with our troops," Jee explained.

"That is a good idea, Councilman Jee. As I personally known the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki, it could work. I would have to write to Ambassador Sokka. He would be itching to fight," Zuko muttered as a small smirk on his face as the memories came into his head. "It shall be done. Now, meeting adjourned. I have tea and a Pai Sho game schedule with General Iroh soon."

The Council rose, making the Fire Nation symbol and bowing to Fire Lord Zuko. With a wave of his hand, the flames died, Zuko making his way down the dais and marching between his Council. He breezed through the curtain door, walking out of what he called his personal Hell. It was a lot different than what he had originally thought. The idea of a simple job being Fire Lord made his scoff. Stupid childish dreams. That was five years ago. He wasn't expecting the rebuilding process to be this complex. To be this tiresome.

* * *

The Royal Garden was the only place Zuko could find peace. But even now, peace wasn't here to be found. He sat across from his uncle, a small cup of Ginseng tea in one hand, his eyes focused on the Pai Sho game in front of him. Sometimes Zuko forgot to play, as if he ever knew how to play to being with. Zuko would only do this to amuse his uncle, who wasn't dumb enough to notice that Zuko was hardly trying at this point.

"Is something bothering you, my nephew?" Iroh spoke with a calming tone.

Iroh was one of the few people who didn't address him by his formal title.

"These revolts in the colonies are getting worse. One of the acting governors was killed. Councilman Bandon believes the rebels might be making their way here soon," Zuko replied, taking a sip of the hot leaf juice.

"Hmm, that is quite troubling indeed," Iroh's voice stayed calm as he sipped his tea.

"Why is this so hard? Sozin, Azulon and even my own father made this seem so easy," Zuko snapped, slamming his hand on the Pai Sho table, scattering the pieces.

"You forget, Fire Lord Zuko, your ancestors were full of hate. They sought out to destroy. To kill. You are undoing over a hundred years of damage. Did you really expect this to be a simple task?" Iroh raised his voice slightly, trying to put some sense in his nephew. Zuko knew that his uncle was serious when he would pronounce his entire name. It gave him shivers.

"I know that, uncle," Zuko said with a sigh. "But I'm starting to feel like I don't know anymore. It's like chasing the Avata-… Aang all over again."

Iroh nodded, his eyes focused on his nephew. For too long, Iroh had tried to keep Zuko out of the darkness that was his brother's shadow. He wanted Zuko to see that he had his own destiny. And even now, with Ozai and Azula both trapped in the Fire Nation Prison, their dark shadows still loomed over the young Fire Lord.

"Do you think these rebels have ties to Ozai and Azula?" Zuko whispered, his eyes staring into his lap.

"I cannot say, nephew. Perhaps they do, or perhaps they are simply victims of my brother's reign, and simply want some sort of retribution."

"You can still call him your brother, after all this time?" Zuko shifted his eyes towards Iroh.

"Despite all of his wicked things, Ozai is still family. Azula is still family. As crazy as they are, they are both family. They are _your_ family."

Zuko let out a very audible sigh, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He waited wearing it in a top knot all the time. He kept it tamed, leaving it the same length as he did when traveling with Katara and everyone else. It reminded of him of the good times. The only good times he had away from home.

_"There you two are."_

Both firebenders turned at the sound of the sweet voice. Iroh smiled broadly, while Zuko had a look that was a smile mixed with a smirk. Before them stood a young woman, her skin a dark mocha color. Her hair was still tied the same way all those years during her travels across the world. In her arms, was a small baby, a patch of brown hair over her tan skin. Bright golden eyes stared up from Zuko's golden eyes to the aqua blue eyes of the mother.

"It's nice to see you, Fire Lady Katara," Iroh beamed.


	2. Family Matters

"Hello, Uncle Iroh. I was wondering what was taking Zuko so long to return from the meeting," Katara said, her voice soft as ever.

"No need to fret, Lady Katara. Zuko and I were just enjoying a nice Pai Sho game and some Ginseng tea," Iroh said with a bright smile.

"Pai Sho?" Katara raised a brow, turning towards Zuko. "I thought you were bad at it."

Zuko huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, stubbornly raising his nose into the air with the small smirk still on his face. Katara giggled, walking towards the Fire Lord and former General, the baby in her hands squealing as she began reaching out towards Zuko. The usual stubborn Fire Nation ruler lowered his head, extending his arms and taking the baby girl in his arms, smiling down at it.

"Have you two decided on a name for her, yet?" Iroh spoke up.

"Yes, we have. Actually, it was Zuko's idea," Katara as she sat next to Zuko, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have named her Kysa," Zuko spoke up.

"Ah, the name of the two bravest women I have ever heard of. Such a wonderful name," Iroh beamed at the husband and wife.

Iroh eyes stayed on Zuko and Katara, his grin becoming a small smile. The memories of the last eight years flooded his mind. He remembered the angry, broken Zuko that was on that flagship. The never ending pain that amounted in Zuko's heart for the entire year after they had found the Avatar. He could see how Zuko had begun changing after meeting Katara. They were the opposites of one another. Yin and Yang. Iroh knew from the beginning, that Katara was the one to truly save Zuko from himself.

"Something wrong, uncle?" Zuko broke the former General out of his reverie.

"Oh, it is nothing, dear nephew. Just an old man and his daydreaming."

"How was the meeting, by the way?" Katara turned her attention back to Zuko.

The Fire Lord handed Kysa back to Katara, resting his hands back in his lap. He looked from Iroh to Katara, looking down at his pale hands as he began telling Katara what he had just told Iroh a few minutes ago. The way the rebels had killed an acting governor. The idea that Bandon proposed of the rebels slowly making their way towards the Capital.

"What are we going to do if they do reach here, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I will fight. This is my home, and I've done too much to see another conflict tear this country apart," Zuko said. "As for the colonies, Councilman Jee gave me the idea of having the Kyoshi Warriors act as a mediator between the two sides."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Katara's face light up. He knew that it would mean Sokka would return. Ever since their marriage, Sokka had gone back to the South Pole to help his father rebuild the tribes. It was either he was down there, or at the Kyoshi Islands with Suki and Ty Lee and the other warriors.

"Zuko, you do know that I will fight by your side if the rebels reach here. This is my home also, and I want the citizens to know I will stand by them."

"They already do," Zuko turned towards Katara. "You are my Fire Lady."

Iroh gave a low chuckle that went unnoticed by Zuko and Katara.

"Despite that, I feel like I haven't proven myself enough. Anyways," Katara waved off the political banter. "Have you written to Sokka or Suki yet?"

"No, actually," Zuko let a smirk flicker on his lips again. "I was hoping you would want to write to your brother."

Katara beamed, leaning over and kissing Zuko softly on the lips. He could feel his cheeks burning red as he looked down at Kysa, who was giggling as she reached up to Katara's hair. That was usually the sign that she wanted to sleep. Zuko and Katara both caught this, the Fire Lord just nodding towards Katara.

"I'll write the letters after I put her to sleep," Katara gave Zuko another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Zuko and Iroh both watched as Katara stood and walked away, the two personal guards quickly walking down the hall a few feet away from her.

"She is a strong Fire Lady, Zuko. You made an excellent choice," Iroh said, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"I'm aware of that. Uncle," Zuko started. "We will need to write Toph, as well as… Aang."

"Ah, yes, the young Miss Bei Fong. She was a regular at the Jasmine Dragon for a while after the war. But what concerns you about the young Avatar?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since my wedding. That was four years ago. Do you think he still hates me? I mean, Katara and him did start something after the violence was over," Zuko mumbled.

"She chose you, Zuko. Whatever resentment Aang has, he will soon have to let it go. He is the Avatar. Earthly attachments are something that he cannot have. Give it time, and he will forgive you. He has before, hasn't he?" Iroh took another sip of tea.

"Yes, something I never expected."

"Let us forget the past, for it is the past. Now, come, let us have a good family meal with Lady Katara," Iroh smiled, his stomach growling as if on cue.


	3. A Call To Others

**A/N: This chapter will just be about what the others have been up to, and how they're lives had panned out so far after the war. And yes, some of the characters may be OOC sometimes, but this is in the future, so things might have changed, but I will try and keep them in character as much as I could. This is my first fanfiction, after all.**

* * *

"Ah, I love the warm weather of the Kyoshi Islands."

Sokka laid sprawled out on the same beach he had encountered the Kyoshi Warriors all those years ago. He was wearing some loose fitting brown pants, the rest of his typical Water Tribe clothing resting in a pile just behind him.

"Sokka, it's not even that warm here," Suki's voice spoke with a tint of annoyance. "But I suppose any weather is warmer than the South Pole."

"Don't mock my country, woman!" Sokka smirked up at his wife.

Suki was sitting at his head, her legs spread over his chest, pulling him up into her lap. Ever since the end of the war, Sokka and Suki remained together. They returned to the Kyoshi Islands. For Sokka, however, it was more difficult than it sounded. He helped Suki rebuild her village, and was constantly traveling between the Islands, the Fire Nation and both Water Tribes. As the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka was a man of many words. Although he was always a man of many words, according to Katara, he proudly accepted the role.

For Suki, her life was simple. She was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and had to ensure the safety of the Kyoshi Islands. They had grown into a more recognized force, with Ty Lee teaching them all the art of chi-blocking. Even benders had begun to fear them, the very thought of not being able to bend send chills down anyone's spine.

"I'm glad you're actually here for longer than a week this time," Suki said, leaning down and kissing Sokka's forehead.

"If it wasn't for Fire Lord Jerkbender, I would still be in the North Pole helping him open a trade route with Chief Arnook. I told him I needed some time, and he obliged. He said my father was filling in for me while I was here."

"It's still hard to see Zuko as one of us. You know? A good guy."

"He's okay in my book. He helped Katara find the man who took our mother. I have no problem with him," Sokka replied.

"What about Aang?" Suki prompted.

"What about Aang-… oh, right…" Sokka trailed off.

A silence fell over the couple. None of them liked talking about how Aang disappeared for two years after Katara and Zuko got married. None of them saw it as a bad thing, all of them knowing how Katara truly felt for the Fire Lord. It was inevitable. But then there was the issue that Aang saw him entitled to everything, being the Avatar. They knew he would have a hard time accepting Katara was not his forever girl anymore.

_"Hawky!"_

Sokka's loud yell made Suki jump up into a fighting stance. Sokka waved his hand, calming her down and pointing to the sky. Up there was the messenger hawk Sokka bought during his time in the Fire Nation. Even now, Sokka had a hard time training the hawk, as it always saw Momo as a late night snack. If it wasn't for Zuko and Iroh, Hawky would probably be off flying somewhere else.

The Water Tribesman jumped up, snatching the letter out of Hawky's talons before it rested on his shoulder.

"It's from Katara and Zuko!" He exclaimed, opening up the scroll.

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_ We apologize for not keeping in contact as much as we have hoped for. Zuko has had many issues come up, and I have had my own personal issues to deal with as well. With Uncle Iroh staying in the palace once more, we have more time to begin communicating with you once again. There has been a rising issue involving the Fire Nation and its colonies in the Earth Kingdom. As Zuko puts it, there have been a series of revolts, and one of the acting governors has been assassinated. They are unsure of what is the cause, but Zuko is afraid that the rebels will soon make their way towards the Fire Nation Capital soon._

_ The real reason for this letter is for Suki. One of Zuko's councilmen suggested that Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors act as mediators between the rebels and colonies. As Ty Lee has taught them chi-blocking, it would help snuff out any benders and put some sort of temporary pause on all of this violence. You wouldn't have to go immediately, we were actually hoping if you all could come back to the palace for a small reunion. We mean, of course, you, Sokka, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors._

_ We have sent other letters to Toph and Haru, along with Aang. We hope you all can make it. There are some other details we need to discuss._

_Regards, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara._

"It's still weird that she's Fire Lady now," Sokka spoke, rolling up the scroll.

"It's been four years already, Sokka. Get used to it. Now, you start on a reply, and I'll tell Ty Lee and the others to start getting ready."

* * *

"Toph! We got a letter from Katara and Zuko!"

The blind earthbender groaned in her sleep, her hair sticking up in all places as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She could feel her door sliding open, and already knew that the paper thin moustache was staring at her. Toph hated that thing, even though she couldn't see it. She could always feel it when they kissed. It made her feel goosebumps throughout her body.

"Let me see it," Toph said, extending her hand.

"Here you-… wait," Haru said, a frown on his face and a smirk on Toph's.

"Just read it to me, Moustache," Toph said, flicking her wrist and the dirt on her body fluffing off of her.

_Dear Toph and Haru,_

_ We apologize for not keeping in contact as much as we have hoped for. Zuko has had many issues come up, and I have had my own personal issues to deal with as well. With Uncle Iroh staying in the palace once more, we have more time to begin communicating with you once again. There has been a rising issue involving the Fire Nation and its colonies in the Earth Kingdom. As Zuko puts it, there have been a series of revolts, and one of the acting governors has been assassinated. They are unsure of what is the cause, but Zuko is afraid that the rebels will soon make their way towards the Fire Nation Capital soon._

_ Zuko and I have our fair of share of dealings with this, but we both agreed that we need help in finding out the source of the revolts. We were hoping if you two could come back to the Fire Nation and help provide some assurance for the Earth Kingdom citizens, as you both are the best earthbenders in the world. Zuko says you can even bring your championship belt if you want, Toph._

_ We have sent other letters to Suki and Sokka, along with Aang. We hope you can all make it. There are some other details we need to discuss._

_Regards, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara._

"So, Sparky and Sugar Queen need our help," Toph smirked her signature smirk.

"Looks like it," Haru replied, rolling up the scroll.

"I wonder how Twinkletoes is gonna feel about this," Toph mumbled.

"Aang will be fine. He's the Avatar, after all. Let him handle it the way he wants to handle it."

Before Toph could say anything, Haru leaned down and kissed the blind earthbender, chuckling as the blush seeped into Toph's cheek.

"Now get packed, my Blind Bandit. I'll write a reply and let them know we're coming," Haru said as he walked out of Toph's room.

* * *

Aang sat there atop Appa, holding the scroll down by his side. The years have been good on the young Avatar. He had grown into his body more, no longer lanky and loopy. He had a small build to go with him. He was still in the usual orange and yellow robes. Despite everyone else's protesting, Aang had went in search in maybe finding some airbenders in hiding. They were none, of course. But it fueled Aang even more. He would have to start repopulating his race soon. He was the last airbender, yet he didn't want to be alone anymore.

_Dear Aang,_

_ I know it's been years since we've talked. I know you haven't talked to anyone, my brother included. But this is something that we need you for. That I need you for. I know how you feel about Zuko, but I really need you to be the Avatar and put all your differences aside for this. I don't care if you harbor some anger for Zuko, you're the Avatar. You need to know that the world needs you, not just one Water Tribe girl._

_ There have been some revolts in the Fire Nation colonies. We are unsure of the cause, but we do need your help. Innocent people are dying. Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Haru and everyone else will be here._

_If you won't do it for the Fire Nation, do this for me._

_Regards, Fire Lady Katara._

Aang rolled the scroll back up, a flame shooting from his fingertips and sending the scroll into ashes. He walked back up to Appa's head, taking the reigns as he softly brushed Appa's fur, smiling as his sky bison groaned contently.

"I know buddy, I miss her too," Aang spoke up. "But we have to go now. Back to the Fire Nation."


	4. The Masked Demon

**A/N: Wow, I know it's not a lot, but thanks to the people who have followed me and made this one of your favorite stories. This is is my first fanfiction, and it keeps me going, knowing people actually like what I write :D**

* * *

There were whispers among the people. Looks of curiosity bounced from eye to eye. It was dark as night, yet everyone knew could see the nervousness brewing under everyone's tough exterior. The whispers spread like wildfire throughout the crowd.

_"What does he look like?"_

_ "They say he wears a mask to hide his scarred face."_

_ "I hear he's not even a bender."_

A row of torches are lit, surrounding everyone and silencing the whispers. There is a small wooden stage resting in front of the crowd. From the silence of the crowd, one would never even think that they were restless. They all watched as the sound of footsteps echoed in the darkness. Standing on the stage was a figure, dressed in an all-black robe. The wood creaked under the boots as the figure stood tall. The face was hidden by a hood, the flames of the torches reflecting off the mask that hid the face.

"My children," The figure spoke, confidence in every word. "I applaud you for another successful raid. The Fire Lord has noticed us, and we now have his attention. Now, we have the power. We have the means to complete our one goal. To destroy the Fire Nation and the tyrant that is Fire Lord Zuko!"

The figure began pacing, the crowd noticing the pair of swords that rested in the sheaths on the figure's back.

"The colonies are simply the starting point. We will show the Fire Lord that we are not just another small rebellion, as they call us. We are a militia. We are a voice. We are one force that will truly bring peace and balance to this world. The Fire Lord and Avatar have failed to bring peace. What we have is just a façade. A lie to make us all complacent. We are in no better shape than when Ozai attacked the Earth Kingdom."

The crowd began nodding in approval, some giving cheers and clapping to the dark figure's voice.

"We are not just a violent group. We stand for everyone out there that has been affected by the Fire Nation. Despite what they say that Fire Lord Zuko is a different person from Ozai and Azulon and Sozin, they are wrong. The blood of killers and rapist and pure evil run through his veins. He is no different. The only difference is the scar on his face. And now, we will bring balance to his face."

The crowd roared this time. Shouting their support to the masked figure.

_"Down with the Fire Lord!"_

_ "Fuck the Fire Nation!"_

"My children," The figure looked up, a smirk dancing behind the mask. "We go out tonight, and take another colony. Soon, we will strike the Fire Nation Capitol. For now, we gather our numbers. We gather a new fire that not even the Fire Lord can snuff!"

The figure pulled out one of the swords, thrusting it in the direction of the colony that rested a few miles away from where they were. The crowd roared, turning and running towards the village. The masked figure could only chuckle, sheathing the sword once before stepping off the wooden stage. Two men stood next to the figure as they walked casually behind the plunderers. Even from this distance, they could hear the faint screams of the night.

"My Lord, we have word that Fire Lord Zuko has called upon the Avatar and his friends to assist him in his fight against us," One of the men spoke.

"There is no need to fear, Koza. Our army will be ready before we reach the Fire Nation Capitol. The Fire Lord will wait for us. He won't put his Water Tribe whore in any danger," The masked figure snapped.

The screams became louder as they made their way closer to the colony. The sound of earth shaking and boulders smashing mixed with the low roar of fire and lightning. Bodies laid in pools of blood. The masked figure chuckled as men raped the women, bashed in the heads of every child, rounding up the men and dragging them to the middle of the colony. The huts were in flames now, lighting up the sky as the black smoke seeped into the sky.

Once the madness was over, a group of about forty men were brought to their knees. The masked figure stood before them, a wicked grin under the mask. They all watched as the figure circled the new crowd, the eyes behind the mask shifting from one person to another.

"I have one simple thing to say. Those who wish to join me against Fire Lord Zuko may life. Those who refuse will be put down immediately. Your choice."

No one moved.

"We will never turn our backs against Fire Lord Zuko. He gave us a new chance on life," One man yelled.

"And I took away that life," The masked figure yelled. "Kill them. But leave me him."

The masked figure grabbed the man who spoke, pulling him out of the blasts of fire. Skin boiled and burst as screams stained the darkness once again. Charred bodies writhed as the flames died down. There was nothing left. The man stared, horrorstruck by the actions that occurred before him. He turned back to the masked figure, dropping to his knees as he saw the hilts of the two swords.

"What is your name?"

"Please, have mercy," The man pleaded.

_"What is your name?"_ The figured growled.

"Geyto. Please, don't kill me!"

"Rise, coward. I will spare your life. But you must do something for me, first."

"Anything, please. Anything," The man blurted out through tears.

"You will deliver Fire Lord Zuko a message for me," The masked figure said.

The figure watched as the man bowed, his face in the dirt. The figured lowered the hood, revealing the full mask that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Look at me."

Geyto slowly lifted his face, the color leaving his face as fear crippled him. He wanted to move. He wanted to turn and run. But the mask kept him in a trance. He tried to say anything, but he couldn't move. His body was trembling was the mask lowered itself to his ear. Shivers ran down his spine as the words echoed into his ear. As he watched the mask pull away, the hood covered it once more, the masked figure chuckling.

"Go and tell Fire Lord Zuko what have I told you."

Geyto flinched slightly before jumping to his feet and taking off towards an ostrich-horse. The rebels watched as it ran off in the direction of the Docks.

"Koza," The masked figure spoke. "Send a scout after him. Once the message is delivered, have him killed."

"As you wish, my lord," Koza said with a bow.


	5. Reunions

"I just don't know what to do, Katara."

Zuko's voice seemed distant. He was troubled dearly by this situation. It made his very core, his inner fire, trembled when his Council read the new reports about Jun-Toa, the oldest of the Fire Nation colonies. He remembered the words that Bandon had reported to him. How the men were all slaughtered. The women were all raped. And the kids were slain like sheep-pigs.

"You'll figure this out, Zuko. I mean, you figured out how to win my heart," Katara said.

"I was thinking my capture of Aang at the North Pole would be a better example," Zuko replied with a smirk, trying to pull himself out of his funk.

Katara giggled, turning over in the bed and kissing Zuko softly on the lips. They were lying in the Fire Lord's chambers. Next to them was a small crib, baby Kysa giggling as she lightly gripped the rails for support. The proud parents turned to the baby, smiling as the golden eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Do you think she'll be a fire or water bender?" Katara asked.

"She'll be a powerful Fire Lord anyways. Fire Lord Kysa. I think she'll be the first female Fire Lord in the history of the Fire Nation," Zuko replied.

The thought of his daughter seeped into his mind. But then dark thoughts quickly followed. Would she even make it? Would the rebels truly make their way into the Capitol? Could he protect his family? A deep frown settled on his face, making no attempt to hide it. He knew Katara saw it, evident by the soft brush of her fingers over his scar. He didn't know why, but it soothed him. It brought him back down to reality.

"I know what you're thinking, Zuko. And she will be fine."

"I know."

Zuko rolled over, staring into Katara's aqua blue eyes. He leaned in, kissing her gently. Eyes closed, they both melted into the kiss. Zuko's hands roamed over his wife's body, bringing himself to lay gently on top of her, groaning as her breasts pressed into him. He smirked as Katara giggled, his tongue softly tracing the curve of her smile.

"Remember our wedding night?" Zuko prompted.

"How could I forget? You made my legs feel like mush for a whole week," Katara replied with a devilish smirk.

"I could do it again, if you want too."

Before she could say a word, there was a loud knock on the door. Zuko groaned, cursing under his breath as he rolled off of Katara. He grabbed his muddy red robe, draping it over him and tying it together as he walked towards the door. He opened it, seeing one of his servants there, bowing slightly.

"Forgive me, Fire Lord Zuko. But your guests have all arrived."

* * *

"I don't remember the palace being this huge."

Sokka rolled his eyes as Ty Lee flipped about the Common Area, her eyes observing the new paintings of Zuko and Katara. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Suki claimed something about it being cute, seeing the happy couple together. She knew how much Katara loved Zuko. Suki remembered the day when Katara told her, how freaked out she was that she had fallen for the banished Prince of the Fire Nation.

"It's not cute. It's creepy. I wouldn't want to see those two looking at me every time I walk in here," Sokka hollered.

_"Are you insulting the Fire Lady, Ambassador Sokka?"_

The trio jumped at the sound of a heavy voice. Standing at entrance of the Palace was Haru and Toph. Haru had grown into quite the Earth bender. He was muscular like The Boulder, but he had a slightly muscular building. His moustache still stood out, along with his point goatee. Sokka had mentioned something to Suki once about growing a moustache, only to be denied to sleep in bed for a week. Toph looked the same. She was slightly taller, her eyes still milky and still the same green and yellow robes. Typical Earth Kingdom couple.

"Yeah, that might not be the smartest thing to do, Snoozles. Especially with them watching you," Toph snickered.

"They're paintings. They're not watching me!"

_"I think she means the real versions, Sokka."_

Everyone turned in surprise, except Toph, as Zuko and Katara stood atop the stairs. Zuko was in his formal Fire Lord robes, the shoulder pads slightly protruding. Katara was wearing the same clothes she wore when hiding in the Fire Nation, only her midriff was covered. Both had top knots, their Fire Lord and Lady hairpieces gleaming in the fire provided by the torches.

"Hotpants! Katara!" Sokka yelled with excitement, earning a signature Zuko eye roll.

"Nice to see you too," Zuko replied.

The two walked down the stairs together. Katara was immediately swallowed by Sokka and his hug. Suki was next to hug Katara as Sokka and Zuko shook each other's forearms. Haru bowed, paying his respects. Ty Lee was jumping with joy as usual, smiling and running off about wanting to buy new clothes. Toph was last, punching Zuko in the arm.

"I see you haven't changed much," Zuko smirked.

"Got that right, Sparky," Toph snorted.

"Did guys all have a nice trip?" Katara asked.

"I hate the sea as much as I hate riding Appa," Toph replied.

"Wait," Zuko interrupted, doing a quick headcount. "Where's Aang?"

The group looked around, slightly puzzled that the Avatar was nowhere to be seen. Zuko grunted, annoyed by his servant. It wasn't really lying, but his servant had mentioned that _all _of the guests had arrived. He just shrugged it off.

"Never mind. We'll figure that our later," Zuko waved it off. "Suki, are the other Kyoshi Warriors here?"

"Yes. But I thought you said we weren't gonna leave yet," Suki said, obviously confused.

"Just making sure everyone will be able to attend the Royal Dinner, tonight. Preparations are being made as we speak. And yes, Sokka, I will have fire flakes for you."

"Good!" Sokka chuckled.

"So, Sparky, what was so urgent about these rebels that you needed us all here? And don't say that it was this dinner. I already know that's a lie," Toph asked.

"In due time, Toph. For now, let's just enjoy each other's company. I will explain everything once Aang arrives."

_"I'm here."_

They all looked up as Aang stood at the entrance of the Palace. Appa rested behind him, groaning loudly as Momo flew circles around his head. Aang had also gotten taller. His jaw had grown a bit more distinct. He had a small line of hair that went from ear to ear through his jaw. He was growing up. He was becoming more and more of a true Avatar.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes!"

"Aang," Zuko nodded his head at the airbender.

"Now that Aang is here," Sokka spoke up. "You can tell us all about what is going on."

"Of course," Zuko turned to a servant at the stairs. "Summon the Council."

* * *

"Councilman Bandon, please explain to the Avatar and the others what has been going on in the colonies."

Aang and the others listened intently as Bandon retold the reports. He spoke of the first village, Tun Lok, was torn down in a matter of days. He told them of the murdered governors. His voice faltered as he spoke of Jun-Toa. Suki flinched at the mentioned of the women being raped and children being shown no mercy. They all cringed as they told of the men being all burned alive.

"As of now," Bandon finished. "We have no leads on anything. We don't know who these rebels are, who is leading them, or what has caused all of this. With the Kyoshi Warriors, although I advise to wear no war paint, as you will be exposed, we can have some resistance against these monsters."

"Of course," Suki and Ty Lee said at the same time.

"Ambassador Sokka, despite your name and position, we require your expertise in strategy. We will require you to predict their movements, and help establish counter attacks. You will have unlimited access."

"Perfect," Sokka snickered.

"Lady Bei Fong and Master Haru, you will be brought in to bring a sense of calm. As these colonies lie in the Earth Kingdom, seeing Earth benders will provide some relief that they still have some support from where they live.

"Got it," Haru replied before Toph could muster a comeback.

"Avatar Aang, you will be a huge factor in this," Bandon turned to the airbender. "As the keeper of peace, we will need you to let the rebels know that you will not stand for this. You will go with Fire Lord Zuko to the colony of Shak-Tai, where you will hopefully put at an end to this."

"Whatever it takes to protect these people," Aang replied.

"Now that that is settled," Zuko said, standing up. "I say we must retreat for the rest of the day. The Royal Dinner is tonight, and it will be an event to remember. You may explore the palace as you wish, my friends. But when the sun sets, head to the Royal Hall for dinner."

"As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko," Bandon replied, the Council standing and bowing before walking out.

"I will see you all at the dinner. I have a Pai Sho game with Uncle Iroh soon."

Zuko turned to Katara, walking over and softly kissing her lips, earning a gag from Sokka. Aang huffed away, walking out the same door the Council left out. Zuko ignored it, planting a kiss on Katara's forehead.

"He'll be fine. Just let him relax for a bit," Zuko whispered.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Zuko turned and walked out towards the Royal Garden to a fun afternoon of Pai Sho, tea, and more wartime stories.


	6. The Royal Dinner

Sokka wasn't exaggerating when he said he could eat almost everything. The group watched, Suki with a sigh, Ty Lee and Haru with disgusted faces as Sokka stuffed his face with almost everything that he could get his hands on. People around noticed too, but they laughed at the Ambassador's behavior. Aang believed that Zuko had told them all to expect this from Sokka. And Sokka did not disappoint one bit.

"Gosh, Snoozles, slow down before you choke or something," Toph grumbled, taking a sip of Fire Nation wine.

Sokka mumbled something through a full mouth, though no one understood it. Suki just smiled lightly, shaking her head as she turned to the others.

"I have to put up with this every day," Suki snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka had finally managed to stop eating long enough to get some proper words out.

"Has anyone seen Zuko or Katara? I haven't seen them since the meeting with the Council earlier," Aang spoke up.

"Aang, they're Fire Lord and Lady. They have business to do all day. They'll probably be coming soon, and announce some fancy thing or something," Sokka said, stuffing a handful of fire flakes into his mouth.

"I suppose."

Aang, despite having grown up age wise, was still a child sometimes. It wasn't jealousy he felt towards Zuko, but more anger. He saw himself as the hero of the story. In every story the Monks had told him, the hero always got the damsel in distress. Not that Katara was a damsel in distress, but he felt like she belonged to him. But he knew that it wasn't so anymore. Katara had moved to the Fire Nation, married Zuko, and became the new Fire Lady.

"Now that you mention it," Toph said. "Gramps did mention something about Sparky making some sort of announcement at this dinner thing."

"Very observant," Haru teased Toph, kissing her on the hand.

Toph hated all this public display of affection. And Haru knew that. He would do these things to get a blush out of the tough earth bender. And everyone loved it. It was funny to see being girly sometimes, blushing stuff and attempting to be cute and flirty with Haru. It never worked, but that's why everyone found it funny. Especially Sokka.

"What do you think it is?" Ty Lee piped in.

A loud gong resonated through the hall, everyone silencing and looking up to the small balcony above them, where two torches were lit, providing the only light in the room now.

"We're about to find out."

* * *

"I'm nervous, Zuko."

The Fire Lord turned to Katara, frowning as she bowed her head, staring at the child in her hands. Uncle Iroh stood next to him, offering a smile to the water bender.

"Do not worry, Katara, everything will be fine," Iroh beamed.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the door opening cut him off. Councilmen Jee and Bandon were standing there, looking regal, yet disturbed.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"My Lord, we have a messenger from the village of Jun-Toa. He says the rebels have sent him," Jee said.

"Is he a rebel?" Zuko asked, his voice low and dark.

"No, he is a citizen."

"Then he can wait until this is over. We are not discussing political matters on such an occasion," Iroh raised his voice.

Zuko nodded, turning back to Katara as he wrapped his arms around her. He planted a small, soft kiss on her forehead, whispering her love to her as she softly moved down and kisses Kysa's forehead.

"Be yourself," Katara whispered.

"So you want me to shoot Aang with fire?" Zuko smirked.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

Everyone watched as Uncle Iroh stepped through the curtains, taking a deep breath before he raised his hands.

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko!"

The flames of the two torches erupted, the curtain drawing back and Zuko marching through with pride. _Be yourself_, Katara had told him moments before he walked out. His hair was in the top knot, the Fire Lord headpiece glowing in the flames. He wore the usual Fire Lord robes, but a blue trim streaked down the middle, honoring the union between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe.

"My fellow guests, I welcome you to the Fire Nation. I know some of you still have some problems being in this land, but I can assure you, I am not the same man. I am a better man. I stand for the right, and punish the wrong. For five years, I have been your Fire Lord. For five years, I have sought out to protect you. And I have done my very best. But, tonight is not about me, or what I have done. No, tonight is about family."

Aang's heart dropped. Sokka's eyes widened.

"My family has been known for violence and war and bloodshed. But not anymore. I stand for peace and love. And today, I present to you what the peace and love has brought us. I present, my wife, Fire Lady Katara, and the new Princess of the Fire Nation, Kysa."

Katara stepped through the curtains, holding the small baby in her arms. The crowd, mostly Fire Nation, erupted in cheers of delight. The Earth Kingdom representatives applauded their support. The Water Tribe members also cheered, amazed how their presence will be forever felt in the Fire Nation.

Sokka took a moment of realization before he stood up, and then sat back down. Suki placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with worry.

"Sokka, Katara is a big girl. She can handle this," She mumbled.

The warrior stayed quiet before he turned to his wife, a huge smiling pulling on his face.

_"I'm an uncle!"_

The sound of Suki's palm meeting her forehead echoed throughout the hall.

"The Fire Nation and Water Tribe are now unified forever. Fire and water run through my daughter's veins. We will have everlasting peace," Katara spoke to the crowd.

Aang tuned everything out. He knew it was over. Katara was no longer his, and there would be no chance she would ever be his again.

"Now, enjoy the festivities," Zuko said, a bright smile on his face.

Zuko and Katara made their way down the stairs to mingle with the masses. Zuko waved off Jee and Bandon, telling them they would have to wait until the night was over. Despite their scowls, Zuko ordered them to go have fun. The Fire Lord and Lady soon made their way over to Sokka and the others, who was now standing up with his arms outstretched."

"Can I hold my niece?" He asked.

Everyone laughed as Katara handed over Kysa to Sokka. He was mumbling jibberish and other stuff as he rocked her in his arms, smiling when the baby smiled and laughed when it laughed.

"Kysa, that's a nice name. How'd you come up with it?" Suki asked.

"It's my mother's name and Zuko's mother's named put together. Kya and Ursa," Katara said, a very proud mother.

"I'm very happy for you," Aang said.

"Thanks, Aang," Zuko replied.

Before anything else could be said, Jee and Bandon had reappeared behind Zuko. Not even needing to turn around at the sound of their voices, Zuko groaned.

"What is it, now?" He growled.

Jee leaned forward, whispering into the Fire Lord's ear.

"The messenger says he knows who the leader of the rebels are."

Zuko's eyes widened, turning away from everyone. The faces on Jee and Bandon's faces told him everything. With a nod, he turned to Katara, whispering about the matter. She nodded, muttering something about coming with him. Zuko started to argue, but Katara quickly silenced him with a finger on the lips. Zuko knew it was pointless to argue with her sometimes. But he knew it made her laugh when he tried.

"Sokka, could you watch Kysa for a while? Katara and I have some… _matters_ to attend to with the Council," Zuko stated.

"Yeah, sure," Sokka nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Aang spoke up.

"No," Zuko snapped. "If and when we need you, Jee will summon you."

Without another word, the two Councilmen turned and led the Fire Lord and Lady back to the Council Room, the future of the Fire Nation in their hands.


	7. Dark Revelations

Zuko sat across his dais, Katara sitting on his right and Iroh on his left. The usual wall of fire was lowered today, Zuko wanting to see the eyes of this man. His eyes shifted to Katara for a second, catching the reassuring smile on her face. He flashed a quick smile back to her before the door of the Council Room opened. Zuko watched as his Council filled into the room, taking their seats along the World Map. Jee and Bandon were the last ones in, leading the man to the center of the flattened map and forcing him to his knees.

"You better have something important to tell me, interrupting the Royal Dinner," Zuko snapped at the man.

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. I would never mean to intrude on your festivities," The man whimpered.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Geyto, last survivor of the Jun-Toa colony."

"My Council tells me you know the identity of the leader of the rebels," Zuko hissed.

"That is true. He is a demon, that man. A true, demon in the flesh," Geyto mumbled.

Zuko was growing more irate by the moment. Fists clenched, the wall of fire slowly began to grow. It only died as he felt Katara's soft hand over his fist. They stole a glance, but Zuko saw that everything would be alright. She had that look in her eye that seemed to stop his world from spinning out of control.

"And what is his name, Geyto?" Iroh was the one to speak up.

Geyto mumbled under his breath. The Council leaned closer, trying to hear the name whispered. Zuko narrowed his eyes, the rage coming back.

"Speak louder," Zuko ordered.

The poor man yelled out the name. It rung in the air, the Council looking at each other and speaking in hushed voices. Zuko's eyes widened, turning to stare at Katara, whose eyes were as wide as well. He could feel Iroh's stare into the back of his head. Zuko quickly regained his composure, standing up and walking down the dais, looking at every one of his Council.

"Summon the Avatar and his friends to my chambers," Zuko turned to Jee. "Find a maidservant and have her take Kysa to bed. And take Geyto out of my sight."

Geyto screamed for mercy, only to feel the hands of two guards around his shoulders. Zuko sighed, feeling Katara's fingers interlacing with his own. She gave them a squeeze before he walked out of the room, Iroh quickly walking behind them as the Council still whispered to themselves.

"It's impossible, right? I mean, he died over five years ago."

* * *

The maidservant had already taken Princess Kysa back to her room. Jee was leading Aang and the others towards Zuko's chambers. They had all noticed the shakiness of Jee's voice as he told them of the matters the Fire Lord needed to discuss with them.

"He didn't tell you anything else?" Sokka asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko told me to summon you to his chambers. He will discuss what was discussed in the Council Room," Jee replied.

"Sparky sure knows how to throw a party," Toph snickered.

Jee raised a brow at Toph's nickname for Zuko. He opened his mouth to speak on the matter, but stopped as they finally came across Zuko's chambers. He opened the door slowly, everyone seeing Zuko, Katara, and Iroh already sitting at the low table in the middle of the room. The Fire Lord looked up from their small conversation, flashing a small smile.

"Please, sit. Councilman Jee, please make sure my daughter is safe and protected," Zuko ordered.

"As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko."

Once Jee was out of the room and door closed, Aang was the first one to speak.

"How old is she? Your daughter, Kysa."

Sokka groaned, knowing this was Aang being the jealous young teenager that he still was. Toph shook her head while Suki rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time for that, Aang," Zuko snapped. "We have more important matters to discuss at this time."

"She's five months old," Katara snapped. "Now we can just forget about that subject."

Zuko raised his good brow at Katara before giving her a soft smile. He turned back to everyone else, clasping his hands together and rest his chin atop of his fists.

"There was a man from Jun-Toa that arrived here. He spoke of how the rebels terrorized his colony. And he also knows the identity of the leader of the rebels."

The Fire Lord paused, turning to stare at Aang. Zuko knew that Aang would probably realize everything. He knew Aang would quickly understand the inner struggle that was fighting inside Zuko. He sighed, closing his eyes as he struggled to find the right words.

"Nephew, it is wise to speak now, for inner struggles would only bring you more pain and suffering," Iroh said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"It's The Blue Spirit."

Everyone, except for Iroh and Katara, gasped. Toph and Haru just looked around, obviously confused. Suki was informed by Sokka already about the stories of The Blue Spirit, so she took was part of the surprised ones. Aang and Zuko shared a glance, the Avatar's brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. They had history, they did. Zuko had saved Aang disguised as The Blue Spirit all those years ago from the Fire Nation.

"You mean that masked freak who was wanted by the Fire Nation? And the one that followed us into the Ba Sing Se?" Sokka raised his voice.

"The very same," Zuko nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, timeout here. Someone tell me who this Blue Spirit guy is," Toph demanded, a hard fist meeting the table.

"The Blue Spirit was a legend in the Fire Nation. He was a demon from the Spirit World," Iroh spoke before Zuko could say anything. "It was believed that he was able to jump from the Spirit World to our world, and he would terrorize those who wronged others. They say he was a demon of justice, whose sole purpose was to punish the wicked."

"Wish he was there to help us take down Ozai," Sokka grumbled.

Zuko hid a smirk behind his hands. _You have no idea how close he was, Sokka._

"But I find it hard to believe," Iroh continued. "The Blue Spirit was last reported back in Ba Sing Se those years when you had your travels. No one has ever seen him since."

"Until now," Aang said, his voice hard and determined.

Zuko knew that tone in Aang's voice. He didn't blame him. But the thoughts still clouded his mind. He remembered letting the mask go at Lake Laogai. Something just wasn't right.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka prompted. "We know the leader, I say we go to Shak-Tai, and make sure his Blue Spirit doesn't strike again."

"I agree with Snoozles."

"No," Katara snapped. "We can't just go in, fire blazing. We need to stick to the original plan. Suki and Ty Lee will need to leave a little earlier, however. We need the Kyoshi Warriors there even more now with the new reports of the violence."

"My, my, Katara, spoken like a true Fire Lady," Zuko smirked at his wife.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zuko nodded back, turning towards Aang.

"I need to speak to you. Alone."

* * *

The room had cleared out now, Sokka and the others returning to the Royal Dinner while Katara was going to check on Kysa. Iroh wanted more tea. He always wanted tea. The door closed, leaving only the Avatar and the Fire Lord here. The two descendants and Roku and Sozin. Connected as one. Together again.

"I know what you're thinking," Zuko began.

"I always knew you were there in Ba Sing Se, even before we fought in the Crystal Catacombs. Once I heard The Blue Spirit was there, I knew it was only a matter of time," Aang explained.

"Yet you didn't tell them?"

"I had other matters to deal with," Aang replied. "But is it really The Blue Spirit?"

"I believe the man. But I had left that mask back at Lake Laogai. I don't know what happened after that."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Zuko growled.

"No, it's just… I'm the only one who knows that you are… or, were… The Blue Spirit. We can't just keep this between us."

Zuko sighed. He knew what Aang was talking about. He closed his eyes, shaking his head at the ignorance of the air bender.

"She knows already. I told her everything. She was just as surprised as I was when that man told us what he knew," Zuko mumbled.

"So what do we do now, Zuko?" Aang asked.

They stared at each other. The Avatar and the Fire Lord. Their paths would always cross. This was their destiny. Iroh knew this would happen with every new generation. Another sigh left Zuko's lips as he closed his eyes.

"We'll find out soon."


	8. The Smell of Blood

The days passed by with no new words about the rebels and their attacks. For safety measures, Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors all took off to the colony of Shak-Tai. Sokka had considered going with them, but Zuko advised against it. Most people knew who Sokka was, but the Kyoshi Warriors had the make-up, so no one had actually seen their true faces. And even if they had, they wouldn't know they were a Kyoshi Warrior. Sokka was also needed to begin working on defensive strategies and potential counter attacks.

Zuko had begun to decide what to do with Geyto. He knew that he had acted wrongly towards him, but he felt like he was stolen from the normalcy he had found. And feeling normal in any way during this state was a good thing. Zuko needed it. He knew that his life was centered around peace now. He no longer craved the rage and darkness that he had once had to live with.

"Fire Lord Zuko, the man from Jun-Toa is ready for you," The Guard broke Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Thank you."

The Fire Lord rose from his chambers, being followed by two Guards. They wore the same uniforms back when Ozai was Fire Lord, only the skull shaped mask was removed. The group went down to the Council Room, where the Council was already summoned. In the middle sat Geyto, who was engaged in a conversation with Uncle Iroh. Zuko shook his head with a small smile as he saw them holding cups of tea. Most likely Ginseng.

"Ah, Zuko, you've arrived," Iroh said as he noticed his nephew.

"Yes, just had some meditation before this. Let us begin," Zuko spoke to his Council.

He sat atop his dais, deciding not to raise the wall of fire. He wanted to show Geyto he was not a man of violence. A man of fear. But most importantly, he wanted to prove that he was not his father. It was only helped more when Katara marched through the room, the Council rising and greeting their Fire Lady.

"Welcome, Fire Lady Katara."

She bowed back, walking up the dais and sitting on Zuko's right. She gave him a smile before patting him on the knee so that he could begin.

"Geyto, I am sorry for the way I acted a few days ago. It was not your fault, but I had did not see any interruptions during the Royal Dinner," Zuko started, not wanting to reveal to Geyto that he had a daughter, part of him not trusting the man. "But rest assured, you have my sincerest apologies."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. I am honored by this," Geyto said with a bow.

_Honor._ Zuko smirked at the thought of it.

"The Council has met today to discuss the actions being taken to counter these rebels," Jee said as he stood up. "The Kyoshi Warriors have already been dispersed, so Shak-Tai will have some protection, as we believe this is the next colony they would like to target."

"Geyto," Iroh spoke. "Did The Blue Spirit tell you anything else besides his identity? Or was that he reveal to you?"

"Just his name, General Iroh. Nothing else. I would've remembered… I can never forget that face."

The image of the Blue Spirit flashed in Zuko's head. He closed his eyes, seeing the fangs and the dark black eyes mocking him. His body gave a shiver before he opened his eyes again.

"What do you believe is the rebels' purpose in these attacks towards myself?" Zuko asked.

"He spoke about taking away the life you-…"

Geyto's voice trailed off as his jaw hung open. Zuko looked up, seeing Geyto beginning to shake slightly. Zuko thought this was the grip of fear running over the man's body.

"What life, Geyto?"

Zuko, Iroh, and the Council all watched as Geyto's body began convulsing. His arm bent back over his head, dropping to his knees. A loud gasp echoed in the Council Room as Geyto's head slammed down against the World Map, a silent scream leaving his mouth as it hung open. His body writhed in pain, twitching and bending at unimaginable angles.

And as soon as it had started, it had ended. Geyto's body fell limp to the ground. His chest steadied, and the breathing had stopped.

"What was that?" Zuko yelled.

A Councilman jumped up and pressed his fingers against Geyto's neck.

"He's dead, my Fire Lord."

"Was that… blood bending?" Zuko asked, turning towards Katara.

"Yes it was. But it wasn't me," She added.

"I know, I know."

* * *

The hooded man chuckled softly to himself as he leaned back into his chair. His hand was still outstretched, squeezed into a tight fist. He inhaled, the smell of blood rushing through his system. He dropped his hand, letting out a good laugh as that same smell of blood died. He could feel the drum beat of the heart cease. And yet, even as his heart rate slowed, he missed the smell of blood. Sure, he had his own blood, but the smell of other people's blood running through his system made him flourish. And now this scent of blood would only be a memory.

Geyto was dead.

"Is it done?" A man in front of him spoke.

The hooded man nodded, lowering his good, revealing his tan skin. A large scar ran down his right cheek, the remains of a fire blast.

"It is done. Send notice to The Blue Spirit at once."

The other man nodded. "As you wish, Master Koza."

Koza flinched slightly at the mention of being called a master. He wasn't considered a Master since he fled the North Pole. And he didn't even get far. A fire bender found him and struck him down. And now, he knew that Fire Lord Zuko was the reason for his misery. That day five years ago at the Northern Water Tribe.

Master Koza of the Northern Water Tribe, former student of Master Pakku.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's dead?"

Aang's voice was loud, full of determination and leadership, and demanding. It was all the qualities of a great leader. The last of the air nomads. But was it the voice of the Avatar?

"I watched him die in front of me. It was the work of a blood bender, and a very powerful one. My Guards haven't found any, and Katara was by my side the whole time," Zuko explained.

They all sat in the Family Dining Hall, Zuko at the head of the table with Katara on his right with Kysa in her arms and Iroh on his left. The last of the Royal Family. The last rulers of the Fire Nation.

"But that means they have a water bender on their side," Sokka said.

"This water bender may be the only one they have. Along with earth benders, fire benders, and others who oppose my rule. As far as I know, they are all being led by a non-bender," Zuko said, turning towards Sokka.

"I'm sure this water bender is no Master like Sifu Katara is," Aang said, smiling.

Toph shook her head. Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko shot Aang a glare before turning away and looking at Katara, who just nodded and returned to feeding Kysa.

"This certainly changes things," Haru said, stroking his moustache.

"It means we have to move quicker. I don't want any people to endure what Geyto had to go through. I rather die in battle than have my life taken away like that," Katara spoke up, looking away from her daughter to engage in the conversation.

"I don't doubt that at all, Katara," Zuko snickered, his hand resting atop Katara's. "I'm afraid our stay here in the Fire Nation will have to be cut short. Toph and Haru need to join up with Suki and the others at Shak-Tai. If they have a blood bender, they may have other special benders there as well."

"Yeah, right, Sparky. I'm the only metal bender in history," Toph chortled.

"Toph, we just learned they have a blood bender in their numbers. We need to expect everything now," Zuko replied.

"I will join you on this trip," Iroh spoke up. "You are dealing with something unknown. We do not know how The Blue Spirit awoke, or how it's controlling these benders."

"Agreed," Zuko nodded. "I suppose Jee or Bandon can run the Fire Nation in my absence. And I will have constant guard over Kysa."

Katara nodded, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, Team Avatar is back!" Sokka jumped up, thrusting his boomerang into the air.

"This is going to be the longest sky-bison ride, ever," Toph groaned.


	9. The Demon Strikes

Shak-Tai was one of the average colonies. It housed residents of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and even nomads. It was mostly a colony meant for trade and selling. These people were once happy. They had been founded by the older members of the Order of the White Lotus, Bumi being the head of it. They saw peace in everything that came through this colony. That's why when The Blue Spirit and the rebels came into town, Shak-Tai was taken aback by the sheer rage that licked off every word the masked demon spoke.

And that's why when the Kyoshi Warriors had arrived in Shak-Tai, they were unsure. If Suki hadn't told them of who they were and that Fire Lord Zuko had sent them, they weren't sure if they would've allowed the warriors to stay inside the colony.

"Suki, do you think it was a good idea to tell these people who we are?"

Suki looked up from her chair, seeing Ty Lee lying down across from her. She gave a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wish we hadn't, but we needed to so these people could trust us," Suki replied.

"It'd be easier if we knew who were the rebels and who wasn't," Ty Lee whined.

Suki just shrugged again, making herself stand up and stare out the window out into the colony. A group of three Kyoshi Warriors had gone out and did reconnaissance on the colony. They needed to know what the terrain was, how they could use it to their advantage if it was needed. Suki didn't want to fight. As much as the warrior blood ran through her veins, the thought of violence had scared her. She knew it was because of the rebels and the way they raped the woman. Would see be next to fall to their bloody hands?

"Suki? _Suki!"_

The lead Kyoshi Warrior turned to see a very flustered Ty Lee in her face.

"What is it?" Suki snapped.

"I said Nabie and the others are back," Ty Lee mumbled, obviously seeing how distraught Suki was moments ago.

Suki nodded, walking past Ty Lee outside to see the trio she had sent out earlier. Nabie was the lead scout. She was a tall girl, jet black hair that was straight as the blade of a sword when it wasn't tied up. She reminded Suki of Mai, just not as evil as she once was.

"Did you guys find anything?" Suki asked.

"Yes. There's a brothel around the center of the colony many people have reported seeing the rebels around," Nabie asked, her voice as monotonous as Mai's.

"Any word on The Blue Spirit?"

"Nothing so far. This brothel is the only lead that we have to go on," Nabie said with a determined nod.

"Then we have to move out. It's been two weeks already and we haven't found anything," Suki ordered before turning to Ty Lee. "Tell the others to get ready, we're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

The brothel was a place full of sin. The women were topless, breasts galore. Men cursed and groped at the women, laughing as they turned away, slapping their hands away. They knew not to argue. These men didn't belong to any social class. They were below the law. The scum that you picked off the bottom of your boot. They were the darkness that lurked in every part of the city. They were the ones that society had forgotten.

The ones the Fire Lord had forgotten.

These rebels were of another order. Something different entirely. They made the very earth shake with their marches. And they were all led by a mad man with a mask. He was the voice. He was the reason. He was everything to these rebels. A mask that stood for everything. A mask that struck fear into those who opposed them. A mask that once brought fear into the Fire Nation itself.

The Blue Spirit.

This brothel was the one place he knew he could find any scum to join his cause. This demon would twist his words and spread the smallest of viruses inside of people. He corrupted them. He brought out the very darkness of people, just like he had brought out the darkness out of Zuko. That was his favorite pet. His most prized possession.

And oh, how he missed his pet.

Even now as the smirk danced behind the mask, The Blue Spirit was a different monster entirely. He wasn't standing against the corrupt. He was tearing them down limb by limb.

"Is the plan set?" The Blue Spirit spoke with elegance and spite.

The man in front of him, dressed in a dark green tunic with brown pants and a brown cloak, nodded. He was most likely an earth bender caught in this revolt.

"The information was sent to the Kyoshi Warriors as you instructed, Blue Spirit. They should be here soon."

"Good, General Hato. With this set and Lieutenant Koza taking care of the trash from Jun-Toa, we'll have our glory soon," The Blue Spirit hissed. "Go and tell Jinto to ready himself."

Hato nodded, rising from his seat and walking out the back of the brothel. The Blue Spirit rose, laughing to himself under the mask as he turned to his loyal followers before him.

"It is time, my children."

* * *

"Is that it?"

Nabie nodded at Ty Lee's question, her eyes focused on the brothel that stood a few feet before them.

"So what's the plan? We go in and break some heads for answers?" Nabie asked, turning to Suki.

"That sounds like something Sokka would say," Suki said with a smile. "But, no. We need to just wait and see until we find something worth investigating."

"Like that?"

The Kyoshi Warriors looked up. Standing at the top of the brothel was evil incarnate.

The Blue Spirit. He stood, hands clasped behind his back and the hilts of his swords gleaming softly in the sunlight. He wore all black, two gold cuffs around his biceps. The mask smiled it's evil smile. A smirk danced behind the mask as the men started walking out of the brothel. A mix of benders and non-benders now stood before the Kyoshi Warriors.

"My children," The Blue Spirit roared. "I present you, the Kyoshi Warriors. This is what the Fire Lord sends to us. He thinks we are not worthy of his presence, or even the presence of the Avatar. He sends these girls to fight for him. Now, what does that say about the great and noble Fire Lord?"

"You're evil," Suki snapped. "Pure evil. And I hope to the Spirits that I'm able to put a knife in your throat."

"Such a whore mouth on a pretty face," The masked demon chuckled. "Kill them all."

War had broken out before anyone in Shak-Tai knew what was happening. The rebels ran at the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki braced herself, wishing that she had her fans. As the two sides met, it was Ty Lee to make the first move. Her knuckles shot out, hitting several rebels in the right pressure points. If she hit benders, she watched as they tried to bend without success. If they weren't benders, she watched as they flopped around helplessly.

Nabie was the next to distinguish herself. She was highly skilled in hand to hand combat. She caught a fist in her hand, kicking out the feet of a skinny man before she slammed her elbow into the face of the man. The result was a broken nose. She flipped and twirled around the rebels, dodging fire blasts and wads of earth being launched at her.

Suki flipped her way through the masses. With another Kyoshi Warrior at her side, Suki punched and kicked and dodged and dived and fought like her life depended on it. Hell, it did. But this was no Boiling Rock or Azula. These men and women she fought now seemed angry. And being fueled by anger was the deadliest. The anger would drive these rebels to unknown limits if the time called for it.

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors pinned another man to the ground, her grip on his neck tightening until she heard the snapping of the trachea. She rose to her feet, surprised to see a knee coming straight to her mouth. Her nose cracked, blood immediately flowing from her nostrils as she stumbled back. She looked up, seeing that blue mask standing in front of her, the swords drawn and glinting in the sun.

"I wonder how Ambassador Sokka will feel once he knows that I've beaten his wife," The Blue Spirit hissed. "I'll make sure to tell him what really gets you going."

Suki watched as The Blue Spirit lunged at her. She quickly back-flipped out of the way of the slash of the sword. With no fans, Suki felt defenseless. She couldn't fight back. All she could do was evade the swift movements of The Blue Spirit. He fought with dual dao swords, his movements rivaling those of Fire Lord Zuko. Suki cringed as she felt the tip of the blade slide against her stomach. Falling to her knees, she pressed her hand to her stomach, seeing the fine line of blood on her hand.

"The Fire Lord was foolish to send you after me."

Before Suki could do anything, she felt the side of her opponent's boot against her face. She hit the ground hard, her eyes wide as she observed everything around her. Ty Lee was pinned by three men, her arms flailing as she tried to chi-block them. Nabie had been tripped up, a large stone hitting her in the chest and knocking her back towards Suki.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. She was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. The leader of Kyoshi Islands. With a war cry, Suki forced herself back to her feet, her breathing heavy as The Blue Spirit backed away, a smirk hiding under the mask.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," He snapped, turning his head and running away from the brothel. "Now, Jinto!"

Suki's eyes widened as a hooded man stepped out of the brothel. A red hood draped his face. Her eyes scanned down, finally noticing the large barrels that had rested off to the side of their battlefield. The realization only worsened as she watched the flame leave the man's hand.

_Blasting jelly._

_ "Run!"_

The moment the flame hit the first barrel, Suki's voice had barely reached Ty Lee and the others. The explosion seemed to last forever. Large pieces of wood scattered everywhere. Splinters shot out in every direction. The shockwave hit Suki throughout her body, sending her flying back. The heat of the flames nipped at her flesh as she hit the ground. Ty Lee landed next to her, her pink clothes singed. And as her eyes closed, she could hear the last screams of Nabie.


	10. Needed Comfort

The wind rustled through Zuko's shaggy hair as he leaned back into Appa's saddle. This was just like the old times. His eyes shifted from everyone atop the giant sky-bison. Aang sat on Appa's head, controlling the reins. Toph was leaning over the edge, her arms hanging over the saddle as she stared into Appa's fur, not knowing what she was looking at. Haru sat next to her, arms crossed over his chest and looking down at his lap. Sokka was sitting at the front of the saddle, sharpening his new sword with his boomerang. During the last five years, Sokka had gone back to Master Piandao and molded a new sword. It wasn't his space sword, but it was a true extension of himself. Iroh was sleeping, causing Zuko to roll his eyes. And Katara was nuzzled against him, her eyes closed and sound asleep.

Being with Katara had always made him wonder how different things would've been if he had joined her and the others back in Ba Sing Se. Would their life had taken a different turn? Would the war had ended sooner? It was a moment of regret that forever tainted his past. Even though he ended up with Katara as his wife and Fire Lady, he sometimes wished he could go back and turn against his sister. Such a horrible life he had amassed.

"Something wrong, Sparky?" Toph's voice broke him out his brood.

Zuko looked up, seeing Toph and Sokka both staring at him. The Fire Lord shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, letting a sigh leave his lips.

"Lying," Toph said in a sing-song voice.

He rolled his eyes, scooting away and resting Katara's head softly on the saddle. Zuko smiled at her figure, seeing her back in her usual blue Water Tribe clothing. All of them had gone back to their old clothing. It was just like looking into the past. Zuko slid over to Toph and Haru, seeing Sokka also sliding over. Aang looked once over his shoulder, shrugging and turning back to stare out into the horizon.

"I'm just trying to figure out how and why The Blue Spirit is doing all of this. I mean, he punishes the wicked as the legend says. What have I done?" Zuko asked.

Toph shot him a look, but said nothing of it. Zuko was glad she didn't. He knew she knew he was lying about The Blue Spirit. But he didn't need Sokka to know he once donned the mask, even if he had saved Aang a few times.

"Oh, I don't know. You tore down my wall, chased us around the world looking for Aang, tore down my wall, sent pirates after us, sent Combustion Man after us, burned Toph's feet, tore down my wall," Sokka snickered.

"You really liked that wall, huh?" Zuko smirked.

"What wall… never mind," Toph said with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, Zuko. Whatever this masked freak is doing, we'll stop them. We're Team Avatar, reloaded with a new earth bender, your uncle and even the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka said with a bright smile on his face.

Zuko nodded, his eyes peaking up to see Aang was looking back at them. He was smiling, his face full of confidence.

"Yeah, Zuko. We'll save Shak-Tai and bring pack peace," Aang said.

"Speaking of Shak-Tai, we should be there soon," Zuko said, leaning over the saddle and looking down.

_"Oh, no."_

Sokka and Aang looked over at what Zuko was looking at. They saw what they assumed was Shak-Tai. In the middle of it, small fires marred the buildings. Zuko gritted his teeth, turning towards the Avatar.

"Land, now!"

Aang took the reins, telling Appa to land. Zuko went around waking up Iroh and Katara, telling her that they would need her healing abilities. Even before Appa landed, Zuko jumped off and brought his fist down, snuffing out the fires he saw the people were struggling to put out. They all recognized him as the Fire Lord, yelling their thanks and thanking the Spirits for his arrival. Appa landed behind him, everyone else jumping off.

"What happened here?" Zuko demanded. "Where at the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," A man came up to him, bowing. "There was an explosion. The women you speak of were taken to the Infirmary. It's just a couple blocks down the road."

Zuko turned back to everyone. "Toph, Aang, Uncle, stay here and help people who need it. Sokka, Katara, follow me to the Infirmary."

The group separated, Zuko leading the Water Tribe brother and sister to the Infirmary. They came up to it, Sokka realizing the situation and pushing his way through Zuko inside.

_"Suki!"_

The Kyoshi Warrior leader was lying in a bed. The ends of her brown hair were singed along with her clothes. A bandage covered her stomach and arm. She had other small burns along her face as she weakly turned her face towards Sokka, grimacing slightly as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sokka."

The Water Tribe warrior was quickly at her side, his hands hovering over her body as he fought back tears. He clenched his fists, pressing his head against the bed. The sobs racked his body as Suki ran a soft hand through his hair, shushing him and telling him to calm down.

Zuko looked around, slightly horrified by the destruction around him. The Kyoshi Warriors, the elite female warriors on the edge of the Earth Kingdom, were now broken and beaten. His golden eyes scanned the rest of the warriors, his eyes resting on the recognizable pink outfit and long braid.

"Ty Lee," Zuko said, walking over to her.

The usual bubbly acrobat turned over, her eyes deprived of life as cuts and burns marred her face. She, just like Suki, forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys," She muttered.

"Ty Lee, what happened here?" Zuko asked.

Zuko felt Katara brush up against him, his hand reaching out and squeezing her hand gently. The group watched as Ty Lee forced herself to sit up, cringing slightly and grabbing at her ribs slightly.

"We were attacked by The Blue Spirit," Ty Lee stated. "He set up blasting jelly barrels around us, threw a fire bender at us and set them off. He escaped, but no innocent people were killed." The last of her words carrying some pride.

"That's good," Katara said, walking towards her. "Now lay back, and let me try and heal what I can. It won't be the best, but I can try."

"Thank you."

Zuko's eyes scanned the rest of Kyoshi Warriors. He saw their faces. So broken. So beat. This wasn't the same group of warriors he encountered all those years ago when he was chasing Aang around the world. No, this one had seen the very face of darkness itself. They were beyond healing. No matter what Katara did. The physical wounds would be erased, but the mental wounds would be forever. Fists clenched, he turned and stomped outside, ignoring the looks from other people. He punched the air, fire balls leaving his knuckles as he screamed into the world. _Why was this so hard?_

"I know these are dark times, Fire Lord Zuko. But we must stand tall and not let the enemy break us down."

The sound of his uncle's voice made him stop. He looked over his shoulder, staring over at Iroh. Katara walked out next, knowing all too well that Zuko was hurting. They had their dark times when they had first gotten married. The nightmares of Azula striking her with lighting, and the thoughts of Ozai escaping. And then the thought of him turning into his father after Kysa was born. Zuko and Katara's eyes met, and he knew that she knew what was happening inside the dark head of us.

He said nothing as she walked over, wrapping her arms around him. He squeezed her into his body, letting the tears fall. These weren't even his citizens, but he felt helpless. The idea that he was putting more people at risk scared him. He heard Katara shushing him and trailing kisses over his face. It brought a small smile quickly before she cupped his face, staring into his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Zuko," Katara said. "But we will win this. We beat Ozai, the Phoenix King. A little man in a mask isn't going to stop us."

"I know, I know. But too many people have gotten hurt already," Zuko replied.

"Casualties of war will always happen, nephew," Iroh spoke up. "But we must learn to fight for them, not mourn them."

Zuko nodded, keeping his golden eyes locked on Katara's blue eyes. He leaned down, kissing her lips softly before kissing her forehead.

"I love you," He said. "But you're needed in there."

"I love you too," She smiled. "And I know."

They kissed once more before she turned back and walked inside the house. Aang came out, holding his staff as he walked over to the two fire benders.

"What do we do now, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"We find The Blue Spirit," Zuko snapped, looking from Iroh to Aang. "And we kill him."

Aang opened his mouth to protest, but Zuko raised his hand, silencing the Avatar. The Fire Lord closed his eyes, walking past Aang and Iroh back inside the Infirmary. He stopped shortly, looking over his shoulder and staring daggers at the young air bender.

"And if you won't kill him this time, Aang… I will."


	11. The Dragon's Roar, Part 1

"Sokka, please tell me you have something we can go on."

Zuko's voice was tough, bitter, almost like the voice of his past. The group had been sticking around the Infirmary since arriving in Shak-Tai. Even with Katara's healing and the nurses constantly telling him Suki would be fine, Sokka had been glued to her bedside. The internal injuries would have to heal on their own, but the ones on the outside were healed almost properly, the same for the rest of Kyoshi Warriors. If you didn't know, you couldn't tell that they were ever hurt before.

"Well, Aang said he heard some people talking about meeting at a brothel near the outside of the colony. I guess we can go with that," Sokka said, leaning back into Appa's leg.

"That isn't good enough. We need to be sure that they are rebels and not just people wanting to get a good fucking drink," Zuko snapped.

"Well, what do you want us to then, jerk bender? We have no idea where these rebels are, and we can't just go fighting blind," Sokka yelled, turning his head towards Toph. "No offense, Toph."

"None taken, Snoozles."

Zuko groaned, running a hand over his face as he turned to Katara, silently pleading for her to help him somehow.

"We should split up," Katara said, looking away from Zuko to the rest of the group. "We can cover more ground that way. Toph and Haru can go together. Sokka, you'll go with Aang. And I'll go with Zuko."

"Uncle, what about you?" Zuko asked, looking up at his uncle who sat in the saddle.

"Oh, no. I think I'll stay here and stand guard over Lady Suki and Ty Lee. Their defenseless, and we don't want the rebels getting after them," Iroh said, smiling at Sokka.

"Thank you," Sokka said with a nod.

With the rest of group agreeing, they were off on their way. Toph and Haru went off to ask everyone if they knew anything about the rebels, Toph being the human lie detector. Aang and Sokka would take Appa and scour the city from the skies. Zuko and Katara would go back to the brothel where the Kyoshi Warriors were attacked and see if they could find anything.

"Do you really think they'll tell us anything, Zuko?" Katara asked, looking up at Zuko. "I mean, if they support these monsters, won't they just ignore you?"

Zuko shrugged, adjusting his dual dao swords on his back.

"It's gonna be hard for both of us. Everyone knows who you are too," Zuko said as they kept walking.

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"There's always your blood bending," Zuko asked, hesitating a bit as his golden eyes met her blue eyes, seeing the fear in them.

"No, I can't. Not again, not ever again," Katara said.

Zuko saw the look of anger and sorrow cross in his wife's eyes. He grabbed her hand, stopping and kissing the top of her head softly. He didn't have to say anything. He knew his message was clear. He only saw blood bending as his way of getting some information about from people. It was their country at stake. He regretted it though, never wanting to see Katara go into that dark state all those years ago. He shuddered at the memory.

They kept on walking, hand in hand as Zuko's eyes scanned the surroundings. He saw the scorched buildings where they had landed. The brothel was just in front of him. He nodded his head as Katara asked him if that was it. He released her hand, walking in front of her as he raised his hood over his head, hiding the burning look in his eyes as he pushed the door open.

He wasn't expecting what he saw before him. The brothel was empty, save for a couple topless servants and a group of men in the middle of the brothel. Face hidden by the hood, Zuko marched in slowly, the men's eyes never leaving him. If it wasn't for his scarred ear slightly protruding from the hood, Zuko was sure he would've gone unnoticed.

_"It's the Fire Lord!"_

Zuko unsheathed his swords in a flash, walking backwards outside, pushing Katara out with him, who had her own stream of water already circling her.

"On three, freeze them," Zuko shouted.

The men came charging out of the brothel. Zuko yelled at his wife, watching as the stream of water slithered towards the men, breaking off into small streams and pressing each man against the walls, instantly freezing. The Fire Lord lowered his hood, sheathing his swords and walking towards one of the men.

"Where is The Blue Spirit?" Zuko roared.

"Go fuck yourself," The man hissed.

Zuko growled, raising a fist to the man's face, a small flicker of fire emitting from his knuckles. The man flinched slightly before turning his face back to the stone nature it was. Zuko, however, caught the slight fear, smirking to himself.

"Tell me where The Blue Spirit is," Zuko snapped. "And maybe I'll consider to spare your life."

Zuko's own voice scared himself. It reminded him too much of Ozai. He shook it away, narrowing his eyes at the man who still said nothing. Zuko grew frustrated, turning away and shooting the ball of fire out into the sky.

_"My, my, such anger in you."_

Everyone looked up at the roof of the brothel. He stood there, all in black with the blue mask glinting in the moonlight. The Blue Spirit. Zuko stood his ground as he jumped down, landing a few feet away from Katara. Zuko instinctively shuffling over in front of his wife, slowly pulling out his own swords.

"Oh? You do the honorable thing of fighting a non-bender with swords. You really do know a lot about honor," The Blue Spirit snickered.

"Yeah, you could say that," Zuko hissed.

The Blue Spirit smirked under the mask, also pulling out his own dual dao swords. Twisting the blades in his hands, he slowly began circling the Fire Lord and Lady. Zuko kept his eyes locked on the masked demon, standing in an attack stance. Katara also stood ready, her water octopus now surrounding her body.

"I always used to think what kind of man you would grow up to be, Zuko," The Blue Spirit said. "You always spoke of honor, yet you were the one banished. Where's the honor in that?"

"Things have changed. You obviously know nothing about that."

"Oh, Zuko. You really have changed. But I have changed to, you know. I'm not the only that had fun in Ba Sing Se. After all, you left me at the bottom of Lake Laogai."

"I moved on from what I was becoming," Zuko yelled, gripping his swords tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," The Blue Spirit shouted, stopping his circle. "I am everything that you could've and would've become if you kept going down that dark path. I am what you were truly destined to be. I am the monster in the bottom of your soul that longed to get out. And I did."

Zuko gritted his teeth, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Katara, stay out of this. Make sure those men stay frozen. I'll handle this myself."

Before Katara could offer her protest, Zuko charged at The Blue Spirit. Steel crashed against steel as they matched each other's moves. Zuko yelled with every swing, fighting with anger and rage as he once had years ago. Zuko spun, The Blue Spirit spun. One dodged, the other attacked. They were mirroring each other. It was beautiful dance that even amazed Katara, who only watched with wide eyes.

"You haven't been training, have you?" The Blue Spirit drawled.

Zuko said nothing, only swung down with force. It was true. Ever since he became Fire Lord, he never had time to keep his sword skills up to par. He was slipping, fighting with brute force rather than technique. He was breathing hard already why the masked demon only laughed.

"We could have been great together. You still would've been Fire Lord. But imagine what we could have done together?"

"I thought you wanted me dead," Zuko spat.

"Oh, I do. But how could I forget what we had together, Zuko? All those times running around the Fire Nation, pissing off dear old dad? How is the old man, anyways?"

Zuko let out a roar, thrusting his swords at The Blue Spirit. The demon side stepped, linking his arm with Zuko's and pulling him to the ground. Zuko rolled quickly, only to feel the sensation of a boot into his chest, feeling his ribs cracking. He groaned, forcing himself back up as he twirled the blades in his hands. With a smirk, he let a stream of fire edge his blades.

"Now we're talking," The Blue Spirit snickered.

"Katara, go get Iroh. Tell him what we found, and find a way to get the others here," Zuko yelled at his wife.

Katara just nodded, turning off and running back the way they had originally came.

As Zuko made sure Katara was out of harm's way, he pressed his two blades together, forming the broad sword once again. He swung down, a large wave of fire streaking at The Blue Spirit. The masked demon rolled out of the way, running full speed at Zuko. The Fire Lord separated his blades, his fire blades meeting The Blue Spirits.

"How does it feel, Zuko? To know that you will lose everything that you worked so hard to gain," The Blue Spirit smirked.

"Fuck you," Zuko roared.

Zuko's rage was his only mistake. As he lunged forward, he was met by the butt of the sword. The flames on his sword died as he reeled back. His grip on the swords weakened as felt his feet being swept out from under him. He hit the ground, his swords rattling on the ground. Zuko barely rolled out of the way of a downward swing, only to receiver another boot into his chest. It hit the same spot as earlier, and he could feel his ribs breaking. He screamed in pain as he rolled along the dirt floor.

"Down goes the Fire Lord."

Back on his feet, Zuko looked up in time to see a foot coming to the side of his face. He staggered backwards, spitting blood as he formed two fire balls in his hands. He twirled around, the flames extending into whips. As he came forward once again, he drove straight into the tip of The Blue Spirit's swords. It went straight through his shoulder. The flames died as Zuko screamed out in pain.

"I win," The Blue Spirit chuckled.

Slowly, The Blue Spirit pulled the sword out of Zuko's shoulder. The Fire Lord dropped to the floor, gripping his shoulder as he fell to his side. The Blue Spirit stood over him, an evil smirk dancing under the mask. Zuko looked up, seeing the swords high above his heads. He closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

_"Zuko!"_

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He saw the bright lightning strike just a few feet away from him. The Blue Spirit was thrown back by the force of the explosion, landing a few feet away from Zuko. The golden eyed fire bender looked up, seeing Iroh and Katara running towards him. Iroh stood in front of him as Katara lifted him up into her arms, cursing and already trying to find what wound to heal first.

"Uncle…" Zuko muttered before his eyes closed again.

"Heal him, Lady Katara. This will be my fight now," Iroh snapped.

The Blue Spirit rose, shaking away the pain as he picked up his swords from the ground, growling lowly as he pointed the point at Iroh.

"Once I'm done with you old man, I'll finish what I started."

Iroh breathed in, his hands twirling around his body as the lightning cackled and danced around him. And he stepped forward, the lightning shooting from his fingers as the new battle began.


	12. The Dragon's Roar, Part 2

Katara watched in horror as Iroh and The Blue Spirit danced their dance of death. The Blue Spirit would swing down hard, Iroh dodging to his right and shooting a fire ball at the masked warrior, only to see him twirl out of the way. This was a stalemate, each fighter digging into their heels and pushing each other back. Iroh calmed his breathing down, needing to control his fire and lightning to ensure he could stall long enough for everyone to come. He knew he couldn't win. This new Blue Spirit was agile, young and swift. It was something different from Zuko's version of The Blue Spirit.

"I'll give you one thing, old man, you're a better fighter than the Fire Lord," The Blue Spirit snickered.

"Skills are not what determine how a good a fighter is. It is one's heart that determines it," Iroh shot back.

Iroh squatted at the knees, his hands circling his body. The sky seemed to rumble as the lightning began to cackle and flash around Iroh's body. Katara's eyes widened as Iroh took a step forward, shooting his finger out and the lightning shooting off his fingers straight at The Blue Spirit.

_He's going to kill him, _Katara thought to herself.

Under the mask, The Blue Spirit smirked. He twirled the swords in his hands, thrusting one out to meet the lightning. It traveled up the sword, the masked demon groaning in pain as he forced it through his stomach, turning his other hand and shooting the lightning back out towards the sky.

"Impossible," Iroh whispered.

The Blue Spirit calmed his breathing, his swords cackling with the residual energy left from the lightning. He turned to Iroh, chuckling deeply under the mask.

"I had a fire bender teach me how to redirect lightning. I had to be sure I could stay on match with the great Dragon of the West."

"Hmm, I see."

Katara had turned away when the lightning exploded from Iroh towards The Blue Spirit. As she looked up from working on the stab wound on Zuko, she saw the masked figure still standing, chuckling. She stared in terror, her body trembling slightly. He had redirected the lightning. She had always thought only fire benders could redirect lightning.

"You are a wise one, Blue Spirit," Iroh stated. "You are well prepared. But as I said before, you do not have the heart to be a great warrior."

"The heart is the one thing that I will rip from your chest," The Blue Spirit snapped.

He charged at the former General, swords twirling. Iroh created his fire whips, swinging them across his body. The Blue Spirit weaved his way through the flames, his swords swiping at the orange fire before it reached his body. Iroh's whips were the only thing keeping the two at a distance. But the old man was getting tired. He prayed to Agni that the others would arrive.

And right on cue, Appa's groan echoed through the skies.

The sky bison landed behind Katara and Zuko. Toph flung down first, her fist slamming into the ground as an earth wave shot out towards the fights. Iroh jumped in time, The Blue Spirit losing his footing slightly as he dropped to his knees. Sokka jumped off next with Haru, Aang the last, his glider leading him to stand next to Iroh.

"Let's take him out," Sokka yelled.

"No!" Iroh snapped, turning back to everyone else. "You need to get Zuko and Katara out of here. I will handle The Blue Spirit."

Aang turned to the old fire bender, mouth agape. "No, we're going to stand and fight."

"Avatar Aang, this is not your fight. Now go," Iroh roared, turning back to face The Blue Spirit, hands raised.

"Come on Twinkletoes, let Gramps do his thing," Toph hollered.

Reluctantly, Aang turned back and jumped onto Appa's head. Sokka and Haru helped lift the unconscious Zuko onto the saddle with some earth bending. Toph grabbed Katara, lifting both of them up onto Appa's saddle. Katara looked back, watching as Iroh and The Blue Spirit restarted their battle.

* * *

They were back at the Infirmary when Zuko finally came around. His eyes flickered, adjusting to the light that was hitting him in the face. When he adjusting to his surroundings, the pain smacked him all throughout his body again. He groaned in agony as he forced himself to sit up, breathing hard. In an instant, he felt a pair of warm arms grip his body. The smell of sea salt and wood snaked their way up his nose.

_Katara._

"Hey," He said, his voice hoarse.

"Hey," She said, pulling back and kissing his lips softly.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, looking around and seeing everyone in the room with him. Everyone except his uncle.

"Where's my uncle?"

No one answered him. Zuko felt his rage rise in his body as he already knew what had happened. He moved around Katara, ignoring her protests as he staggered outside. He tried to move his right arm, only to find it had no movement. The image of the sword piercing his shoulder flashed in his mind as he stopped at the door, turning back to his wife and his friends.

"Take me back," Zuko pleaded.

"Zuko, you need to rest. Your uncle will be fine," Katara said.

"Just take me back," Zuko's voice seemed to crack.

He stepped outside again, his eyes catching the flames that were surely his uncle's. With a start, he began walking, only to find a grip on his wrist stop him. He turned back, his pleading eyes meeting Katara's. He sighed, turning back to her and cupping her cheek softly.

"Katara, I need to go back. I can't abandon my uncle. Not again. Not like Ba Sing Se," Zuko said, resting his forehead against hers.

"You almost died, Zuko. I can't have that," Katara replied.

"I need to, Katara. I can't lose him again. I'll come back, I promise."

Zuko silenced her with a kiss, taking her into his good arm as he deepened the kiss. Katara pushed back, slightly biting his bottom lip as they pulled away.

"You know I always come back," Zuko smirked.

Without another word, Zuko forced his way up onto Appa's head. His body wasn't going to let him walk the distance required, and Appa would happily obliged into giving him a ride.

"Yip yip."

* * *

Iroh was tired now. His flames were getting weaker as he shot a small fire bomb at The Blue Spirit. Iroh twirled his hands again, trying his lightning one more time. The lightning danced around him as he shot his fingers out, the lightning blasting from them.

"Not this trick again."

The Blue Spirit twirled his swords, ready to redirect his lightning. As he saw the lightning approached, a bright orange flame entered from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened under the mask. As he side stepped the lightning, he swung his swords to block the fire, only to have the rush of flames knock him back off his feet. His body hit the ground, groaning as he rolled over onto his stomach, rising to all fours.

"I'll give you something, old man, that was impressive," The Blue Spirit chuckled as he stood up, grabbing his swords from the ground.

As he turned to face the former General, the groaning of the sky bison came once again. Appa landed behind Iroh, only Zuko alone this time as he slowly made his way down from Appa's head. The Blue Spirit watched as Iroh turned to yell at Zuko. And he knew that this was his time to attack.

Zuko looked up, seeing The Blue Spirit running towards his uncle.

_"Uncle!"_

Iroh turned around, raising his hands to fire bend. But it was too late. As his head fully snapped around, there was a sharp pain running through his stomach. Iroh couldn't help but give a pained chuckle, blood slowly trickling down from his mouth. With a sigh, the Dragon of the West looked down to see one of the dual dao swords impaled into his stomach.


	13. The Dragon's Last Breath

_"Uncle!"_

Iroh's body shuddered. The blood pooled in his mouth as he looked back up from the sword back to The Blue Spirit. He gave a broad smile, hiding the pain and masking the fear that was boiling inside his heart.

"At least give this old man the honor of seeing the one responsible to end my destiny," Iroh said as the blood trickled down his mouth.

Behind the mask, eyes widened. The Blue Spirit shook his head slowly, a small smirk on his face as he hooked his thumb underneath the chin of the mask. He slowly revealed his face to Iroh. The old man smiled, closing his eyes and nodding once before The Blue Spirit slipped his mask back over his face.

"So, revenge is your story," Iroh said.

_"Uncle!"_

The Blue Spirit looked up, eyes still wide as a flash of blue blinded him. He pulled the sword out at the last second, the lightning striking him in the arm and sending him back. His body slammed against the ground, tiny flickers of lightning radiating from his body. A loud groan was muffled behind the mask as he forced himself to stand up.

Zuko had somehow managed to make his way over to Iroh. He wrapped his arms around his uncle before he fell to the ground. He ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he looked down from his uncle to The Blue Spirit. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill the masked demon standing in front of him.

"Mourn for your dead," The Blue Spirit said, somewhat humbled. "Our fight will come later, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, saying nothing as The Blue Spirit turned and walked away. And now he was alone. Only silence surrounded him. Zuko looked down at his uncle, his hands covered in the blood of family. Iroh's blood. Zuko shook his head, the tears beginning to fall down his face as he squeezed his uncle tighter to his chest.

"Uncle, please, don't die. I can't lose you. Not again," Zuko pleaded.

"It is destiny, nephew," Iroh groaned.

The Fire Lord's body racked as a sob left his lips. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't care if anyone would see the Fire Lord cry. These were tears that had reason.

_"Katara!" _Zuko yelled into the sky.

He yelled his wife's name over and over again. The silence was his only answer.

_"Katara! Somebody help!"_

It was almost an hour before Katara and the others arrived. By then, Iroh had passed onto the Spirit World. And no dared touch Zuko and his uncle's corpse as he lifted him onto Appa, and they began their return to the Fire Nation.

* * *

"We stand here today, in the memory of the great Dragon of the West. Former General Iroh, father of Lu Ten. We will always remember you."

It was a day of mourning in the Fire Nation. They stood in the Courtyard, thousands of Fire Nation citizens and other diplomats in attendance. Atop the stairs were Zuko and the others, dressed in their ceremonial white robes. Katara stood next to Zuko, one hand squeezing his and the other holding Kysa. The Fire Sages turned to Zuko, bowing slightly.

"I want to light the flame," Zuko snapped.

No one opposed Zuko as he and Katara made their way in front of Iroh's body. He was clothed in Fire Nation armor, looking like his old self when he traveled with Zuko. A silent tear left Zuko's eyes as he shot a fist forward, a flame engulfing Iroh.

"We will always remember."

Zuko turned back to his usual spot, the heat from the flames radiating off his scarred cheek. Katara gave his hand another squeeze, the two sharing a stare. Zuko's golden eyes seemed dull, no life whatsoever. Katara wanted to break down and hold her husband right then and there. But Zuko was thinking of other things as he turned to Councilman Jee.

"Summon the Council. Now."

* * *

"Zuko, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Zuko turned to his wife, their hands never releasing each other since Iroh's cremation. He rubbed the back of her hand gently, nodding with determination.

"Our people are in danger, Katara. We have to do anything we can to protect them. And I will protect them," Zuko replied.

"You mean _we _will protect them. You're not doing this alone. I'm gonna stand by you no matter what decision you make."

"And that's why I chose you as my wife and Fire Lady," Zuko gave a smirk, kissing the top of her head.

_"Fire Lord Zuko, the Council is ready."_

Zuko turned from Katara, sitting atop his dais as he rested his hands in his lap. Katara sat on his right as always. However, Iroh was replaced with Aang. Sokka was next to Katara with Suki, while Toph and Haru sat beside Aang. They had no idea what this emergency meeting was about. But Zuko would soon reveal everything.

"Councilmen, I have called this emergency meeting in these dark times to speak on important matters. The Blue Spirit is a threat to the Fire Nation, and now wanted for the murder of General Iroh," Zuko declared.

"For five years, I have fought to maintain peace throughout the three remaining nations. Even with the Avatar on my side, it has not been an easy task. There have been tough times, as expected. But I stand before you today, to tell you that peace is something that is not earned. It is gained through ways that I had vowed to never go to."

The Council looked at each other, whispers amongst each other. Zuko turned to look at everyone one of his friends. Katara gave him a nod. Sokka and Suki raised brows at him. On the other side, Toph and Haru only nodded while Aang shook his head. They knew what was happening even before the words left Zuko's lips.

"I am declaring war against The Blue Spirit and the rebels. We are no longer safe, and I will protect this country and the world. We will protect what we have fought to establish."

_End of Part 1_


	14. The Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! :D. Means a lot for this being my first fanfic.**

* * *

The weeks passed by since Zuko's declaration of war. The Fire Nation seemed to have mixed emotions when it came to another war. The last war was devastating, including the entire genocide of the Air Nomads. It was a war of greed. But Zuko had claimed that this was a different war. It wasn't to spread the greatness of the Fire Nation, as Fire Lord Sozin had proclaimed. This was a war of defense. To defend the country and world from the wickedness of The Blue Spirit. Shak-Tai was saved, but they had lost any traces of the monster.

The idea of a new war seemed to split the group. They all carried different reactions. It was something Zuko had come to expect, but something he didn't know how to deal with. Not anymore. Not without his uncle.

_"Zuko, can we talk?"_

The Fire Lord turned at the sound of the Avatar's voice. Their eyes met for a second before Zuko turned back to stare out his window.

"What do you want, Aang?"

"I've just noticed that you haven't done anything since your uncle died. Not even cry and anything," Aang said, walking towards Zuko.

Zuko scoffed, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. _Of course, this is what you want to talk about. _Turning on his heel, Zuko walked across to his desk, sitting in the large chair, his eyes never leaving Aang.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Zuko prompted.

"You shouldn't keep stuff like this inside. It's not healthy."

"Did Katara tell you to come say this?" Zuko snapped.

"No," Aang's words were harsher now. "I'm being your friend."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're trying to be a parent. You may have been one in one of your past lives, but that doesn't mean you can try and act like a parental figure towards me."

"Zuko, we're here to help you. Isn't that why you called us here for?"

The young man bowed his eyes, reaching up and pulling out his Fire Lord hairpiece, releasing his top knot. His hair was long, passed the nape of his neck and almost to his shoulders. He could hear Aang sigh, followed by the footsteps of the air bender stopping in front of his desk.

"I called you to help me with The Blue Spirit," Zuko said, his voice low. "Not to help me with the idea of grieving."

"Damnit, Zuko. We want to help you. I want to help you," Aang snapped.

Zuko was slightly taken aback by the monk's sudden outburst. Aang was now pressing his hands against the desk, his gray eyes narrow and staring deep into Zuko. Inside, Zuko knew Aang was right. But he didn't want to accept it.

"How can you help, Aang? You don't know nothing what it really is to lose family."

"I lost my entire people."

_"You were a monk!" _Zuko roared, standing up. "They weren't family. I have lost everything. My mother, my father, my sister, and now my uncle. What have you lost? Huh? Fuck, you ran away from your problem. How the hell can you help me?"

Aang turned his head, mumbling under his breath.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"It's your family's fault my people are gone," Aang spat.

Two things ran through Zuko's head. One, he was surprised by Aang's sudden outburst and anger. And second, Aang was starting to get on his bad side really quick.

"I bet you're happy then, aren't you? Happy that I've lost everything just like you have," Zuko hissed. "The scores even now, isn't it? We're both just orphans now."

"Zuko, that's not what I meant," Aang muttered.

"Then what is it?" Zuko's rage boiled over as he rounded the desk, standing tall over the young Avatar.

"We're the same. Hurt and broken."

Zuko let the words settle in for a second. Shaking his head, Zuko quickly reared his fist back and punched Aang. The air bender stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose. Zuko's nostrils flared, his good eye matching the narrow scarred one.

"Get out, Aang. Just get out, and leave me alone," Zuko whispered.

Aang stood on his feet, holding his bloody nose as he walked out of Zuko's Chambers. The Fire Lord turned and roared, a blast of fire blowing from his mouth.

* * *

"Has Zuko said anything yet?" Sokka asked.

Katara looked up from her tea, shaking her head before taking a sip. The liquid burned down her throat. Zuko had been difficult the last few days. He wouldn't sleep. It scared Katara. It was like his mother all over again. The sheer anger that radiated off of Zuko even made Katara angry at sometimes.

"He's like this. Give him time, and he'll get better," Katara replied.

"Sparky is tough. He'll rebound soon. But I can't wait to go and pound some skulls in," Toph said, punching her fist into her hand.

Toph was the closest to Iroh outside of Zuko. They had always had tea at Iroh's shop, keeping in touch with each other through Haru. She was hurting too, but she never showed it.

"I feel Aang coming back," Toph mumbled.

Sure enough, Aang strolled back into the room, still holding his bloody nose. Katara jumped up, pulling water out and quickly healing the broken nose.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko punched me," Aang said, glaring at Katara.

"Aang, I told you to leave him alone. It was like this when he found out his mother was dead," Katara snapped, turning away from Aang and returning to her seat.

"But he needs to cope. This isn't healthy," Aang cried.

"He'll cope his own way. Just leave him alone," Katara said, taking another sip of tea.

* * *

Shak-Tai was a necessary loss. One that The Blue Spirit had to endure. He knew he would lose it. It was all part of the plan. His army was ever growing, his scouts scattered through the Earth Kingdom, rounding up any people that opposed Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Nation. Even some Water Tribe people had come to his side. But no actual benders, that was the worst part. He needed benders.

The Blue Spirit and his rebels had moved to a small village on the outskirts of Gaoling. Part of the rebels want to take the Bei Fong family hostage and demand ransom. But he knew better. The blind earth bender was strong. Too strong. She could even bend metal, something no one thought was ever possible. No, this needed precision. This needed patience.

He hissed slightly as he reached up, untying the string behind his head. He let the mask fall, his dark eyes taking in the surroundings. He looked down at his arm, seeing the dark, scarring flesh. Koza wasn't here to heal him, so he would let his would heal itself. Standing up, he walked over to his bowl of water, staring at it. He stared at himself. His dark eyes piercing his own reflection. A large scar ran across his face, matching the rumors he heard his people telling.

_"My Lord."_

He snapped his head up, quickly turning around and throwing back on the black robes, fitting the mask back over his face.

"What is it?" The Blue Spirit snapped.

"The men are waiting for you to give new orders," The voice on the other side of the door replied.

"There are no new orders. We wait until we receive word from Koza and the others. This is the slow part of the plan," The Blue Spirit muttered.

"Do you want me to tell them that?"

"Please do," The masked demon snapped.

He heard the footsteps slowly fade away. But the anger never did. His anger matched that of the Fire Lord. They shared more than just the blue mask on his face.


	15. Tears of a Fire Lord

Zuko is restless for the rest of the night. After Katara comes back to bed, he sits silently holding baby Kysa. He stares at her. Her skin resembles Katara's. Dark, tan and soft. She has jet black hair, just like his. And her eyes, gold just like his. He sees himself in her, cradling the baby in his hands. He feels Katara wrap her legs around him, her arms snaking around his waist. He smiled slightly, leaning back and feeling his wife's breath on her neck.

"She looks like you," Zuko beamed. "Just with my eyes and hair."

"Really?" Katara asked, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "I thought she looked more like your mother."

He stared down at his daughter, taking in Katara's words. It was true. He softly traced Kysa's cheek, smiling down as the child giggled and reached for his finger. She did look like his mother, just with Katara's skin. He was so fond of her, caring for her since the day she was born. He vowed to himself he would be a better father. An actual father.

"Zuko, you need to sleep," Katara changed the subject. "You look like you're about to fall down."

"I can't Katara. I see it in my dreams."

Zuko shuddered as he felt Katara's lips on his cheek, softly trailing kisses down his jaw.

"I just don't want you to beat yourself up about this," She whispered into his skin.

The Fire Lord nodded, his scarred eye shifting to stare into his wife's aqua blue eyes. He could vividly remember the day he realized her fell in love with her. Back in Ba Sing Se, after his coronation at his uncle's tea shop. He walked out to find Katara, only see her and Aang kiss. At first, he would assume it would be nothing. He had Mai, after all. But he hurt, and he didn't know why. But of course, it was his uncle who made him realize it. And even now, Zuko wondered what made Katara fall in love with him.

"What made you fall in love with me?" Zuko asked suddenly.

The water bender looked up, staring at Zuko in the eyes.

"It was when Ozai finally told you that your mother was alive. I've never seen such determination from anyone before. This fortune teller, Aunt Wu, always said I would marry a powerful bender. I just assumed it was Aang, him being the Avatar. But then I saw how much your hurt and the determination that you carried to find your mother. And even after you realized that he lied to you, you never faltered."

Zuko smiled slightly, standing up and carrying Kysa to her crib, covering the sleeping baby with her red and blue blankets. He stalked back over to Katara, watching as she crawled backwards, Zuko resting his body over hers.

"Why did you ask?" Katara whispered, her voice growing husky.

"Just curious," Zuko smirked.

He leaned down, his lips taking hers as he pressed his body into her. She gasped, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, Zuko softly nibbling on her bottom lip. He groaned as his name left her mouth, his lips nipping at her cheek, jaw and neck, finally reaching her ear. She moaned, maybe a little too loud.

Kysa started crying from the crib.

Zuko groaned, resting his forehead against Katara's. She smiled, giggling softly as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I got it," She said. "You need to sleep."

"Alright," Zuko replied. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Zuko."

He rolled off of her, laying on his back as he watched Katara stand and lift Kysa out of the crib. Zuko smiled at his family. He missed his mother. He missed his uncle. But he knew that this was his family now. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and his daughter, Princess Kysa.

* * *

"What are the orders, Koza?"

The water bender looked up from his seat, holding the cup of fire whiskey in his hand. He swirls the cup, watching the liquid swish. Looking up, the scar on his right cheek seemed to shine by the torches in the room.

"The Blue Spirit had advised us to wait until they go into motion. Once the letter arrives from Gaoling, then we move. Until then, we lay low," Koza replied.

"Is there any word from the man inside the palace?" The other man asked.

"He says that the Fire Lord is angry. That he is distracted. It seems that our lord did what he promised to do."

"And what was that?"

"To break the Fire Lord."

* * *

_"I will kill everyone that you love!"_

Zuko's eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed. Sweat matted his body as his chest heaved up and down. He looked around, seeing Katara still sleeping and Kysa also sound asleep. He ran a hand over his face, flinching as he touched the rugged edges of his scar. With a low sigh, Zuko rose from his bed, slipping on his tunic over his chest. With his boots on, Zuko grabbed his dual dao swords, stalking his way outside.

The Fire Nation night was unusually cool. It brought a slight shiver to Zuko, his body quickly warming up. He was out in the Training Yard, flicking small shots of fire to light the torches. With a sigh, he removed the tunic, his bare chest exposed, the scar on his chest a present reminder of his former weakness.

He fought like never before. He was fighting himself. With every step, he swung with more force. He needed to be better. He needed to find himself. Zuko growled as he twirled the swords around his body, his feet twisting and spinning to match the swords. He was weak. He couldn't save his uncle. He wasn't the same master as he was five years ago.

_Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born._

Zuko breathed heavily now, sweat dripping off his chest as he stood back in a fighting stance. He flipped in the air, his swords tight against his body as he kicked out, bringing his sword down hard against the concrete floor.

_I was worried that you had lost your way._

His uncle's words stung. He stopped, tightening his grip on the swords until his knuckles burned white. That anger was something else. That anger was his drive.

_I don't want to be fueled by rage anymore._

His own words hit him like one of Toph's boulders. Zuko dropped his swords, falling to his knees. Everything hit him. He felt his body shake. As he felt the soft, wet tear trickle down his cheek, Zuko closed his eyes and screamed. He let everything out. All the pain. All the anger. All the hurt. He sobbed loudly, falling back and bringing his knees to his chest. He racked heavily, the tears mixing with the sweat.

Zuko gasped as he felt the soft, cold arms snake around him. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Katara had wrapped herself around him again. She had tears in her eyes as well, her dark brown hair flowing down her back. Not a word was said as she simply nodded, taking the broken Fire Lord into her arms, letting the night go by.

They sat there, not noticing Aang and the others standing at the foot of the Training Yard.


	16. Fire and Earth

**A/N: So, I decided to upload two chapters today! :D. Only because I'm gonna be busy all weekend, so I wanted to make sure I can give your weekends some good reading.**

* * *

Zuko was slowly beginning to come around after his moment with Katara. He was more open with the others, even giving an apology to Aang. He had gone back to being the Zuko that they got to know when he came to them at the Western Air Temple. He even had a deep personal talk with Toph about Iroh. Katara believed that was truly helped Zuko begin to grieve for his uncle. He even managed to get Toph to cry, which was quickly ended by a punch to the arm.

"I'll throw a whole island at you if you tell anyone," Toph had threatened him.

He knew it was wise to take her threats to heart.

The rebel activity had grown silent since the fight at Shak-Tai. No other colonies had been attacked, and no major cities had any sightings of The Blue Spirit and the rebels. For safety, Zuko sent scouts to Omashu, Ba Sing Se and Gaoling. They weren't colonies, but Zuko knew how you defeated a powerful nation. You take out its resources. You leave it crippled, leaving them to depend on themselves to fight the battle. And those resources were the three biggest cities of the Earth Kingdom.

Katara had managed to reach the Elder Council of Water in the North Pole. She told her father and Pakku of The Blue Spirit and the attacks in the colonies. Hakoda and Pakku both agreed that the Water Tribe Navy would depart soon to provide more fight for the rebels. The Blue Spirit had his own army, and now Zuko was amassing his own.

"Now that we have the support of the Water Tribes, there is another matter we must discuss," Zuko spoke to his Council.

He had no Katara or anyone at his side this time. Katara was with Kysa, whom had grown more fussy and needy the past few days. Sokka stayed with Suki, slowly helping her get back into fighting shape. Toph and Aang went earth bending training while Haru watched.

"And what is that, Fire Lord Zuko?" Bandon asked.

"You all remember Geyto, the man from Jun-Toa. It's been almost a month since he was killed. Has the killer been located?" Zuko asked.

"No, we have not. The Royal Guards have been unable to locate the water bender responsible for it," Another Councilman spoke up this time. Councilman Jito.

"Are there any leads? Something that we can go on?" Zuko spoke again.

"As of now, Fire Lord Zuko," Bandon said. "There is nothing. Perhaps maybe Lady Bei Fong can go with the Royal Guards next time? She can detect when people lie, after all."

Zuko nodded, bringing his hand to his chin. He sat in his reverie, eyes closing as he pondered this decision. He knew it was the right choice, and that Toph would take care of herself, but he felt guilty after what happened to Suki and Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors.

"I will discuss it with her at a later time, once she is done with Avatar Aang. For the meantime, let's keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. It's been too quiet as of late, and we need to stay on alert. This meeting is adjourned."

The Council rose, all bowing to Zuko before they turned and walked out. With a heavy sigh, the scarred man rose to his feet, walking down the dais and out of the Council Room. He stared down the hall, feeling empty again. But that feeling only lasted a short time.

_"Something got you in the dumps, Sparky?"_

Zuko turned at the sound of Toph's voice, her usual smirk on her face.

"I thought you were with Aang training," Zuko raised a brow.

"Moustache said he wanted to teach him, so I let him," Toph shrugged.

"Moustache? You mean Haru?"

"Duh," Toph snickered. "So, when were you gonna tell me that you wanted to use my feet to find this water bender killer?"

Zuko shook his head, smirking. He motioned for Toph to follow him, the two walking out the hall into the Royal Garden. Zuko smiled faintly, the memories with his mother coming into his head. He could see Toph wanted to say something, glad that she shut her mouth.

"Zuko, we need to talk," Toph decided to speak anyways. "On our way to Shak-Tai, you were lying when you talked about The Blue Spirit."

_Shit._

The Fire Lord said nothing, walking over to the small bench next to the pond. Two turtle-ducks swam by, quacking happily. He felt the earth bender sit next to him, his hands resting under his chin as he stared into the pond.

"I lied because I knew why The Blue Spirit was going after the Fire Nation," Zuko muttered.

Toph raised a brow. "And?"

"Because I was once The Blue Spirit," Zuko said, turning to stare at the blind earth bender. "I stole from the Fire Nation, freed Aang from Admiral Zhao, and was there in Ba Sing Se when you were there. I was the one who let Appa go under Lake Laogai."

Zuko sat in silence as Toph said nothing. He was expecting some sort of yell or for her to call him stupid. But instead, she cackled. He raised his good brow, watching as she threw her head back, laughing loudly into the sky.

"That was it? Man, I thought it was something I didn't know about," Toph said through fits of laughter.

"You… you knew?"

"Sometimes I really do wonder if I'm the blind one," Toph shook her head. "I knew since I first met your uncle and we had tea. He told me you were The Blue Spirit, he just didn't know why you were doing it."

"Oh."

Of course Iroh knew. He knew almost everything. That wise old bastard.

"I'm guessing that Sugar Queen knows?" Toph perked up.

Zuko nodded.

"It was one of the first things I told her after we got together. We decided to be honest with each other. I also know that she was The Painted Lady."

"And you took it well? Aang almost had a heart attack when he learned who she was. He never said anything, but I could feel it," Toph grumbled.

"Speaking of feeling, how did you and Haru happened? No offence, but I never saw that coming," Zuko chuckled.

"Neither did I," Toph said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "We started talking after your coronation. Things just happened and well, you know the rest."

"So, someone did break that hard boulder I call a sister," Zuko chuckled, ruffling Toph's hair.

Toph was the sister Zuko never had, yet wished he did. The way they opened up to each other just made them seem like they were meant to be family. Those words made him hurt, his mind flashing to his cackling sister before he came back to reality.

"If only he would shave that stupid moustache," Toph mumbled.

"Katara said the same thing when I started growing out a beard," Zuko smirked.

"What happened?"

"She froze me to a tree for a week."

"You guys must have some good times in bed," Toph smirked.

Zuko burned red, turning away. His cheek was almost as red as his scar now, and he couldn't help hide the smirk from his lips. He looked back, seeing Toph gag and shake her head.

"Damnit, Sparky, I didn't need to know that," Toph shrieked.

* * *

"My Lord, a letter from Koza just arrived."

The Blue Spirit looked up, seeing General Hato and Jinto standing in front of him. His two fire benders. Standing up, he snatched the scroll from them. It was too early for Koza to be writing to them. He unrolled the scroll, his eyes behind the mask scanning the words.

_Lord Blue Spirit,_

_ The plans must change. Our man in the palace has told us that the Fire Lord has sent scouts to Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and Gaoling. They'll arrive within the week._

The Blue Spirit growled, tossing the scroll aside. This wasn't part of the plan. He ignored Hato and Jinto as they read the scroll their eyes looking up.

"What do we do, my lord?" Jinto asked.

"We do nothing. Those scouts will not find us. All it means is that we speed up our moves. Go into the city, now. We need to be prepared for when the Fire Lord arrives," The masked demon snapped.

"But he's sending his scouts," Hato replied.

"Believe me when I say that he will come. I know him too well for him to back away from this," The Blue Spirit said. "Now, go and do as your told."


	17. Promised Threats

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter was a bitch, and not one of my favorites. I revised it a few times, and I still didn't like the way it came out, but, oh well. Here we go.**

* * *

"How sure of you are that this is true?"

Zuko's voice was hard and stern, staring at his Council below him. In the past weeks since he had sent his scouts, there was peace. A letter had finally arrived from Gaoling, Toph's old home. The scroll still rested in front of him, rolled and the letters burning holes into his soul.

_The Blue Spirit and his rebels were spotted on the outskirts of Gaoling._

"As of now, Fire Lord Zuko," Jee spoke. "We believe that this is a definite truth. We must strike quickly to prevent another disaster like Jun-Toa and Tun-Lok."

Zuko nodded, turning his head to his left. It was empty. It was always empty now. The memories of Iroh flashed in his mind before he turned away. Stealing a glance at Katara, who had a smile on her face, Zuko nodded again, showing a new confidence.

"I shall be leaving soon, then. The Avatar and his friends will join me on this mission. Hopefully, we can provide some defense for the citizens of Gaoling," Zuko nodded.

"Are you sure this is wise, Fire Lord Zuko? Leaving the country without a proper leader?" Bandon spoke.

"I will appoint Councilman Jee to rule the Fire Nation in my absence. Fire Lady Katara would do it, but she will be accompanying me to Gaoling with the others," Zuko declared.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko," Jee bowed.

"This meeting is adjourned."

The Council rose, bowing to Zuko and Katara before they stalked away. Once they were gone, Zuko stood, Katara at his side.

"I love how you're avoiding a fight about me going with you," Katara snickered.

"I've learned my lesson enough times," Zuko smirked.

They both walked down the dais, their hands lacing together. This was one of their rare public displays of affection, handling their marriage with prestige. But they were a loving couple, not a marriage forged by political means. Zuko fell hard for Katara, as Katara did for Zuko. It was a sight that some people were shocked and happy.

"What about Kysa?" Katara asked.

"We can take her. If you want, we can leave early and make a stop at the North Pole and leave her with Master Pakku and Gran-Gran," Zuko suggested.

"That'll work."

A smile danced on her face as they slowly came out to the Royal Garden, seeing Aang and everyone else there. Sokka turned as they noticed them, throwing his hands up.

"Hey, I think Kysa said my name!" Sokka cried.

Katara laughed, while Zuko's lip tightened in a straight line with a huff. They walked forward, Sokka handing Kysa to Katara. She bounced the baby in her arms, listening as the baby mumbled gibberish and threw her hands up.

"See? She said it," Sokka cried again.

"Did someone give him cactus juice again?" Zuko raised a brow.

Everyone laughed as Sokka's arms slumped to his sides.

"Whatever, jerk bender."

Zuko smirked, sitting down at the bench with Katara at his side. He stole a glance towards Aang, the Avatar smiling. Toph had Haru by her side, an arm draped around her. Sokka moved back to Suki. This was his family now. This was his peace, but he knew that this peace could only last for so long. He sighed, turning back to Toph.

"My scouts spotted The Blue Spirit near Gaoling," Zuko blurted.

Everyone gasped, all the eyes turning to stare at the Blind Bandit. She opened her mouth slightly, no witty comeback coming out of her mouth.

"Are my parents okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, he was spotted on the outskirts. I planned to go and help provide some defense against The Blue Spirit from the city. All of us."

Toph peaked up. Her creamy white eyes seemed to be glowing. She nodded, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

"Hell yeah! Let's go bash that freak's skull in," Toph hollered.

"What's with you and bashing skulls in?" Sokka asked.

Toph only shrugged, letting Zuko chuckle as he turned around to face Aang. He had a disgruntled look on his face. Zuko frowned, knowing all too well the dilemma inside of the Avatar's head. It was the air bender part of him, his real self. The idea of killing someone was something he was vehemently against.

"Aang, you know we're going to have to kill him," Zuko spoke.

Aang shook his head. "I can't."

"I know, that's what I told you at Shak-Tai. If you can't do it, I'll kill him myself," Zuko snapped quickly.

The air had become suddenly cold. Everyone was paying attention to the duel of words between the Fire Lord and Avatar.

"But killing him wouldn't do anything," Aang said.

"How idiotic can you be? Killing him would end everything. It would stop this violence and bloodshed. I thought surely you would understand this," Zuko was now standing in front of Aang.

The Avatar shook his head, his eyes shut tight.

"We can't, Zuko. I can't."

"No, I can," Zuko's voice was cold. "This is my country I'm fighting to protect. You may have not had the guts to kill Ozai, but I will kill The Blue Spirit and protect my people."

"Katara, there's no way you agree with this?" Aang looked around Zuko at the Fire Lady.

Everyone turned to face Katara, who silently rocked Kysa to sleep. Her aqua blue eyes stared daggers at Aang and Zuko.

"Aang, when Zuko took me to find Yon Rha, I wanted to kill him. I still do, to this day. But I let him live, because I would be the same person he became. But this is a different situation. People who had nothing to do with the war are being targeted. Innocent people are dying. And I will not turn my back on the people who need me."

"But they're not even _your _people!" Aang yelled.

Everyone was shocked by Aang's sudden outburst. Zuko clenched his fists together, Katara's eyes widened as she turned away from Aang, giving all her attention to Kysa.

"How dare you," Katara said, her voice low.

Zuko stood in front of Aang, his eyes narrow as he reached out, gripping Aang by the front of his clothes.

"Aang, you may not know what losing family means to you, but don't you ever assume that we are all the same as you. I will kill to protect this country. I will kill to protect Katara and Kysa. My wife and daughter. I'm not an air bender like you, passive and good with words. I am a fire bender. I will burn you if you get in my way."

There was only silence as Zuko turned away from Aang, his feet leading him away from the group. His words run in the air. And they spoke true. He was a man of his word.


	18. Alone Time

"This will be a long journey, everyone. I think taking my old flag ship would be more wise," Zuko had suggested to the group.

Aang huffed, turning back from his sky-bison and crossing his arms.

"But Appa would be faster," Aang complained.

"Sparky's right, baldy. Speed may be a luxury, but we need to be precise on this. And the rebels will see a giant sky-bison coming over the city," Toph whipped back.

Aang had eventually gave in, leading Appa back to the saddles. The rest began to load Zuko's flagship as they waited. Sokka, however, spent more time practing with his sword. He stood on the deck, his metal sword clanging against the metal of the ship. The crew of the ship flinched as Sokka swung against the rails, the metal of the sword slightly cracking.

"Aw, not again," Sokka whined.

Zuko only chuckled as he walked into his private cabins. He remembered the old days on this ship. The days where he was chasing Aang and Katara and everyone else. It brought a smile to his face as he sat on the bed, his hands resting on his knees.

"I know what you're thinking."

The Fire Lord looked up, seeing Katara standing in the doorway with Kysa in her arms. He waved her over, patting the spot next to him. She waltzed over, sitting down next to Zuko. She leaned against him, her head on her shoulder.

"And what is that?" Zuko asked.

"All the nights we used to have when we snuck out of the palace," Katara snickered.

Zuko's eyes bugged out, bringing himself back in with a chuckle. An arm snaked around his Fire Lady, grinning as he kissed the top of head.

"That was some anniversary," Zuko said.

The couple shared a laugh, even baby Kysa giving a giggle at the conversation. They paused, both pairs of eyes looking down at the child before them. Zuko smiled widely. He felt like a proud father, happy that he was already going down a different path than Ozai was. He cared for Kysa. Cherished her, made sure that she would have the love that his father had never given him.

"She's beautiful," Zuko whispered.

Katara softly stroked the baby's cheek, smiling once at Zuko.

"Do you remember when you asked me what made me fall in love with you?"

Zuko turned his gaze on his wife, nodding his head slowly. He knew where this was going. He always knew.

"What made you fall in love with me?" Katara prompted.

"The answer to this question has always been in my head since Iroh asked me," Zuko said, his hand softly cupping Katara's face. "It started as a crush when we tracked down Yon Rha. After you saved me from Azula's lightning, I couldn't help but feel this connection. Like there was something more between us. When you left with Aang, I was hurt. Not even Mai could do anything. She was gone almost a month after you guys left. And when you came back, all those months later, saying you couldn't handle the traveling with Aang. I knew then, why I was so happy. It's cause I love you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. My little peasant."

She smirked, playfully slapping him on the arm for his last words. She leaned into his body, Zuko wrapping his arms around his family.

"Zuko, I'm sorry about Iroh," Katara spoke. "I know that he was pretty much your father, and I know how it feels to lose family."

"That's what brought us together," Zuko said, the painful memory of Ba Sing Se quickly flickering in his mind. "We've always been connected by fire."

"Maybe I should snuff out that flame," Katara snickered.

Zuko chuckled, kissing the top of Katara's head.

"If only," Zuko replied.

Those words weighed heavy on Zuko. The thoughts of his internal fire made him think of Iroh. The way he spoke of fire coming from within, using one's breath to control the wicked element. His uncle's hearty laugh played in his mind. He squeezed Katara's arm slightly, the blue eyes peeking up to see uncertainty in the Fire Lord's golden pupils.

"Zuko, we're going to catch The Blue Spirit. Together," Katara said.

Zuko laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you think Aang will actually kill? I know I said I'll do it, but do you think Aang will actually do it?"

"He's the Avatar. He stands for peace and balance."

"I know," Zuko sighed. "But he failed to kill my fath-… Ozai."

He felt her nuzzle closer, Kysa yawning as she curled into a ball in Katara's arm. The princess of the fire nation was soon asleep.

"Aang will do what is right," Katara replied.

"What if his definition of right is different from mine? For me, the right thing to do would be to kill this masked man, and end this bloodshed before anything else happens. I already let Suki and Ty Lee get hurt."

"Stop right there, Zuko," Katara snapped, the motherly side of her breaking out. "That wasn't your fault. None of us knew that The Blue Spirit would use blasting jelly, or a water bender to kill Geyto, or have fire benders on his side."

"That's why I need to kill him. Why Aang needs to accept the fact that killing may be the only way to end this before it becomes another war."

They shared another stare again, only smiling to hear Kysa coo and squirm slightly. Katara rose, walking over to the crib and placing the princess inside it. Zuko's golden eyes followed Katara as she stalked back to him, watching as she sat over him, straddling his lap.

"You're the bravest man I know, Zuko. You will do what has to be done," Katara said, leaning closer to him.

Their lips brushed, and a smirk came to Zuko. "Are you trying to seduce me by appeasing to me? Because I think it's working."

He gripped her hips, pushing into a kiss. Their lips parted, and tongues danced against each other. Her body rolled, grinding into him. He sucked in her gasp, his hands finding their way up the side of her skin. They brushed the side of her breasts, chuckling as she moaned into the heated kiss.

_"Aang is back! Let's get going!"_

Zuko groaned, falling back and punching the bed. Damn Sokka and his impeccable timing. Katara giggled, leaning down and kissing Zuko on the lips.

"Let's go save the world again."


	19. The Man Behind the Mask

"My Lord, Jinto and Hato have returned. They say the it is done."

The Blue Spirit looked up, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk hiding under the mask. The handles of the dual dao swords gleamed in the torch light. He walked past the messenger, patting him on the shoulder. The masked demon felt the man flinch, causing the smirk to be replaced by the frown.

"Are you afraid?" The Blue Spirit spoke in his dark and raspy voice.

"No, my lord," The man stammered.

"What is your name?"

"Hoshito," The man spoke quickly.

"Hoshito, I want you to know that there is nothing to be afraid of," The Blue Spirit said. "I am your savior from the tyranny of the Fire Nation. We will have true peace soon."

With another pat on the shoulder, The Blue Spirit walked out of his tent, seeing his two fire benders standing in front of the tent. They turned, bowing to the masked demon before speaking.

"The ships are ready, my lord. We should go soon, if we wish to beat the arrival of the Fire Lord Zuko and his friends," Jinto said.

"They will surely spot us from the sky with that sky-bison," The masked leader snapped.

"No, our man inside the palace has informed us that they are taking a flagship instead," Hato interjected.

"Well," The Blue Spirit said with a devilish smile under the mask. "That makes things a lot easier."

The three men walked briskly to the ship waiting just off the pier. The water waved side to side as the ship rocked in the waves. The Blue Spirit stood before his men, watching as they gathered in front of him. A small smile played at his lips, raising his hands into the air.

"My children, today we mark the movement of our plan. The Fire Lord and his friends on are on their way here. But, they will find only more pain and suffering. We are no longer a simple rebellion, as they call us. No, no. We are an army. One strong enough to take down the Fire Nation. We have brought brothers and sisters from across the planet. Our numbers will grow more, as we show how cruel the Fire Lord is."

The crowd cheered, fists raised in the air. Several blasts of fire and wads of earth flew into the air. The fire seemed to make the mask cackle with the flames.

"Our goal is simple. We take everything that the Fire Lord holds dear. And then, when we have the scarred freak on his knees, I will end his pitiful life."

The dark words echoed in the night as the crowd roared in approval. The Blue Spirit stepped through his men, the cheers and curses yelling loudly into his ears. The words echoed in his ears. He wanted to break the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation took everything away from the world. And he knew, in his mind, that this was due justice.

He sat aboard their stolen ship, the private room empty. Only a bed rested there for him. He shut the door behind him, leaving him alone in his privacy. He stood there, pulling his swords from his back. Dropping them on the bed, The Blue Spirit turned to face the broken mirror. Slowly, he undid the ties that held the mask in place. He tossed it aside, staring at himself in the cracked mirror. The voice behind the mask did not match the face behind the mask.

His eyes, once a deep brown mixed with green, were nothing more than a murky, dead grass color. The purple bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. Some of the men wonder if he ever did sleep. His once tan skin seemed pale in the dim torch lights. He reached out, his fingertips touching his reflection.

_The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai._

Those words danced in his mind. He growled, turning away from the broken mirror. Was this even real?

"You know what this is."

He turned around, eyes wide as the man stood there. The man that terrorized all of Ba Sing Se. He kept the freedom, yet ruled behind the scenes. Such power Long Feng had. And such power that he lost.

"You're not real," The man said.

"How do you know?" Long Feng said, stroking his moustache. "What if it is? And what if you're not still trapped under Lake Laogai?"

"All those people you kidnapped. How many others are like me?"

"Calm down, boy. You know nothing of my work or what my plan is. You just be a good boy and do as you are told."

The Blue Spirit, without his mask, shook his head, his lips contorting into a snarl and he marched towards Long Feng.

"I could kill you, right here and now."

"The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He clenched his fists, his teeth gritting as his mind slowly became fuzzy. He tried to shake it away, the cold hand in his mind scratching at his brain. He shook his head, screaming loudly as he stared up at Long Feng. The blood began to drip from his nostrils as he relaxed, his eyes a dark gray.

"I humbly accept his invitation."

_"My Lord?"_

The Blue Spirit's eyes snapped open. He was still in his room, only he was standing in his mask. And he was alone now. There was no Long Feng. He looked around, his mouth agape as his mind still was in a daze. He turned to the door, seeing Jinto standing there.

"What is it?" The Blue Spirit snapped.

"Our course is set for the Fire Nation. We should be there in about a week."

The Blue Spirit, nodding waving away Jinto. He turned back to the mirror as the door clanged shut. He stared at the mirror, his breathing speeding up as he ripped the mask off, the light from the torches circling him as he fell onto the bed, eyes closed, whispering to himself.

"That mirror was broken."

The mirror was not broken.


	20. Return to Ba Sing Se

The flagship did, in fact, happen to be faster than Appa. By this time, they were already halfway to Gaoling. Zuko wanted this to be a clear cut trip, wanting to get to Gaoling and quickly solve this dilemma. The others, with the exception of Katara and Toph, wanted to go on some field trips. Ty Lee questioned this, only to have Sokka explain.

"When Zuko first joined us, he all took us on some spiritual journeys and helped us gain a little perspective," Sokka had said.

"Everyone except me," Toph grumbled after him.

Even though Zuko didn't want to agree with them, he knew they were right. They were short on supplies, and soon would need to make a stop to restock, especially after they traveled to the North Pole and left Kysa with Kanna and Pakku. Eventually, Zuko gave in as they saw that they were a few miles out from the Docks at Ba Sing Se. With their growing alliance with King Kuei and the Dai Li gone, Zuko figured it would be the best option.

What Zuko wasn't expecting was the large crowd gathered at the Docks. King Kuei, along with his pet bear Bosco, stood in front of the crowd. His small glasses reflected in the sunlight as he extended his arms.

"Welcome back, my friends, to Ba Sing Se," Kuei said, a smile on his face.

"How… how did you know we were coming?" Zuko raised a brow.

"I kinda wrote him when we were leaving the North Pole," Aang said, scratching the back of his head as he leaned against his staff.

The Fire Lord scoffed, turning back to the Earth King and merely gave a small nod.

"It is kind of you to accept us, King Kuei. But this will only be a small stay, as we simply need to restock our supplies," Zuko said.

"Nonsense, my boy. Come, stay and let us feast tonight," Kuei beamed.

The King gave no time for Zuko to respond as he turned away, being led by his Earth Guards. Zuko scowled, turning towards Aang.

"Why did you have to tell him we were coming?" Zuko snapped.

"We're friends, Zuko. It's just a small dinner," Aang protested.

"I told you, Aang, we need to get Gaoling as soon as possible. What goes on in that bald head of yours that doesn't let you understand?" Zuko growled. He turned away from the air bender, grumbling under his breath as he walked towards the Rock Trains. Everyone followed in, Katara sitting next to him and patting him on the arm. Aang bowed his head, a broken look on his face.

"Why did you have to be so tough on him?" Katara whispered.

"I'm trying to protect our people, Katara. Five years after the war, you would think the Avatar would know how the world works," Zuko said in his own harsh whisper.

The train lurched forward, the earth benders sliding along the back of the train car.

"I know, but still, Aang is still just trying to recapture the hundred years that he missed out on," Katara replied.

Zuko sighed, looking up. Aang still hung his head, ignoring the conversation going on between Sokka and Kuei about what type of food was to be served at this feast. Zuko shook his head, his eyes catching his wife's vivid glare.

"Don't give me that look, Katara. I'm just looking out for my people."

"They're my people too, Zuko. Just like you said, I am their Fire Lady, and I need to prove to them that I am loyal to not just the Water Tribe, but to the Fire Nation as well."

"You two are louder than two badgermoles yelling at each other," Toph interjected, standing in front of them.

"Do badgermoles even… nevermind, I don't wanna know," Katara mumbled.

"I thought you would be keen on getting back to Gaoling, Toph," Zuko said. "I mean, you're from there anyways, and I'm sure that your parents would be pleased to see." The blind earth bender crossed her arms, shaking her head defiantly.

"I left there because I was being smothered. I was tired of my parents treating me like I was a helpless child," Toph snapped.

"But you were blind," Zuko protested. "Surely, this was just them being careful."

"Even after I showed them that I was the world's best earth bender, they still wanted to keep me trapped home. Most of Gaoling didn't even know that they had a daughter."

Zuko's eyes widened. That little detail was never revealed to him when he joined the group. It made him hurt, Ozai's laughter quickly flashing in his mind. The cruel nature of parents scared him. Were they born with it? Or were they just molded by the world? Sure, Toph's parents were nowhere near as deranged as Ozai was, but the way they treated Toph made Zuko cringe a little on the inside.

"What I'm saying is, you can't smother Aang and make him do what has to be done. He's still a kid at heart, despite being over a hundred years old. He needs to learn from mistakes, this just being one of them."

The Fire Lord looked at Toph, eyes wide as Haru gave a low chuckle, muttering something about Toph being his special girl.

"Are you my uncle just gave you tea? You're starting to sound a lot like him," Zuko snickered.

Toph just shrugged. "Eh, I liked Gramps more than I liked you anyways, Sparky."

"Thanks, Toph," Zuko mumbled as Toph walked back towards Haru.

* * *

This feast that King Kuei said was more than just a friendly event. The entire nobility of Ba Sing Se sat at the large table. Glasses clanked against each other and laughter rumbled across the room. Despite the inner conflict raging in Zuko's soul, he found himself wearing a smile on his face. Sokka was tearing away at some roasted duck, slurping on some hot noodles with a grin of appreciation at his face.

"I don't know why I married you sometimes," Suki chuckled.

Zuko had apologized to Aang before the feast, contributing his rage to simple worry for his people. Aang had understood, knowing how it hurt to have your very own people get hurt, and even destroyed.

"What do you think will happen if The Blue Spirit is still in Gaoling?" Aang whispered.

"I don't know. If it comes to it, we'll have to fight him," Zuko replied, not hiding his voice in the whisper like Aang had.

They continued their conversation, unaware of King Kuei approaching them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, if I may speak to you, alone?" Kuei said.

The two dignitaries looked up, giving nods. They excused themselves, Zuko giving a small kiss to Katara. They followed the Earth King out into his private quarters. Tied down to the chair with rock cuffs, was a man. Hair rustled and beard and moustache untamed and mangled.

"Who is that?" Aang asked.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Kuei said.

At his voice, two men dropped from the ceiling. They were dressed in the green robes, the pointy hats with the rock gloves over their hands.

"The Dai Li?" Zuko snapped. "I thought you had them decommissioned."

"Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. The Dai Li are under my control now," Kuei said, raising a hand to silence Zuko.

_"Only for now."_

The man in the chair spoke, raising his head to snarl at King Kuei.

"Who is that?" Zuko repeated Aang's question.

"That is Long Feng," King Kuei said flatly.

Zuko and Aang gasped, turning their heads on the former enemy of Ba Sing Se. Zuko knew of the wicked deeds Long Feng did to the city and how he controlled it. Zuko clenched his fists, knowing what happened to Katara because of him and Long Feng. The green fire seemed to flare at Zuko's anger.

"Where'd you find him?" Zuko asked.

"He was found in the Crystal Catacombs. It's because of him that I reinstated the Dai Li. Not just for my protection, but for the protection of this city."

"Fools," Long Feng snapped. "The Dai Li will be mine once again. You know nothing about me, and what I will do once I get out."

"And what is that?" Zuko snapped.

"Revenge."


	21. Old Truths

"Revenge for what?" Zuko snapped.

Long Feng said nothing more. He leaned back into the chair, the silence lingering around them. Zuko clenched his fists, the green fire roaring. The green flame tinted the room. In a way, it was a beautiful sight. A mixture of earth with fire. Zuko leaned down into Long Feng's face, their noses mere inches apart.

"What are you going to do, boy?" Long Feng sneered. "You're nothing but a child in a man's game."

"I am the Fire Lord. You are nothing but a simple prisoner, you scum," Zuko hissed.

"You will fall, boy. And I will be there to stand over you to see it happen."

Zuko growled, lighting a small flame along his knuckles. He leaned in closer to Long Feng, the flames slightly licking at the once proud leader of the Dai Li. The once trimmed facial hair, now wild and mangy, was slightly singed by the flames. Long Feng hissed, rearing his head back away from Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, that is enough," King Kuei snapped.

The Fire Lord blinked, snuffing the fire. He leaned away from Long Feng, turning on his heel and swiftly walking out of the room. He grabbed Aang by the shoulder, dragging him out of the room right now. They stopped at the door, Zuko turning his head back and staring at King Kuei, his eyes glowing with rage and wrath.

"Whatever it is that you're doing, King Kuei, I advise you to stop," Zuko said. He turned back towards Aang. "We're leaving."

Zuko shoved Aang out of the room, turning and slamming the door. With his scar seeming to be growing, Zuko marched out into the large hall, stopping once he reached Katara and the others. He softly placed a hand on her shoulders, giving a stiff nod.

"We're leaving. Now," Zuko growled.

"What happened, Sparky?" Toph raised a brow.

"I said we're _leaving_," Zuko snapped, turning his head on The Blind Bandit. "Now get your things and head towards the Trains. Now."

Zuko gave Katara's shoulder a soft squeeze, turning on his heel and walking out of the Dining Hall. The Nobels looked up, whispers running rampant as King Kuei walked back to his large throne, petting the top of Bosco's head. Zuko kept walking as he began to hear the sound of his friend's footsteps behind him. He was already on the Train, arms crossed over his chest as the anger continued to seep from his veins.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Sokka yelled as he stepped onto the train.

"I just had a serious discussion with King Kuei, and we simply disagree on some matters," Zuko said with a stoic expression.

"About what, jerk bender?" Toph quipped.

Zuko remained silent, this time. He looked up as Katara sat next to him, their eyes meeting. The Train lurched forward as the earth benders began sliding the train through Ba Sing Se. There was an uncomfortable silence as they all looked around at each other. Aang was unusually quiet, staring aimlessly at the small beads as he twirled them around his fingers.

"No, really, one of you need to speak up and let us know what happened," Katara snapped, her eyes gazing from Zuko to Aang.

"Like Zuko said," Aang started. "It's a simple disagreement."

"Bullshit," Toph snapped. She stood up, ignoring Haru's grasp on her wrist. She pulled away, resting her hands on her hips. "Both of you quit lying, now. Or else I will throw boulders at the both of you melon heads."

"Sit down, Toph," Zuko snapped.

"Don't start with me, Sparky. Something's up that neither you, nor Aang is telling us. And judging by hard you both are trying to lie to us, it's something big."

"It's Long Feng."

There was only a collective gasp as everyone turned to stare at Zuko. They turned to Aang, who only gave a small nod.

"He's telling the truth," Toph whispered.

"Who's Long Feng?" Suki asked.

"Long Feng was the leader of the Dai Li a few years ago," Sokka said. "Back when we were trying to tell King Kuei about the war, he led a coup with Azula. However, she turned on him and turned the Dai Li against him. He was locked away for a couple years."

"And now he's out. King Kuei told me they found him in the catacombs underneath the Palace. King Kuei reinstated the Dai Li because of his return," Zuko interjected.

"The Dai Li?" Katara raised a voice, remembering what they tried to do.

"He says he wants revenge. The only person I could think he would want revenge against would be my sister," Zuko said. "But she's trapped in the Fire Prison. Maybe I should move her to the Boiling Rock, just to be safe."

"Do you think Long Feng would try anything?" Aang asked.

Zuko had no reply. He buried his hands in his hands, sighing into them before clasping them under his chin. First he had to deal with The Blue Spirit and the rebellion. And now there was the issue with Long Feng. It wasn't his home, but this could upset everything that had worked hard to achieve. But then again, how much of this could be a simple coincidence? He raised his head, looking at every one of his friends, stopping at his wife.

"What if The Blue Spirit is working for Long Feng?" Zuko prompted.

"What? That's crazy talk," Sokka exclaimed.

"Is it, Sokka? When I was in Ba Sing Se, I found his base under Lake Laogai," Zuko said, not stopping himself quick enough to notice his slip up.

"How did you know about the base under Lake Laogai?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko looked up at the Water Tribesman, doing his best to hide his fluster. "I told you, remember? I was the one who freed Appa. I told you that at the Western Air Temple when I joined up with you guys."

"But how did you know that there even was a base under the lake?" Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko. "Because besides Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee, there was only one other person I saw under there."

Zuko flinched, watching as Sokka gasped. He knew that Sokka put it together. It was only five years late, but Sokka wasn't one to rely on brains that much.

"You were The Blue Spirit!" Sokka yelled.

His proclamation was only met with silence. Zuko couldn't help but smirk as Sokka looked around. Only Suki and Haru seemed to be the only ones unaffected by Sokka's sudden revelation. Sokka took note of this, throwing his arms up into the air.

"How are you guys not surprised by this?" Sokka cried.

"Because, they know already," Zuko said."

"What?" Sokka and Suki said together.

Katara sighed. "Zuko told me after we got married, saying he wanted me to know everything. He also knows that I'm The Painted Lady."

Toph snickered. "Gramps told me even before we arrived in Ba Sing Se."

Aang gave a shrug. "Remember that time you and Katara were sick and I had to go get those frogs for you to suck on? Well, Zhao captured me, and Zuko was the one to save me."

"So you all knew?" Sokka fell back into his seat.

"If it makes you feel any better, Haru had no clue," Zuko smirked, jabbing a thumb in Haru's direction.

"Yes, that makes me feel _so _much better."

They shared a laugh, a grumbling Sokka being pulled by Suki into a soft kiss. Zuko did the same to Katara, wrapping his arm around her body. Warm met cold, Zuko planting a small kiss on top of her forehead.

"So what do we do now?" Aang broke the temporary peace. "I mean, is Long Feng connected with The Blue Spirit?"

"I don't know," Zuko mumbled. "All I know is that we have to get to Gaoling right away. And make sure all of this is resolved."


	22. The Bei Fong House

It sometimes amazed Zuko how different the three major cities of the Earth Kingdom were. Ba Sing Se was the city of rings, each providing different structure to each. It was a city divided, the King not really connected with the people of the Lower Ring. In Omashu, under King Bumi, the cone shaped city was vastly different from any city in general. Bumi created systems for each layer of the city to always stay connected. They all knew each other. It was truly the city every city thrived to be.

For Gaoling, the city was run by aristocracy. The Bei Fong Family was the one atop the social pyramid. Unlike Ba Sing Se, the rich were accepted. It was only because of the vast money they put into their education system. However much the war affected the world, Gaoling seemed to be able to thrive despite the violence and bloodshed.

Even as Zuko's flagship pulled into the docks just outside the mountain range surrounding Gaoling, he could already feel Toph's nervousness radiate among everyone. She was hugging her arms close to her body, very uncharacteristic of her usual demeanor. She was rattled, and it seemed to bother Zuko. Even Haru couldn't bring the blind earth bender out of her slight funk. She wasn't even noticing Sokka's attitude of pointing out everything obvious to make fun of him. Toph was simply too worried about seeing her parents again.

In the carriage being pulled by the grizzly-wolves, Toph finally broke her silence, grunting and clenching her fists above her thighs.

"Guys, do we really have to do this?" Toph cried.

"You know we have to," Zuko answered. "My scouts saw The Blue Spirit and his men around the outskirts."

"That's the thing," Toph snapped. "I haven't felt anyone or anything since we got here. It's all just quiet."

"Even more reason why we have to be here," Zuko replied.

Toph huffed, leaning back into her seat and blowing the bangs out of her hair. Her nervousness seemed to be echoed by everyone else now. It was true. Everything had been quiet since they arrived. Zuko wasn't expecting a full ambush, but for someone to have seen a crazy man in a blue oni mask, running around with dual dao swords. But so far, it was quiet.

The carriage finally stopped, just on the hills inside the mountain range, and outside the middle class families. The estate was large, the small river running through it seemed spring life everywhere. Zuko breathed in the air, a mixture of fresh grass and ripe manure. Something that was very common in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko's golden eyes fell on the large door, the image of a flying boar inscribed on the door.

"Is this it? The House of Bei Fong?" Zuko asked.

Toph grumbled, digging her toes deeper into the dirt. "Yeah, this is my home."

The doors swung open, Toph sucking in a gasp of air. Zuko stepped forward, his Fire Lady at his side as Toph's parents, Lao and Poppy, stepped forward. Next to them, was Master Yu. The group flinched, all except Zuko. One, he wasn't sure who this old looking man was. And two, Zuko wasn't scared. With his Fire Lord demeanor rising, he stepped forward, giving a slight bow to the Bei Fong parents and Master Yu.

"Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, it is an honor to meet you," Zuko said, trying his best to fake his pleasure.

Master Yu cleared his throat as Zuko ignored him, the scarred ruler flicking an eye at the earth bending master.

"It is nice to meet you as well young man," Lao replied, his eyes still on Toph.

"Aren't you going to come and give your parents a hug, Lady Bei Fong?" Yu sneered.

Zuko shot a glare, his overprotectiveness rising as he clenched his fists. Toph, with Haru still holding her hand, slowly trudged forward. She stood before her parents, her blind eyes meeting her parents. And Zuko saw it. Right then and there. It wasn't hurt or anger that resided in the Bei Fong parents. No, Zuko saw something that he never saw from Ozai, or his mother. It was something that he only saw from Iroh.

It was love.

Poppy stepped forward, breaking into tears as she took her daughter in her arms. Toph broke into small sobs, causing a gasp from Suki. Zuko felt a pressure in his hand, looking down and seeing Katara squeezing his hand softly. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, his eyes turning to see Lao engaging in a small conversation with Lao. Master Yu stood back, shocked. Zuko smirked, knowing that this wasn't what Yu was expecting.

"It's so good to see you again, my daughter," Poppy said. "But why haven't you come back sooner after the war ended?"

Zuko watched as the mouthy earth bended had nothing to say. She opened her mouth, stepping back, looking down and watching her toes wiggle into the dirt.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Yu spoke. "Maybe enjoy some nice roast duck and some dumplings?"

"Of course," Zuko replied, maybe a little too quickly.

* * *

There was a silence at the table as everyone slowly ate. Zuko picked at the roast duck, memories of his uncle protesting to leave the flagship to finish his dinner. It brought a smile to his face as he chewed slowly. His eyes fell on the Bei Fong family once more. They were speaking in whispers, Toph biting down on her lip to yell or say something stupid. She kept glancing at the old man, a low smirk on his face.

"Okay," Zuko snapped, pointing a chop stick at Yu. "Who is this guy? Last I checked, Toph didn't have an uncle."

"If you must know," Lao said, sternly. "This is Toph's earth bending teacher, Master Yu. The best earth bender in Gaoling."

"You mean former," Zuko said, pointing at Toph. "Your daughter is a metal bender, and helped end the war. I'm sure that's more than what this hack has ever done."

"And who are you to speak?" Yu snapped.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko, ruler of the Fire Nation," Zuko hissed.

Lao and Poppy both gasped, turning their eyes to each other. Yu said nothing, turning away with his arms crossed.

"We did not know the Fire Lord would grace us with his presence," Lao said. "But I do not take kindly to such disrespect in my house."

"Then why do you disrespect your own daughter? Just by the few minutes I've been here, I can see why she left and joined the Avatar," Zuko said.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, not realizing that he was standing up now. Katara was trying to reel him in. Although it wasn't his business, Toph was the sister he never had. It hurt him seeing Toph being unable to be her usual self. This wasn't a good home for her.

"We are only doing what is best for her. To teach her some humility," Lao said.

Zuko scoffed. "I knew someone that told me that once."

"And what happened?" Poppy asked.

"He gave me this scar," Zuko said, his voice dark. "That's not what family is for. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Everyone watched as Zuko turned. He gave Katara a soft kiss, whispering to her that he just needed some air. His eyes caught Yu's for a second, but said nothing. He walked out to the Royal Garden, his eyes staring out into the sun. He inhaled, the warmth of the sun flooding through his body. He was truly frustrated. The way Toph's parents acted reminded him of Ozai. Sure, they didn't scar and banish her, but they oppressed her. They never took her opinion in, and always felt they needed to make her learn how to live.

_"That was some show in there, Sparky."_

Zuko turned quickly, seeing Toph standing there with a smug smirk on her face.

"It's not fair, how they treat you, Toph," Zuko said.

"That is why I left, melon head. But now I don't even know why we had to stop here," Toph grumbled.

"I honestly thought you would want to see your parents before we had to do and protect Gaoling."

Toph sighed. "It's not that. I haven't seen my parents in five years. I just thought things would be different this time."

"That's family for you," Zuko chuckled.

_"Fire Lord Zuko."_

Both the Fire Lord and Blind Bandit turned to see Master Yu standing there, his hands rest at his sides. He smelled of cheap wine and copper pieces.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"What is your true purpose here? Surely it wasn't to meet the Bei Fongs and to have a nice family dinner?" Yu said.

Zuko and Toph shared a look, the earth bender nodding to let Yu know.

"We're investigating a threat to Gaoling, instigated by The Blue Spirit," Zuko said.

"The Blue Spirit, I see," Yu said, stroking his beard. "Well, then I'm afraid you are too late, Fire Lord."

"What are you talking about?" Toph hollered.

Zuko's eyes widened as the realization hit him. And then it really did hit him. He felt a wad of earth slam into his chest, throwing him back. He hit the ground, groaning in pain as he rolled onto his knees. He could see Katara, Aang, Sokka and everyone else being dragged out with earth braces around their wrists. Zuko stood to raise his fire, only to feel a pair of earth braces snap onto him.

_"Very good, Yu."_

Zuko looked up, seeing Yu holding his hand around Toph's throat. A pair of pure metal braces around her wrists. He watched as she desperately tried to bend the metal, only to no avail.

"What is this?" Toph wheezed.

"Just some insurance," A voice said.

Zuko turned at the sound of the voice. There he stood, dressed in the earth green robes with his pointed goatee and thin moustache.

Long Feng.

"How did you get here?" Zuko roared.

"Please, Fire Lord," Long Feng snarled. "If I can create an army of Joo Dee woman, I can create a simple double. And some good facial hair and make-up can fool the most ignorant of kings."

Zuko felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He peeked at his corner. Dai Li agents. Zuko growled, spitting out a small breath of fire. Long Feng dodged the blast, his fist coming down on Zuko's cheek. The Fire Lord groaned, his head hanging limp.

"Take them down to the prison," Long Feng said, waving his hands at Zuko and the others, stopping on Toph. "Take her to the parents, and let them know The Blue Spirit will honor his arrangement when all of this is over. I have a boat to catch."

Zuko's world fell into darkness as another hand came crashing down on his face.

* * *

"My Lord, we have arrived."

The Blue Spirit nodded, clipping his swords to his back as he stood, walking with Jinto and Hato. Up the deck they went, breathing in the crisp, warm and smoky air of the Fire Nation. With his mask gleaming in the sunlight, he strolled down the wooden steps, seeing his water bender, Koza, standing and waiting for him.

"My Lord, I take it your travels went well?" Koza asked.

The Blue Spirit nodded, a wicked grin under his mask. "Of course."


	23. The Bombs of Gaoling

How long has it been? Hours? Days? The would spun around Zuko as he slowly peeked his eyes open. The small embers from the torches scattered around him. With a large throbbing in his head, Zuko forced himself to sit up. He groaned, leaning into the wooden wall behind him. He brought his hands to his face, only to feel the hard earth bump him in his nose. The earth braces were now thick gloves that looked like Water Tribe mittens. His eyes scanned around him. The Fire Lord was trapped in a wooden prison, probably built to ensure Toph or Haru couldn't escape. And the earth gloves on his hands made sure his fire bending wouldn't work. Zuko growled, swinging his hard gloves down on the thick wood.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

_Katara._

"Katara," Zuko called out. "It's Zuko."

"What happened?" Her voice called out from the darkness.

"Yeah, jerk bender. What happened?" _Sokka._

"Where are you guys?" Zuko cried. He took a deep breath, roaring as a flame spit through the wooden prison. He smirked as the wood turned to ash, standing up and walking through the opening. He instantly found Sokka in the cell next to him. He told Sokka to stand back, Zuko sucking in another breath before breathing fire on the wood. Sokka jumped out, raising his un-gloved hands in the air.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sokka cried.

"Uncle Iroh taught me. And why don't you have any restraints?"

"I'm not a bender. They did take away my sword and boomy," Sokka whined.

"… you named your boomerang, _boomy?" _Zuko raised a brow.

Sokka scoffed as Zuko turned around. Another breath of fire in the next cell. Katara. They shared a soft, chaste kiss before Zuko moved on to the next four. Ty Lee, Haru, Aang, Suki. Haru had metal gloves over him instead of the earth ones. Suki, like Sokka had none. Aang had a metal mask over his mouth, to prevent him from airbending. His hands also had the metal restraints, the Dai Li knowing that he was an avid earth bender.

"So, how did Long Feng get here? I thought you said he was in Ba Sing Se," Sokka asked, looking at Zuko.

"He said something about have a double at Ba Sing Se," Zuko said.

"You would think you'd notice the difference," Haru said, a hint of anger in his voice. Zuko couldn't blame Haru for being angry. Toph was taken from them.

"In the spur of the moment, I'm sure you wouldn't notice either," Zuko spat, narrowing his eyes, small embers sparking between his teeth.

"Guys, stop," Ty Lee piped in. "This isn't good for your auras."

Zuko rolled his eyes, turning his head towards the steel door down the hall. "She's right. We need to go find Toph"

The Fire Lord marched towards the door. With an exhale, he banged on the door loudly. Stepping back, he waited. As the door began to unlock and open, Zuko inhaled. The fire boiled in his stomach, rising up through his body. Once the door was fully open, Zuko released his breath. The screams of Dai Li agents broke into the air. Zuko ran through the smoke, swinging his earth covered hands into the Dai Li. Sokka and Suki were behind him, the Kyoshi leader chi-blocking with Ty Lee coming up behind her.

The group continued to run, sneaking past other Dai Li agents who were sure to have heard the screams of their fallen comrades. Zuko in the front, he finally led the way out of the all wooden prison. They found themselves back in the Bei Fong house, the sound of voices catching their attention.

"I hate you guys," Toph's voice came from the other room.

"You'll learn, in time, to appreciate what we did for you," Toph's dad snapped.

"No, I won't. You two melon heads have no idea what you've done," Toph was almost yelling by this point.

"We did it because we loved you," Toph's mother yelled back.

It was Haru who charged forward, lowering his shoulder and busting the door down. A collective gasp came from the room, Toph quickly standing up and running over to Haru. Zuko couldn't hear what she said, but was slightly shocked on how deep Toph had kissed Haru.

"What is this? How did you escape?" Lao cried.

Zuko stepped forward, spitting a fireball at Lao's feet.

"It seems your prisons were a little weak for the Fire Lord," Zuko growled.

Toph and Haru now stood behind him. The sound of metal cracking made everyone turn. Toph shook away the metal braces, smirking as she felt everyone's stares on hers.

"What?" She asked. "I am the best earth and metal bender ever."

With a flick, all the earth gloves turned to dust. She turned to Aang and Haru, working harder to remove all their metal restraints. Zuko flexed his fingers, spurting a large flame from the palm of his hand. He moved towards Lao and Poppy, that old anger from years ago, boiling in his eyes.

"I don't care what excuses you have. No matter what happens, know that I will always be your enemy," Zuko hissed. "I know firsthand what oppressive and narrow minded parenting does."

"You are but a boy," Lao snapped. "Nothing more than a boy with his crown."

Zuko reared his fist back, the flame in his palm growing with his rage. But his fists never came forward. He turned back, seeing Toph standing there. She only shook her head. Zuko's eyes caught Katara's and he knew how he must've looked like now. The old Zuko, from when they first met. The angry, brash, and brutal Zuko. He snuffed the flame out, turning back and staring at the Bei Fongs.

"We are leaving," He snapped.

* * *

Led by Toph and Haru, the group walked through the city. Zuko was worried. The city was empty. There were no signs of life in whichever direction you turned.

"Where is everybody?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Aang said. "But I got a bad feeling about this."

_"Quite the smart one, aren't you, Avatar?"_

Master Yu stood on before them, risen high on a pillar of earth. He stomped down, the pillar receding back into the ground. Zuko was on the earth bending master as soon as he touched the ground. A strong right fist into the old man's face. Yu stumbled backwards, Zuko charging a fire blast in his hands, spinning and let the arc shoot from his fingers. The old man raised his fists, a slab of earth rising to block the fire. Yu side stepped for his attack, only to feel two claws swipe at him. He looked down, his feet being sucked into the ground.

Toph and Aang stood there, knees bent and their fists tight. The master and the Avatar, earth bending as one once again.

Zuko stood in front of Yu, the flame in his hands.

"Tell me, where is Long Feng?" Zuko roared.

"Long Feng is gone," Yu cried. "Gone to the Fire Nation to join The Blue Spirit."

"The Blue Spirit?"

"He promised me all the gold pieces I could ever want," Yu said, shaking as the sweat dripped down his cheeks. "I didn't know that the Bei Fongs would be involved."

"You're a liar," Toph yelled, stomping a deep hole into the ground.

"But it doesn't matter," Yu said. "Because everything went exactly as Long Feng said it would. You're all here, all together. With no one to defend the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes widened. He reared his fists back, bringing down a wave of wire. Yu, with his arms free, threw a small disc of earth into Zuko's chest. He fell back, his flames scattering. As he hit the ground, his eyes followed the fire. It was just like Shak-Tai all over again. He saw the barrels, as his suspicions were correct by Suki and Ty Lee's screams as the flame hit the first barrel.

And the people of Omashu swore, that from the very top of the city, they could see the mushroom cloud that was once Gaoling.


	24. Fall of the Fire Nation

The dark blue mask shined brightly in the midnight as the torches lit the way up the volcano. Down to the Fire Nation Capital, the masked demon could only smirk as he stopped on the ring of the volcano. He turned back, his dark eyes scanning the destruction and chaos left behind. The Docks were destroyed, nothing but clusters of broken earth and small fires. The bodies, crushed and burned, littered the trail all the way up the volcano. The Blue Spirit turned back, staring down into the volcano. Into the Fire Nation Capital. He saw the army waiting for him, the catapults armed and the fire benders poised to defend.

The Blue Spirit unsheathed the dual dao swords, twirling them as he raised them into the air. The rebels behind him roared. He didn't have to speak a simple word as the mayhem broke loose in the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation Army launched the flaming balls, the catapults firing in full swing. The earth benders of the rebels bent the ground from the volcano, launching large slabs and stones down on the fire benders. They ran down the path, war cries screaming into the darkness. The smell of burning flesh soon mixed with the crisp and ashy smell of the Fire Nation. And all the time while the blood was shed, The Blue Spirit marched down the path, anger and hatred hiding underneath the mask.

_"Get the children inside the Bunkers!"_

_ "Ready the tanks and deploy the Komodo Riders!"_

A roar came from the komodo-rhinos, the men riding them holding fire bombs in their hands. The explosions blew through the city. Cackling fire mixed with the war cries as bodies began to drop everywhere. Wads of earth slammed on fire benders, and balls of fire charred earth benders to ashes. It was deadlock.

"Councilman Jee, we need to deploy the warships!"

Jee shook his head at the suggestion. "We can't! They're too far in for our warships to only attack them. We'll be putting our own people at risk, Admiral Alaak!"

A large boulder broke the temporary Fire Lord and his Admiral's bickering. Jee stumbled forward, shooting an arc of fire at a small barrage of rocks. Alaak raised a wall of fire, blocking a charging earth bender that was turned to smoldering ash.

"How did they get in?" Alaak yelled.

"I don't know!" Jee yelled, punching an earth ball with his fire fist. "Someone must have lowered the Gates of Azulon!"

"You mean a traitor?"

"I think so!"

A rebel fire bender jumped over Jee's wall of fire. Landing a few feet from the former Admiral, the two men fought with dazzling fire. Alaak stood, mouth agape as Jee fought such grace that he never displayed before. Since he traveled with Zuko, Jee had picked up on the aggressive fire bending rather than the finesse style he was displaying now. He spun, dodging an arc of fire, conjuring his own fire whip. He struck the rebel, sending him flying back. With a clean punch, a fire ball struck the rebel in the face. Death was busy today.

"We need to fall back and secure the Palace," Jee ordered. "Locate Councilman Bandon, and have Commander Paki set up a blockade."

Alaak nodded, the two fire benders running back to the palace. Flying balls and wads of earth landed around them. Heat radiated off the flames as the Fire Nation Army fought hard to protect their Palace. Jee turned, lifting another wall of fire as a temporary barrier. He fell back into the palace, breathing in the unaffected air.

_"Glad you could make it, Councilman Jee."_

Jee looked up, along with Alaak. There stood the masked demon. The Blue Spirit had his swords drawn, the tip of pressed against Councilman Bandon's neck.

"How did you get in here?" Jee yelled.

Alaak spared the questions, running full speed with fire in his palms. The Blue Spirit smirked under the mask, spinning away from Bandon and side stepping Alaak's charge. The stunned fire bender swiftly turned back, firing a stream of fire. Again, The Blue Spirit easily dodged it, swinging his swords down. Alaak stepped back, crashing into Bandon. The two stumbled over each other.

"And here I thought that all fire benders would have some sort of method," The Blue Spirit chuckled. "Just like the Fire Lord, nothing but anger and rage."

The Admiral rose to his feet, extending his fire whip and crashing it down. The Blue Spirit back-flipped away, flying high in the air as the flames narrowly missed his swords. Landing on his feet, the rebel leader dodged every attack, his swords hissing as he twirled in the air. He landed in front of Alaak, the sound of flesh being pierced echoed in the Hall.

"Down goes the Fire Nation," The masked demon hissed.

Pulling the sword out, Alaak fell to the floor. Jee flinched as the blue mask came to rest on him. Jee let his hands be engulfed in fire, moving into an attack stance.

"Get him, Bandon!" Jee yelled.

Bandon rose from his feet, dusting off his robes. His golden eyes fell on the black holes of The Blue Spirit. And he smirked, turning back to Jee.

"No, Jee, I won't," Bandon said.

Jee's eyes widened as Bandon stepped forward, pushing a wave of fire in his direction. Jee rolled out of the way, only to have the young Councilman standing in front of him. A knee to the face knocked Jee back off his feet. Zuko's old Admiral spit out blood.

"What are you doing?" Jee yelled.

"Doing my duty," Bandon snapped. "For years, I've listened to that arrogant brat go on about peace and love. But no more. I will rule the Fire Nation, just as Ozai would."

"You're insane," Jee said, standing up. "What has Fire Lord Zuko ever done to you? He gave you a position on the Council, and let you have everything."

"That was after he took everything from me," Bandon cried, stepping forward. "That spoiled prince felt that everything was his. And in the end, my father had to pay for it."

"Your father?"

"It's such a shame that you forgot him," Bandon said, lighting a ball of fire. "You served him during the Siege of the North."

Jee gasped, the realization flooding through him. He shook his head, only to have Bandon nod once, a sick smile on his face.

"Zhao was your father?"

"His name was Admiral Zhao," Bandon roared. "And that damn brat of a prince and wretched Avatar killed him."

"If you were there, you would've seen how evil and wicked your father had become. He wasn't the same man anymore," Jee pleaded.

"It doesn't matter, now," Bandon said. "What matters is what happens now."

Bandon brought his fist down, Jee screaming as the ball of fire engulfed his face. The lifeless body fell to the floor. With a heavy breath, Bandon turned back to The Blue Spirit, very sure the man behind the mask held the same grin the mask had.

"And now, the Fire Nation falls," The Blue Spirit said.

Outside, fire benders cried in defeat as the earth bending rebels broke down the doors to the Palace. The Fire Nation had fallen.

* * *

The Blue Spirit could only laugh as he walked into the Council Room. The screams died as the doors closed behind him. His feet carried him up to the dais, sitting where Fire Lord Zuko would sit. And the power that flowed through The Blue Spirit was something else. His body surged with every breath he took. Oh, how sweet this was. The all-powerful Fire Nation brought down by a simple man in a mask.

A loud bang echoed against the door. The masked demon gazed up, seeing the doors fly open. A Fire Nation soldier sprawled on the floor, his arm bent at an angle that was humanly impossible. In walked in Koza, the blood bender. A gleeful smile on his face as he lifted the man up, the body twitching with every move. The Blue Spirit's smirk only grew more as Koza clenched his fist, the sound of life ending burst through the hall.

"We have done it, my lord," Koza said as he dropped the man.

"Yes," The Blue Spirit hissed. "The Fire Nation is defeated. Has Bandon returned yet?"

"He's on his way back from the Docks," Koza said. "If I may ask, my lord, who is he bringing?"

"You will learn when the time permits," The demon said.

Koza only bowed, retreating from the Council Room. The Blue Spirit turned away, leaning back into the dais. Another chuckle came from his lips.

"Oh, Zuko. I told you I would end you."

The doors opened again. Bandon walked in, a man in a green robe on his tail. The Blue Spirit turned, his eyes shifting to the man with the pointed goatee.

Long Feng.

"My Lord," Bandon began, bowing. "Long Feng is here for you."

The Blue Spirit said nothing. He rose from the dais, walking down the steps and standing in front of Bandon and Long Feng.

"Leave us," The Blue Spirit hissed.

Bandon rose, nodding once before walking out the doors. The Blue Spirit kept his eyes locked on Long Feng until the door closed.

"You've done well, my student," Long Feng smirked.

"I've done only as I wished," The Blue Spirit snapped. "You have no control over me. Not anymore."

"Don't be foolish, boy. I made you what you are. I gave you a new life and a new purpose," Long Feng spat. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be rotting under Lake Laogai."

The memories flashed in the man behind the mask's eyes. He remembered the spinning the light, the Dai Li and their mass hypnosis. He remembered all the woman being indoctrinated into Joo Dee. He clenched his fists at the sight of his downfall. The way everything crumbled around him. The anger and the guilt.

"I'd rather be rotting."

"The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

The Blue Spirit felt his body lock. He wanted to break down. The words tickled at his insides, a cold feeling running through him. They repeated in his head, over and over again. He gritted his teeth, shaking his head as he reached up, pulling his swords from the sheaths.

"How… that isn't possible," Long Feng stuttered.

"I am no longer your pet, Long Feng. I made a promise I would take down the Fire Nation," The Blue Spirit roared. "And I will do it with or without you."

He moved with such a speed that would make Zuko jealous. Long Feng had no chance, only watching as one sword pierced his stomach, the other slitting his throat. Blood splashed onto the floor as Long Feng staggered backwards, staring up at the masked demon.

"I created you," Long Feng said his last words.

The Blue Spirit shook his head, taking off the mask. He lowered the hood, revealing the dark brown hair. Those cocked eyebrows and those dark browns. Eyes that haven't seen the light of day for years. He stared at the mask, into those dark holes he called eyes. And, even with this mask being who he was, he felt right. This was something that needed to be done. A promise he made to his parents and to others he lost.

"I will kill Fire Lord Zuko."

_End of Part Two_


	25. Damage Control

_"Get up, Sparky!"_

Zuko groaned, rolling onto his stomach. Eyes adjusting to the surrounding darkness, Zuko pushed himself to his knees. His eyes, now used to the new darkness, peered around him. He lit a flame, his eyes taking in the destruction and chaos around him. Toph's words flashed in his mind again as he turned, seeing the blind girl standing there, a disgruntled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," Toph snapped. "Now get up, we need to find the others."

Rising to his feet, Zuko kept the flame lit as he looked around. The destruction and chaos around him was actually broken wads of earth. He turned to Toph, raising a brow.

"What happened?"

"When the bombs went off, thanks to you, I made us sink into the ground," Toph explained. "Luckily the badger-mole tunnels run all throughout the city."

"Badger-moles? You mean the first earth benders?" Zuko said.

Toph only nodded, waving a hand to direct Zuko. He felt her arm link with his, feeling her shiver. Was Toph scared? She seemed angrier than usual, but that could be a number of things. Sokka being his arrogant self, Aang being Aang, or Haru bragging about his moustache. His scarred eye shifted once more to Toph, to which she huffed.

"I know you're staring at me," Toph said.

"You just seem on edge. Even more than usual."

"I'm fine."

They walked more in silence, Zuko switching the flame to his other hand to let his shoulder rest. Eventually, Toph stopped, removing herself from Zuko's side. He watched as she dug her feet into the ground. With a sudden thrust, the ground beneath Zuko shot up. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear the sound of earth crunching earth. It never came. Zuko peeked through his good eye, and now he saw the true destruction of Gaoling.

It was all death. Buildings lay in ruins. Markets were set ablaze. Zuko only cringed at the thought of what would have happened if the city wasn't empty. Maybe that was the good thing Poppy and Lao did for this city. He raised his hand, slowly bringing them down, the fires all dying.

"Why would Yu do something like this?" Zuko asked.

"Yu didn't do it. You were the one going all hotpants and blowing shit up," Toph spat.

Zuko turned on her, gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zuko almost yelled.

"You with your hotheadedness!" Toph did yell. "Why did you have to go and rush in like that? Did you ever stop to think of what would happen?"

"That has nothing to do with why you're so angry now. What happened while I was unconscious?"

"Nothing," Toph snapped, turning away.

Zuko clenched his fists, a low growl rising from his throat."Damnit, Toph, what happened? Why are we alone? Where is everyone else? Where is Katara? Sokka? Haru? Anyone?" Zuko was now letting a roar come from his mouth.

"Haru is dead!" Toph cried, the tears beginning to swell as she turned back to Zuko. "After we sunk, I couldn't feel a heartbeat. And I know it was his, so steady and strong."

His eyes widened, guilt running over him. No words were right for this situation. He only walked forward, taking the blind earth bender into his arms. She stiffened, burying her face into his chest, as her short height permitted her. Zuko felt her begin to shake, the sobs coming next. He knew how she felt. The way his body betrayed him after Uncle Iroh died in his arms. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Toph. We're going to kill the bastard," Zuko promised.

She pulled away, wiping away the tears. Toph wasn't one to let her emotions dance on her sleeve. With her signature smirk returning, she nodded with enthusiasm. Zuko smirked, leading her on through the city. Only destruction and chaos rested around them. The homes of innocent citizens were nothing more but ash and pain. Broken buildings. Broken homes. Broken dreams. Zuko was reminded of the beginning of Ozai's rule as Fire Lord.

"Wait," Toph said, suddenly. "I feel voices."

And then she was running. Zuko tore off after her, panting as they rounded a corner. They began up the hill, not stopping as they passed the Bei Fong house. Toph never stopped as they came up to the mountain range. She raised an earth slab, Zuko jumping on as the slab began sliding down the side of the mountain. This was much faster than running.

And that was when Zuko heard the voices she felt.

_"Get off of her!"_

It was Aang's voice. And then a thwack sound. Most likely Sokka's boomerang. Even before Toph's slab reached the base of the mountain range, Zuko was already flying through the air. A large arc of fire trailed him. He swung down, the flames exploding and sending the rebels backwards. They were only earth benders, and novice ones that Zuko could handle.

But then he heard her scream. It froze him, letting the slab of earth slap him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, a loud roar coming from his mouth.

_"Katara!"_

Zuko stepped forward again, his hands circling his body. The sensation he felt in Shak-Tai swooped through his body. The lightning soon cackled around him. With a powerful second step, the lightning shot from his fingers. A loud, male scream pierced the night. The body dropped, but another took his place, grabbing the Fire Lady by her arm.

That anger Zuko was so used to five years ago seeped back in. He growled, another lightning bolt shooting from his fingers. By now, they were walking up the ship. Katara was kicking and screaming. It was here that Zuko saw the other men on the ship, dressed in those dark green robes. The Dai Li.

Zuko shot one last stream of fire, hitting the side of the metal ship as it began to take off.

"On my flagship, now!" Zuko ordered.

He hadn't notice that his ship was on fire. The helm was burning, and the engine room had exploded earlier in the night. Zuko caught on, clenching his fists to the point where his knuckles burned white.

"Now what?" Aang asked as he stood next to Zuko.

The Fire Lord turned back around, his eyes moving from the remaining people. Aang, Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki and Toph.

"We find Haru's body, first. And we give him a proper burial," Zuko said, his eyes landing on Toph.

"No," Toph said, stepping forward. "It's fine. We need to go after Katara."

"But how?" Sokka interjected. "We have no ship, no Appa, and no way of contacting anyone now."

"Yes we do," Zuko said, looking from Toph to Sokka. "We have the Bei Fongs. They're going to let us borrow their messenger hawk, and we are going to send messages to everyone. King Bumi, King Kuei, Pakku, Hakoda, and anyone else that we can think of. The Blue Spirit has his own army. So let's make our own."

A smirk rose as high as the mountains on Sokka's face, punching his fist into his open palm.

"But why would The Blue Spirit want Katara?" Aang interjected.

Zuko looked at the young Avatar, his brow furrowed in a deep brood. He never thought about that. The obvious answer would be that he needed Katara to heal. Probably him or some of his men. But, like Zuko reasoned, it was too obvious.

"I don't know, Aang," Zuko finally said. "But we're going to find her. I swear on my mother's grave, we'll find her. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way."


	26. Knowing The Enemy

The sight of her fallen country seemed to break Katara down.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the Fire Nation nobility being forced down into the bunkers. The Dai Li had earth braces and gloves over all the fire benders. Even the children were restrained and shoved in without mercy. She was still reeling over the sight of the Docks when the boat landed. The way the bodies were simply discarded. Crushed, charred, torn apart. This was another side of the war that Katara had ignored five years ago. Now, she was dropped right in the middle of it.

She was waiting in the Council Room, sitting on the dais. Even without Zuko by her side, Katara rested on the seat just on the right of Zuko's throne. It was eerily silent after the earth bending rebels closed the door. All Katara knew was that she was going to kill Long Feng, and that she was glad Zuko suggested leaving Kysa at the North Pole with Pakku and Gran-Gran.

But most of all, she was worried for Zuko. Reaching up, she brushed the choker necklace. Her mother's necklace was replaced with the betrothal necklace Zuko carved for her. It was a spiral of water on one side, and a spiral of fire on the other. Closing her eyes, she let the single tear fall down her cheek.

The door slammed open, and there he stood in all his glory. No glory glowing to Katara, however. The blue mask shined brightly, the wicked grin on it boring into Katara's soul. She straightened herself, her fists clenched at her sides.

"So, the Fire Lord's little water whore, here in my new palace," The Blue Spirit sneered, walking forward.

"You're a monster. Like the ones I faced before traveling with the Avatar. Cruel, evil and heartless," Katara snapped.

"You call me a monster," The masked demon said, stopping at the bottom of the dais. "Yet you're the one who married the Fire Lord. The biggest monster of all monsters."

"Zuko is far from a monster."

_"He is the Fire Lord!"_

Katara jumped at the rage coming from behind the mask. There was an anger underneath that blue mask that rivaled that of Zuko's. Well, not _her _Zuko's, but the old Zuko. The one with the topknot ponytail that was always yelling.

"How can you love him?" The rebel leader snapped. "After the Fire Nation took away everything you loved?"

"Zuko did none of those things. He may be the Fire Lord, but he's nothing like Ozai, Azulon, or Ozai."

"The Fire Nation took your mother away from you, and now you go and fuck the enemy," The voice behind the mask yelled again.

Katara gasped, wanting to pull the sweat from their bodies and whip his mask right off. Just to see the coward that was hiding behind a mask.

"Who are you? How do you know what happened to my mother?"

The Blue Spirit turned away, hands clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth. Katara kept her blue eyes locked on him. She remembered the tales Zuko told her of his days as The Blue Spirit. She was greatly relieved when he revealed he was the one to free Zuko from Zhao's hold. But the stories of how he tormented Fire Nation nobles and robbed from the rich made her worry about the lengths Zuko would go to save her.

"I never thought I would see you love a fire bender."

Katara peeked up. "What?"

"You, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Master water bender. I never would think you would end up being Fire Lady," The Blue Spirit said.

"You don't know anything about me," Katara snapped.

"Oh, I know more than you think," The demon snickered, walking up the dais. He was standing in front of Katara, tall and mighty. He squatted down, the dark eyes of the mask burning into Katara's blue eyes. "For a while, you knew me too. You understood me."

"Who are you?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes.

He stepped back, standing straight up. He unclipped the swords, letting them fall at his side. The Blue Spirit reached behind his head, untying the cloth that held the mask in place. Katara stared at him with wide eyes as he lowered the mask and hood. She gasped, her blue orbs staring deep into those dark brown eyes. Those eyes that once drove her crazy in ways she never imagined when she was young.

"Jet?"

"It's nice to see you too, Katara," Jet snickered.

"But… you died," Katara stammered. "Under Lake Laogai. They smashed you with a boulder. Smellerbee and Longshot stayed with you…"

"You can thank Long Feng for that," Jet snapped.

"Where is he?" Katara asked.

"Dead," He said with a shrug. "I killed him."

"How… why are you doing this, Jet?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kat? Don't tell me you forgot the time where you came to our hideout with Sokka and Aang. We were taking down Fire Nation soldiers. We would've been able to end the war there. We could've broken them down."

"You were trying to kill innocent people," Katara yelled. "People that had nothing to do with the war. Where's the honor in that?"

"And scar-face knows everything about honor?" Jet sneered. "Don't tell me you went and forgot all the things he did. If it wasn't for him in Ba Sing Se, I would've never been arrested by the Dai Li and Long Feng."

"Don't you dare blame Zuko for this."

Jet gave a low chuckle, shaking his head. "I don't blame Zuko. I blame the Fire Lord. And Zuko just happens to have that title now."

"I thought you changed, Jet. Like you said in Ba Sing Se."

"I did change, Katara. Unfortunately, it wasn't the change you were hoping for."

"I hate you," Katara said. She raised her arms, the sweat rising from both of their bodies. Jet's eyes widened as Katara flicked the water whip into his chest. He flew down the dais, landing hard on his back. The water bender stood, kicking down the mask and swords away from her. Jet smirked, standing up and grabbing his mask.

"You loved me once, Katara," Jet said.

"That was before I learned you were a crazy psycho. My brother was right about you all along," Katara hissed.

Jet stole one more glance at Katara before clipping his swords to his back once more. He raised the hood, grabbing the mask and fitting it over his face. Tying the knot behind his head, Jet transformed back into The Blue Spirit, a scowl underneath the mask.

"Then Sokka will be the next to die. After I kill your precious Zuko and Kysa."

The water whip was back, slapping Jet across his masked face. He flew back to the door, sliding through the open doors. Two rebels, along with Koza, walked in. He waved them off as he stood up, turning his masked face back at Katara.

"You lay a finger on my daughter," Katara warned. "And Zuko won't even have time to have a chance with you."

"We'll see about that," Jet sneered behind the mask.

With Koza and the other earth bending rebels by his side, The Blue Spirit turned and walked out of the Council Room. As the doors closed, Katara sat back down, her hands tracing the necklace once more.

"Please hurry, Zuko."


	27. The Fire Lord's Army

"Zuko, I can see Water Navy ships coming."

The Fire Lord looked up at his brother-in-law's voice. Sure enough, just moving closer from the horizon, the prominent blue Water Navy ships sailing in towards them. He stood up, dusting off his clothes as he walked towards the tide.

"And Earth Kingdom fleet coming in too."

From the other side of the sea, they could see the metal ships coming in. Zuko could tell the difference between King Kuei's and King Bumi's ship. Kuei's ship were of high breed metal. They looked prestige, practically honor on the seas. Bumi had dirty, dingy ships that had earth carved oars. Bumi could be seen on the deck, his arms waving as his ships seemed to be moving a lot faster.

"Looks like we have our army, now," Zuko smirked.

Once the ships arrived, Zuko eyed the people now standing before him. Kuei and his Terra Team. The Boulder was the new leader, and was already talking with Toph about bashing skulls in. With Bumi, he held his Earth Squad ready, his mad cackling mixing with Aang's childish laughter. From the Water Tribe, Chief Arnook stood in front of the Northern Fleet, Pakku at his side. From the South, Hakoda and Bato stood proud. But Zuko saw the breaking looks on Hakoda and Kanna as they approached him, Pakku marching behind him.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said with a bow.

"Please, just Zuko," The Fire Lord responded with his own bow.

"I believe someone misses their father," Gran-Gran spoke.

The elderly woman walked towards Zuko with Kysa in her arms. The golden eyed warrior took his child, staring into the golden eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead. It only made the anger swell deeper in his belly. He looked back at his Water Tribe family, which now included Sokka standing next to Hakoda.

"How could you let my daughter get captured?" Hakoda snapped.

If it wasn't for Kysa in his arms, Zuko would've let his father-in-law have it.

"Forgive me for being rendered unconscious by a large explosion," Zuko hissed.

Hakoda stepped forward, clenching his fists. Despite the growing age, Zuko knew that the Southern Chief was a brute. "I told you when you asked me for my blessing, that if anything happened to Katara, I would put you in your place."

"And when was that? Four years ago, right?" Zuko raised a brow. "And nothing has happened to her. Excuse me for this one _minor _inconvenience."

"Minor?" The man roared. "My daughter getting kidnapped is minor to you?"

"Katara would see it the same way," Zuko snapped. "If I was taken, she would put both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe first before trying to find me."

"And what if Kysa was taken?" It was Gran-Gran who spoke now.

Zuko froze, looking down at his daughter. He was holding pure innocence in his hands. Their golden eyes met, and Zuko felt his heart drop. What would happen if Kysa was taken? What would happen if he left Kysa at the Palace? Or if they didn't drop her off at the North Pole? The different scenarios ran through his mind, but he knew the answer as he narrowed his eyes, meeting the blue Water Tribe eyes in front of him.

"I would kill anyone that even thinks about touching my daughter," Zuko warned.

"Okay, enough of everyone trying to be the best man," Sokka spoke up, sensing the growing tension. "We need to start planning."

Zuko nodded, walking forward to Kanna. He handed Kysa to her, giving the baby one last kiss before turning to Hakoda and Pakku. With a nod, he led the leaders of each Nation to the Bei Fong house, their temporary base of operations.

* * *

"It would be wise to accept my lord's offerings."

Katara looked up from her seat, seeing the tray of roast duck and ginseng tea. She scowled, lifting the tea out of the cup and flinging it at the man in front of her. She waited for the water to splash. But it never came. The man raised his hand, freezing the water in the air. With a flick, the water flushed back into the tea cup.

"You're the water bender that killed Geyto," Katara said with wide eyes. "You're a blood bender."

"As are you, Master Katara. We both were trained under Master Pakku."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Koza. I was once a prominent figure in the North Pole until Admiral Zhao led the Siege of the North," Koza explained.

"Then why didn't you stay and fight?"

"To fight a winless war?" Koza raised a brow. "No, I would not have any of that. But of course, a fire bender found me and scarred me. Kinda reminds you of the Fire Lord, no?"

"You are nothing like Zuko."

Katara said nothing else as she picked up the bowl of roast duck, silently picking at the food as Koza smirked, turning his back on the Fire Lady.

* * *

Zuko sat at the head of the table where Lao would sit. Toph had her parents trapped down in their rooms, linking the doors with metal locks. In front of him sat the leaders of the Nations. Nations that once saw Zuko as the enemy. Now they saw him as a new bringer of peace.

"The Fire Nation has fallen," Zuko broke the silence. "We believe that The Blue Spirit used this as a distraction to lure us away from the Capital."

"The Blue Spirit?" Kuei asked. "The masked criminal from Ba Sing Se?"

"Actually, The Blue Spirit was originally a Fire Nation criminal," Zuko said.

"And why did Fire Lord Ozai never apprehend him? Or why didn't you when you became Fire Lord?" Hakoda quirked a brow.

Zuko sighed. "Because I was The Blue Spirit five years ago. Now, someone else has taken my old mask and turned it against me."

He ignored the collective gasp from everyone except Bumi. The old man only cackled, biting into his rock candy with a wide grin on his face.

"This boy is a sneaky one, indeed," Bumi said through a mouthful.

"So what do you want us to do, Fire Lord?" Arnook prompted.

"We're going to take back the Fire Nation," Zuko said, turning his head towards Aang. "And I am going to kill The Blue Spirit."

Aang said nothing, only turn his head away. Hakoda nodded, always being in agreement of hurting anyone who hurt his kids. Of course, Sokka was in agreement. The two Earth Kings exchanged looks, nodding once. Pakku leaned forward, brushing his beard softly.

"And how do you expect us to launch such an attack? Surely, they will have defenses ready," Pakku spoke.

"I'll take this," Sokka spoke, rising from his seat. "The rebels are mostly earth benders. They have some fire benders, and one water bender who happens to be a blood bender. So, the earth benders will probably be the first line of defense. If that's the case, sending in Toph and the Earth Army is probably the best bet. Especially since Toph can bend metal."

The blind earth bender gave an approving snicker.

"And if we manage to get through that line?" Kuei asked.

"Then I take over," Zuko snapped. "The Capital will be heavily protected if The Blue Spirit knows I'm coming after him. Once we get through the volcano wall, we strike. It's his generals that will be the most trouble. The water bender will be dealt by Katara once we free her. I'll take out his fire benders while everyone else takes out the pawns."

"Pawns?" Hakoda asked. "These are regular people who were oppressed by Fire Lord Ozai."

"Now I can see that Katara gets it from you as well," Zuko smirked.

"What of The Blue Spirit?" Bato asked. "You say you will kill him, but how would you find him?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "He and I have unfinished business to take care of. He says our fight would come later, and later has finally come around."

"Don't let revenge cloud your judgment," Pakku said.

"That sounds exactly like something my uncle would say," Zuko said. "But this isn't revenge. I've learned to overcome something so petty. The Blue Spirit is being fueled by revenge. What I'm doing is justice."

"Justice is just fancy way of saying revenge," Pakku said, leaning back into his seat.

"Where is he going to keep Katara?" Hakoda stepped back into the conversation.

"Most likely the Council Room," Zuko said. "He'll want to have her somewhere big and open. To show off his capture."

"Enough of this chit chat," Toph growled, slamming her fists on the table. "When are we going to bash skulls in?"

Everyone turned to stare at Zuko. He cleared his throat, standing up. Even without the topknot and Fire Lord hair piece, Zuko had the form of a leader built into him. Every Nation would love to have him serve as a general.

"We leave tonight."


	28. The Fire Lord and the Avatar

"We should arrive soon, maybe by midnight."

Zuko nodded towards Bato, his eyes sharply staring into the horizon. The boat rocked against the waves, Zuko's stare never faltering. Even as the other ships bobbed next to him, in front of him, and behind him, Zuko never moved. His hands stayed clasped behind his back, looking as regal as the Fire Lord should. The light, salty wind blew his hair back. But despite the appearance of being a Fire Lord, the purple bags under his eyes showed evidence of his humanity. His love.

His love for Katara.

_"Zuko?"_

Aang's voice was the last that he wanted to hear. Eyes closed, a sigh escaped his lips as he refused to turn and face the Avatar.

"What is it, Aang?"

"I've been thinking about what you said about killing The Blue Spirit," Aang started.

"Are you here to give me another lesson about the passive way of the air benders?"

"No," Aang snapped. "I think I'm beginning to agree with you."

Zuko's eyes flew open with his gasp. Slowly, he turned to face the Avatar, dressed in the orange and yellow robes as he always wore. He held his staff firm and tight. He was no longer the twelve year old boy that Zuko hunted for almost a year. He was the Avatar.

"What brought the change of heart?"

"You were right," Aang sighed. "About everything. Some people aren't meant to live. Just like Ozai and The Blue Spirit."

It hurt Zuko to hear Aang speaking like this. The words of an Avatar, not the air bender Aang was. Zuko shook his head, clenching his fists. But this was what Zuko wanted, right? To have Aang understand the necessity to take someone's life away when the time called for it. So why did it hurt Zuko to hear his best friend talking like this?

"As much as I'm delighted by your change of view, I have to disagree with you."

"Why?" Aang raised a brow. "You're the one who said that The Blue Spirit needed to be stopped at all costs."

"Not by you losing who you really are," Zuko snapped. "You're the Avatar. The keeper of peace and balance. It took me this long to realize it, but I understand why you didn't kill Ozai during the comet."

Aang raised a brow. "What do you understand?"

"There would be no peace. There would be no yin and yang. You are the good and peace, while Ozai was nothing more than evil," Zuko explained. "One could not live without the other."

"That wasn't exactly why, but I understand your reasoning," Aang gave a smile.

"If you were to kill Ozai, or The Blue Spirit, you wouldn't be yourself anymore. That peace would come at the cost of your humanity."

"But what about you?" Aang asked. "Are you still going to kill The Blue Spirit?"

"Unlike you, my friend, I lost my humanity long ago when I betrayed Katara in the catacombs. If I were to take his life, it would change nothing."

Aang sighed, walking forward and standing next to Zuko. The Fire Lord turned, staring with Aang out into the sea. The darkness of the sky presented an eerie calm before the storm. The moon was almost full, most likely to be full by the time they arrived in the Fire Nation. The salty air flooded both of their nostrils. From below the helm, they could see Sokka and Bato barking orders. Zuko smirked, giving a chuckle.

"I don't believe that," Aang muttered.

"Believe what?" Zuko turned on Aang,

Aang turned his head on Zuko. "That you ever lost your humanity. Like your uncle said, you simply lost your way."

Zuko frowned, turning away from Aang. He caught Sokka slipping on water and everyone laughing, including Bato and Hakoda.

"Isn't that one in the same? I wasn't me anymore," Zuko retorted.

Aang shook his head, keeping his grey eyes on Zuko. "You speak as if you wished you lost your humanity. That you would want to be on the side of evil."

"No," Zuko snapped. "I just know what it means to take a life. That innocence you still have, Aang. Cherish it. It is something I never got to do."

"How old were you when you first killed somebody?" Aang prompted.

"It wasn't a person, but a fire-hawk," Zuko whispered. "I was eleven, and this hawk came into my room. I was a novice at fire bending, so I got scared and burnt it. It changed me, Aang. Even though the fire-hawks were a delicacy in the Fire Nation, I couldn't get over the fact that I took away someone's life."

Zuko gave a dark look as Aang gave a small chuckle. "Sorry. It's just that for so long, with all your anger and shouting, I always thought violence was natural to you."

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head as he gripped the railing. The wind picked up a bit, a shiver running through the Fire Lord and Avatar. Another heavy sigh left Zuko's lips. It was different, actually talking to Aang instead of shouting. He remembered the fire bending training from five years ago. The shouting matches when Aang would visit the Palace and they would argue about trivial things. Stuff about Peace Sessions and Rebuilding Projects. And then Aang vanished again.

"Why did you leave, Aang?" Zuko asked out his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Aang raised a brow.

"When Katara and I got married," Zuko replied. "I know that you and her had a relationship, and that she left you. But I never thought that you would leave."

Aang sighed, turning away from Zuko and staring up at the moon. "I loved Katara. I guess you could I was selfish, and I just thought she would always be mine. When I left for those years, it was me just trying to get over her."

"You could've messaged us," Zuko said. "I understand it must've hurt, but we could've just talked about everything."

"It was hard, Zuko. Wasn't it when Mai left you?"

"I left Mai," Zuko snapped. "But enough about this, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Zuko sighed. "Were you really going to kill The Blue Spirit?"

"I don't know," Aang mumbled. "I just want all of this to be over already. And if killing him would bring that, then I would've done it."

Zuko stared at Aang. Gold eyes met grey eyes. Zuko only shook his head, turning away from Aang starting to walk down the helm and back into the cabin of the ship. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning back to Aang with a blank look on his face.

"You wouldn't kill him, Aang. Because I would never let you have the chance."

With no words, Zuko made his way down the helm and back into the cabin. This was his vow to himself. He would save Katara, keep Kysa safe, and kill The Blue Spirit.

And he would avenge Uncle Iroh.


	29. Blood Battle

"Fire Lord Zuko, we have arrived."

Zuko looked up, nodding as the Docks came into view. He turned towards Sokka, seeing him standing in the Water Tribe Warrior uniform. Bato and Hakoda stood next to him. With the bone staffs ready, these men were his new generals.

"Prepare for attack. Tell Toph she can bash skulls in."

* * *

"_It seems the Fire Lord isn't coming for you."_

Katara peeked up through her hair. She tried to move, but her rattling chains held her down. The taste of blood lingered on her tongue as she blew her hair out of her eyes. Koza was standing over her, a scowl on his face. He squatted down, gripping Katara's hair as he pulled her towards him. She let out a faint scream, tears welling in her eyes as Koza's dirty fingers gripped her brown locks tighter.

"Tell me, Katara, what would Zuko do if he found you like this? Broken and worthless," Koza sneered. "Would he still love you when he sees how weak you are?"

"You're the weak one here," Katara spoke, her voice raspy.

Koza reared his hand back, slapping the master water bender across the face. Katara gave no response, her head slowly turning back towards Koza. A fresh trail of blood began to trickle down from her lip. With a chuckle, Koza pushed her back. Katara's wrists racked against the cuffs as Koza walked off. The door closed, Katara narrowing her eyes as a smirk danced on her face. The blood still trickled down her jaw. Katara flicked a finger, her blue eyes watching as the blood lifted from her chin. Turning her wrist, she turned to stare at the indent she had made during her weeks tied up.

"Stupid ass," Katara snickered.

With swift movements of her index finger, Katara watched as the blood cut and scratched like a blade. The metal was slowly eroding, the thick liquid breaking down the metal with every swipe and slash. With her sweat dripping down, Katara mixed the blood and sweat together. Soon enough, the metal had been worn down enough for Katara to break free. She took the sweat, slapping it on the other cuff and freezing it. She broke through it with ease.

The master water bender sneaked her way out of the room. With the mixed liquid still circling her wrist, Katara edged around every corner carefully. Two earth benders stood there, flexing their muscles as some of the maidservants walked by. Katara rolled her eyes, extending her hands forward. The blood-water shot out towards the two earth benders, pushing their heads into the walls. She watched as they slumped down, bringing the blood-water back around her wrists and taking off once again.

There was a loud explosion that shook Katara off her feet. She could smell ash and wood almost immediately. She continued to make her way through the Palace, knocking out earth benders when she could. These rebels were novices. And Katara had trained with Toph for years now, the only metal bender in the world. A simple snap to the head was all it took to take down these earth benders.

When the screaming had started, Katara froze. She made her way to a window, staring out. A cloud of dust and ash obscured her vision. Scowling, she turned as two maidservants ran by. They stopped, bowing out of habit to the Fire Lady.

"What's going on?" Katara yelled.

"The Fire Lord has brought his new army," One of the maidservants spoke. "He has returned to free us, Lady Katara."

A bright smile glowed on Katara's face. She nodded, taking off running again without another word. As she passed windows, she could see flashes of the outside. Fire raged against fire. She could see gusts of winds blowing out the flames. Aang. She could see earth slamming against earth, metal tanks flying into the sky. Toph. And then those flames. Pure rage drove those tall towers of orange fire. She stopped, breathing hard. Katara didn't need to see him to know those were his flames. Zuko's flames carried a new essence since he learned the Dancing Dragon with Aang all those years ago. It was special.

It was something magical.

* * *

Zuko growled loudly as he brought forth his fire whips. He slapped away a group of earth benders. The screams mixed with the sound of earth crumbling and fire cackling. One fire bender ran towards Zuko. The Fire Lord dodged the flame with ease. He grabbed the fire bender by the neck, lifting him off the ground and slamming him down. Zuko's golden eyes pierced the young fire bender's eyes.

"Where is The Blue Spirit?" Zuko growled.

"In the Palace with the water whore."

The Fire Lord gritted his teeth, bringing down a fire bomb into the fire bender's face. Zuko walked away as the man's face burned. The boy was dead, but his face continued to burn. Zuko's eyes fell on the Palace.

"I'm coming for you, Katara."

* * *

Katara kept running throughout the Palace. She soon found the door that led to the Royal Garden. She broke through, stumbling to the floor. Jumping up quickly, she looked up at the sound of a slow clap. Standing in the turtle-duck pond stood The Blue Spirit and Koza.

"It seems you were right, Koza. She would come to her sacred place," The Blue Spirit turned to Koza.

"After all," Koza sneered. "Where else would she go and hide when the Fire Lord is here? Such a pitiful brat."

Katara glared daggers at Jet through the mask. "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Under the mask, Jet only smirked more. He turned his blue mask on Koza, only nodding. "I'll let you handle her. I have matters to attend to with the Fire Lord."

Koza nodded, watching as The Blue Spirit stalked away. "It seems that this battle is long overdue, don't you say?"

Katara stood her ground, watching as Koza reached into his robes. Her eyes widened as he threw down her water skin. She raised a brow, feeling the water stir inside the leather pouch.

"It's only fair," Koza snickered.

Katara picked up her water skin, strapping it to her waist. She dropped the blood-water, opening the skin and pulling her out usual stream of water. Koza smirked, raising his hand and pulling water from the pond. He was the first to move, spinning the water around his body and sending out thick shards of ice at Katara. The master water bender raised her hands, creating an ice shield. Melting the ice down, she sent two water lashes. Koza stepped to the side, dodging one but letting the other wrap around his leg.

"Gotcha," Katara smirked.

She pulled and he fell. Koza was back on his feet, sending a small wave at Katara. She jumped to the side, her water becoming a wall of ice that she slid on. She bended the water from the pond, firing sharp ice daggers at Koza. He rolled to the side, his dark hair coming out of his ponytail. His blue eyes met hers. And Katara wanted to end this. She gathered a large funnel of water, spinning and crossing her arms over her chest.

But the water never went. She stood there, frozen in place. Her mouth agape, Katara could feel the sick sensation of her blood freezing. Koza stood in front of her, his hands extended and flexed. She couldn't move. Her body shivered as Koza stepped closer, tilting his head as a sick smirk played on his lips.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Koza sneered. "I really wanted to beat you without blood bending."

"You're a coward," Katara managed to say.

"No," Koza snapped. "I am ensuring that the Fire Lord pays for what he did. The whole Fire Nation needs to pay."

Katara began to fight the blood bending. Her arms still couldn't move as she closed her eyes. She could feel her heart begin to race. The blood in her body fought to move.

"Do you even know who The Blue Spirit is?" Katara groaned.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what we accomplish today when we kill Zuko."

Her heart was pounding now. She could hear the blood beginning to move. Koza was too distracted to notice. With a deep breath, she broke her arms from Koza's grasp. He stumbled back, searching for words. Katara narrowed her eyes, shooting her arms up. Koza's body immediately clenched up. She began to hear his blood now.

"Like I told The Blue Spirit, Zuko will not have a chance with you."

She tightened her grip. She could feel the veins constricting. She could hear Koza's heart begin to race. And then it began to slow. He began gasping for air. She pushed him to his knees. His face began to grow pale, the life beginning to fade from his eyes. Katara closed her eyes, feeling the tears beginning to fall. She hated herself for resorting to this. This wasn't who she was. But her own people were at stake.

Kysa was at stake.

Zuko was at stake.

Koza's life snapped in her hands. Katara dropped her arms, watching as Koza's lifeless body fell to the floor. Slowly, she walked back to the pond. She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. The sobs racked her body as she shook her head. She killed a man. She killed a man using blood bending. Hama had finally won in changing who she was.

"Zuko," She whispered into the air.


	30. Bashing Skulls

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, school's been picking up and I'm entering midterms week so I'm trying to keep this balanced with school. Anyways, here's the new chapter. It's a little short, but it's only going to be this chapter, the next one, and maybe the next one to be short. This is when Zuko and his army arrive at the Fire Nation, and Toph leads the charge.**

* * *

When Zuko and all of his ships landed, Toph was the first one off. She flung herself down, not waiting for anyone to tell her otherwise. Her feet smashed into the ground, sending a large wave of earth outwards. The rebels stumbled and tripped over her attack. With her eyes narrowed, the blind earth bender ran. She could hear the others behind her, especially Zuko barking orders and Sokka giving a battle cry. Well, at least it was supposed to be a battle cry. To Toph, it was a weary scream.

She never stopped. As a group of earth benders stood in front of her, her feet began to listen. One came at her from the right. As the two wads of earth flew at her, she caught them in her hands. With a simple twist, Toph flung them right back. The first hit the earth bender in the knees; the second wad of earth smashed into his face. The earth bender was dead before he even hit the floor. And Toph, turning her blind eyes on the others, never stopped.

More earth benders, and some fire benders charged at her. Around her, Toph could feel the heat from Zuko's flames. It was different from the other fire benders. Toph couldn't quite put her nose on it. She could hear the sound of the Water Tribe Warriors roaring as they drove their spears and swords into the chests of rebels. And this was still only the Docks. The Capital still awaited. And Toph would be the one leading the charge.

Toph was a one man, or woman, army. She could feel the stares all on her as she raised a pillar under her, and slid it for her. Flames bounced off the earth, and she slapped away any flying boulders coming her way. She stomped down, the pillar sinking back down. Her hair fluttered as she flew down. The pillar sunk into the earth, Toph running off. She rolled forward, bringing the earth to surround her body. She broke through a scuffle between some of the Water Tribe Warriors and rebels. She punched each rebel down, the earth shattering into dust as her fists met the chest of the earth benders.

Zuko was leading his new army up the side of the volcano now. The earth benders were slinging boulders, taking out some of the warriors from the Water Tribe. Toph was running around her allies. Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. The image of Haru flashed before her eyes. She passed Zuko, the Fire Lord turning to stare at her. Unbeknownst to Toph, Zuko was afraid for the Blind Bandit. She was fighting on pure rage now. And it was something Zuko knew all too well.

Ahead of the pack now, Toph was leading the charge now. She didn't bark any orders; however, her actions were enough to get Zuko and the others to rally behind her. She swatted an earth bender away, hooking her ankle around the back of his knee. Pulling him down, she raised a small boulder, smashing it against the man's head. A small trail of blood leaked from the man's ear as he tumbled to the ground. Toph was finally getting her wish of bashing skulls in. And she wasn't holding anything back.

_"Be strong, my Blind Bandit."_

Haru's words echoed in her ears. More tears began to fall as she was getting lost in the fight. A wad of earth knocked her off her feet. She growled, stomping forward. A square of earth rose in front of her. She punched her fist into the square, the earth knocking over a group of rebels. As they fell, Sokka and Suki led the Water Tribe Warriors through the hole. Even though she couldn't see, everyone's eyes fell on her as she breathed heavily.

She could feel all the footsteps rushing past her. They were making their way over the rim of the volcano and down into the Capital. The Water Tribe Warriors gave their battle roar. She could hear Sokka barking his orders, Pakku right behind him as he drew water from the ocean, raising it high over everyone and bringing it down to circle his body.

"Toph," Zuko's voice came from behind her.

She didn't know what to say. She dropped down to her knees, gripping her dress in her fists. The tears continued to fall as she felt Zuko's footsteps coming closer. And then he was next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I miss him so much, Zuko," Toph said, trying to choke back her uncharacteristic tears.

"I know, Toph," Zuko replied. "We're going to kill The Blue Spirit."


	31. The Last Duel

The rebels had fallen back now. Zuko's flames pushed them back while Toph's earth bending tossed rebels aside like ragdolls. This nation, once freed from war and violence, had fallen back into the same state as when Ozai ruled. Zuko stood at the entrance to his Palace, staring around at all this destruction. The mangled bodies that lied on the floor. The blood on the walls. The small fires growing on the buildings. And he sighed. Zuko just wanted all of this to be over. He was tired of everything.

"Zuko?" Sokka's voice came into his ears.

"We're going into the Palace now. I will personally rip The Blue Spirit's head off. He will know pain like never before," Zuko said, darkly.

"Just make sure my sister is okay," Sokka added.

The Fire Lord nodded, turning back to the Palace doors. He pushed it open, stepping forward, letting it slam shut behind him. Despite the chaos going around outside, the Palace felt peaceful. It was silent, save for a couple of screams and scattered footsteps. Zuko, armed with his new dual dao swords, walked forward deeper into the Palace.

_"Zuko!"_

It was her voice.

It was her scream.

Zuko took off running, trying to find the source of Katara's screams. Down the halls he went, turning and stopping as he tried to steady his breath. He looked around, a new type of fear growing in his veins. He was standing somewhere near the Council Room, the faint smell of his flames lingering in the air.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled into the air.

_"Zuko!"_

It was coming from the Courtyard. And he took off again. He passed by fearful maidservants, all of them crying for some of his help. He regretted ignoring them, but Katara needed him. He pushed through doors, slowly making his way into the Courtyard. He rammed through the doors, stumbling to the ground before he rolled up to his feet, immediately drawing his dual dao swords.

Standing in front of him was The Blue Spirit. That gleaming smile on the mask. And his swords pressed against Katara's neck. Zuko made a small step forward, only to see the hooked blades of The Blue Spirit press a bit deeper into Katara's neck.

Zuko's eyes widened.

_Hooked blades._

And a fury rose into Zuko's veins again. His knuckles burned white as he gripped his swords tightly, small flickers of flame beginning to edge the dual dao swords.

"Remove that mask, you fucking coward," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

The Blue Spirit snickered slightly, pulling the swords away from Katara, who took this time to roll away from the masked demon. Zuko watched as the blue mask was lifted and tossed aside. Golden eyes of Zuko stared into brown eyes of Jet.

"I should've killed you back in Ba Sing Se before the Dai Li arrested you," Zuko cracked.

Jet only shrugged, hooking his swords together over his head. "You left me to die under Lake Laogai. You let Long Feng take me there, and brainwash me. And then you left with that giant fur ball the Avatar has. And I don't know how you did it, but you got Katara to fall in love with you. The enemy. The Fire Lord."

"I would try and reason with you, Jet, but you have done too much harm. You threatened my family, killed my uncle, and hurt my people," Zuko snapped.

"But you know what you did right though?" Jet prompted, ignoring Zuko's words. "You let that blue mask there for me. I did my own research on the mask, and of course, Long Feng wanted vengeance against the Fire Nation. But he was dealt with by myself. You gave me a reason, Zuko. You gave me a reason to do all of this destruction."

"No, Jet, I did nothing. This was your own doing."

No more words were exchanged.

Jet was the first to charge, spinning his hook swords around his body. Zuko was ready this time. He snarled as he parried, flames beginning to coat his swords. The sound of metal clinging against metal echoed throughout the Courtyard. The two master swordsmen spun around each other, dancing a new dance. It was different from the one they had before. Jet's form was more ferocious, mirroring Zuko's in their first fight. Stiff, powerful movements. Zuko was more fluid, letting his flaming swords act as an extension of his arms. The words of his uncle would forever be engraved in his mind.

But even with Zuko's calm and patient style, Jet's raw strength began to show. Spinning on his heel, Jet hooked his swords together once more, swinging the hilt towards Zuko. His blades were pushed aside, Zuko's footing slipping. Jet charged again, the hilt of his sword cracking against Zuko's shoulder. The Fire Lord let out a cry, staggering to his knees.

"Zuko!" Katara cried.

Zuko stood up quickly, barely ducking Jet's next attack. He unhooked his swords, using both to attack instead of his hooked form. More metal clashed against metal, Zuko being pushed back. Jet pushed him back, not charging forward as his chest heaved up and down.

"You're weak, Zuko," Jet sneered. "You should've just let me kill you back in Ba Sing Se. It would've made things so much easier."

"No," Zuko huffed. "It wasn't my time yet. I needed to fulfill my destiny. I needed to help save the world."

At these words, Zuko's golden hues met Katara's bright blue orbs. He knew that he needed to win. Not just for Katara, but for Kysa. For his uncle. For his people. And for himself to put his demons to rest.

"I will kill you!"

Zuko exploded in a rage. He could hear Katara's audible gasp as his flames coated his dual dao swords once more. He caught Jet off guard, swinging with a fury that was too much for Jet. The other swordsman spun his hooked swords around his body, trying to protect himself from Zuko's rampage. Zuko growled with every swing, the sound of metal cracking now echoing across the Courtyard. Jet's footing was slowly breaking, dropping to his knees as Zuko swung down. Jet's swords met Zuko's just before they reached his heads.

"You're a monster," Jet whispered.

Zuko paused, trying to collect himself now. He stared at the damage, seeing small fractures in Jet's hook swords. Zuko stepped back slightly, keeping his swords pressed against Jet's. In a quick move, Zuko flicked Jet's swords away from him, ramming the butt of his sword into Jet's face, letting his body fall in a heap.

"No, I'm not a monster," Zuko sighed. "I'm nothing like you."

Zuko gasped as he felt Katara tackle him to the ground. He let out a small groan as Katara's lips quickly pressed against his. She stopped, staring into his eyes as he reached out, softly brushing her cheek.

"I found you," Zuko whispered.

"I knew you would," Katara said against his lips. "Zuko… did you see what I saw when you were fighting Jet?"

"What?"

"Your fire was blue."


	32. The Rise of Blue

**Thirty-Two**

It was over.

Peace had finally come down over the Fire Nation. As Zuko beat down Jet, Sokka led the rest of Zuko's army against the rebels. With The Blue Spirit and Koza defeated, there was no command over the rebels. The rebels slowly surrendered as Zuko came and presented the demon mask. With Katara on his side, this new war had ended before he began.

"So, what are we going to do with Jet?" Aang asked.

The group sat in the Council Room. Zuko and Katara had explained everything that had happened; how Bandon was a traitor to the Fire Lord, how Jet was the one behind The Blue Spirit. There was shock among the others. If it wasn't for the Royal Guard dragging Jet to the prison, they wouldn't have believed it. Their friend for years had tried to kill many of them. Now was the subject on what to do with Jet and the rest of the rebels.

"He should be executed for his crimes!" One of the Councilman yelled.

_"That would be barbaric and go against things we have tried to change!"_

Everyone was surprised to see that it was Katara who yelled back at the Councilman. He had opened his mouth to speak back, but Zuko gave one of his meanest glares; almost resembling that of Ozai's. The Councilman turned his head down, hiding his words away.

"Fire Lady Katara is right," Zuko spoke in a regal tone. "If we execute him, we become no better than he is; no better than Ozai was. We have to show that we are a better nation. Not just for our own sakes, but for the entire world. If we truly wish to rebuild, this is the first step."

"But Fire Lord Zuko, he threatened the Fire Lady and tried to take your life," Another Councilman spoke up.

"So did my sister," Zuko snapped. "But what did we do? We imprisoned her for life, along with my father. We are better than a bunch of barbarians swinging our swords wildly."

"Well, we have to do something," Sokka piped in from Zuko's right.

"We execute him," Zuko said.

"But you just said we won't do that," Aang hollered.

"Not Jet," The Fire Lord snapped. "We burn the mask and the swords. We let the people know that The Blue Spirit is gone. We bring back the peace that he took away from us."

"I agree," Katara said, rocking baby Kysa in her arms.

"That's a pretty smart idea, hotpants," Toph snickered, slowly becoming her usual self.

Zuko turned towards his Council, raising his eyebrow. The Councilmen looked around at one another, murmuring to each other. One stood up, a regal smile on his face. "We believe this to be an excellent idea, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

The Courtyard was full once more. It was a scene that mimicked the same one five years ago when Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. All the people in Zuko's little army were present. Fire Nation citizens stood in the front. There was a certain electricity in the air as the Fire Sages began to walk out. They carried the large slab where the blue mask sat with the black robes and dual dao swords.

One by one, Zuko led everyone out. Katara was next to him with Kysa in her arms. Aang and Toph were next, dressed in their formal robes. Sokka and Suki came next with Ty Lee standing next to them as well. They all circled the mask of The Blue Spirit; Zuko cleared his throat as he stepped forward towards his people.

"My fellow citizens," Zuko spoke. "I know that these last few months have been a strain on our lives. We lost loved ones, but gained new allies. We faced an evil that pushed us to a new war. But we prevailed. And I speak to not just Fire Nation citizens, but those of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes that assisted us. Our unity was proven in this war. We have shown that we can exist in harmony, and an era of peace is the true way to live."

Zuko turned towards the mask. He raised his hand, the flame flickering orange for a second before it sparked into a beautiful blue. There was a gasp amongst the people as Zuko raised the blue fire into the air. It shined beautifully as the sun shined in the background. The blue of the flame matched Katara's eyes perfectly.

"I am your Fire Lord, and I will always protect you."

He shot the flame out, and the mask caught on fire. The blue flame dulled back to the orange as the robes burned, the swords melted, and the mask deformed into nothing.

And the people cheered.

They erupted into applause as Katara took Zuko's hand. Golden eyes met aqua blue eyes. He leaned down, kissing her softly.

Peace had finally been found over the Fire Nation.

* * *

"I'm so glad this is over," Katara's voice sang.

The festivities were over. Darkness came over the Capital as its citizens returned home. Everyone had gone their separate ways. Aang and Toph set out to the Earth Kingdom; the Avatar had the idea of building a new city where everyone could co-exist. Aang said he would call it Republic City. Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki all returned to Kyoshi Island where Sokka would be made Chief for his bravery during the war.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Zuko whispered as he took his wife into his arms.

"Kysa is asleep and the maidservants said they would keep watch over her," Katara said, her voice sultry.

The Fire Lord leaned back, taking in the sly smirk that rested on the Fire Lady's face. He let his own smirk grow on his lips.

"We finally do have our alone time," Zuko snickered.

He led her to the bed, lying her down carefully. His lips trailed kisses along her neck before their lips finally met. Their bodies melted against each other as they slipped away into the passions of their love.

And as they shared in their passions, all the torches in their room burned a bright blue.


End file.
